The Omnipotent Devil indulging Pacifism
by Houkaru Kisaragi
Summary: There was a time when hollows survived solely on instincts; everything changed when Naruto Uzumaki arrived to Hueco Mundo. He was anomalous amongst his kin, not because he's a pacifist but because he's the father of all Arrancars.
1. Prologue: Genesis

Hey, I just got this crazy idea in my mind and here you have it! Enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I hate repeating this because I tend to forget repeating it; therefore, I will say this once: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Kyubi no Yoko, the monarch of all demons and the ultimate sovereign amongst his race, was sealed pathetically into an infant's soul. Unfathomable anger and vehement hatred couldn't even describe the cornucopia chain of utter disgust the demon was experiencing currently. He loathed the ineptitude of the Sandaime Hokage and the palpable foolishness the Yondaime Hokage possessed.

What truly deepened Kyubi's undeniable animosity towards mortals was the fact his vessel was assassinated due to an unseeingly political constitution. The village's obdurate councilmen proclaimed themselves as righteous and judicious beings but Kyubi knew that they were frail mortals, egotistic and self infatuated, who feared their inevitable fate and passed the despicable judgement upon a child's life: death.

Sarutobi Hiruzen's futile attempt to overrule the antagonistic punishment was a failure.

Naruto Uzumaki was sentenced to death.

With his soul bound to the child's, Kyubi reluctantly accepted his undesirable destiny and was sent to the afterlife.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
**  
**"Never knew the day will come where I will rot in this godforsaken place." Kyubi hissed in bitter disdain at the desert before him. He had retained his enormous size and his ungodly strength, but what irked the demon was the mask that had concealed his feral features. "Is this what you want, Kami? Is this how you project harmony and your everlasting love to your own creations?"

"No, this is not what I wanted." A feminine voice intruded and the demonic fox swirled to his side, only to see a sphere of light gliding in the atmosphere while radiating pulses of serenity at him. "I have given freedom to the humans, but unfortunately, they have misused their rights. Young Naruto's death is a tragedy, but fate itself can't be reversed. The atonement of sins will be conducted, rest ensure."

Kyubi growled. "Is that it? You're just going to sit comfortably in your throne and watch everything unfold like it's a hilarious show to you or something? I've been manipulated by a selfish ingrate, massacred countless of souls unwillingly and was condemned to this world due to unforseen circumstances, yet, all you do is spouting blasphemous crap! Save me the pity, Kami. I have seen enough!"

The orb of brilliant glow floated towards Kyubi and halted its position between the demonic fox in a close proximity. "You have been one of my proudest creations, Kyubi. I nurture you, guide you and aid you when I know you're lost in your mission to restore balance in the mortal world. Even if you lack an autonomous discipline, I have never abandoned you. You're my pride, my champion and most importantly, my son, Kyubi. I-"

"All creations are your children, Kami. Now that I'm dead, I no longer serve you." Enveloped by the night breeze, Kyubi stared at the moon impassively. "I will continue to seek incessantly the truth of my existence. In the process, I will savage through the ranks of supreme dominance in this barbarous world and announce my rulership to all creatures residing within his sands. Farewell, mother. We will not meet again, regardless of your omnipresence."

"Young Naruto will one day gain control of your body. When that day comes, you will be plunged to the abyssal depth of consciousness, locked in a prison for the rest of your immortality. Do you not fear?"

"I'll make sure that day doesn't come." Within split seconds, Kyubi dissipated into a violent air force, leaving the mystical sphere in a silent solitude.

Kami shed a sorrowful tear as the orb dissolved into nothingness; the goddess had already anticipated the imminent future. "Goodbye, my child."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The demonic entity was perplexed at how the cannibalistic anarchy worked in Hueco Mundo. All Kyubi knew about the world was the fact that he needed to devour countless of souls in a daily basis for the sake of survival. Pondering momentarily, he stumbled through a den of hollows and coincidentally overheard their heated debate, which caught his piqued interest.

"I'm saying if we manage to kill one of the Vasto Lorde, our strength will increase significantly!" One of the hollow sneered.

Another hollow retorted in frustration. "You're delusional! Finding one is a lot of effort, fighting one is impossible! You could get us all killed!"

"Then what do you expect? Quavering in this dump and hope that we will be stronger by doing nothing!"

Unable to suppress the urge to acquire pertinent details, Kyubi invaded the hollow's territory and revealed himself. "Mind elaborating what you have just said? About the whole Vasto Lorde fiasco?"

The hollows widened their eyes in terror; they had not sensed the monstrosity's presence beforehand. Stood before them was a gigantic fox, which had intimidating fangs bearing to its audience when the demon grin, nine tails lengthened in a sheer magnitude of impossible degrees and a mask, that had twin diabolic horns sprouting out from the apex of the cranium, fixated on the fox's face. The leader of the pack gulped the fearful lump in his throat and spoke uncertainly. "W-Who are you?"

"My identity is of no business to you. I want answers and I will get it." Kyubi finally released a segment of his spiritual pressure and it crashed brutally upon the terrified hollows. "Answer me or you will feel my wrath."

"This hollow has a decent amount of reiatsu... There is no need to fear him! Once we feast on him, we will become stronger than ever!" The superior hollow amongst the group declared, which gave the rest of the hollows enough motivation to assault the beast.

_"Bunch of fools."_ Without hesitation, Kyubi seized his assailants with his claws and consumed them remorselessly. A few hollows decided to imitate their attacks from behind, but before they reached the demonic fox, Kyubi's tail had already pierced through their abdomen. Fending against his enemies laxly, Kyubi was ignorant of a hollow, which had an effulgent crimson globe within its mouth readied to discharge the firepower at the appropriate timing. Reaching the climax of the attack, the hollow screamed. "Cero!"

The demonic fox turned his attention to the potent blast that was charging threateningly towards him. When the vibrant beam of chaos collided onto Kyubi, a deafening explosion erupted. Assuming a victorious battle had concluded, the hollow smirked. "I got him!"

When the smoke cleared, the hollow was frightened beyond cognition as his opponent was unscratched. "Consider this a testimony of my unconditional mercy that I don't smite you now. Tell me all about hollows and how does this place works."

The hollow immediately sped away, but his meaningless intention to escape was nugatory as Kyubi's tail shot towards the escapee and caught the hollow in a tightening strangle. "Let me repeat myself for the last time, spill the beans and tell me everything about this world or I'll show you what hell's like."

"P-Please don't kill me! I-I'll tell you! Just don't eat me!"

Kyubi narrowed his eyes to vicious slits. "Then tell me. My patience is not limitless."

"T-This desert is just corruptions and death! We have to kill to survive and feed on other souls to ease our own. When a hollow grows stronger, it will be infused with other hollows and become a Gillian. They are mindless buffoons which hold no conscious. Only those Gillians that don't lose its mind manage to eat its own kind and grow stronger. When the time is up, the Gillians will transform into the next phase; the Adjuchas. They are stronger than ordinary hollows. Now the challenge comes, only specifically chosen Adjuchas hollows can become Vasto Lorde. They are the last and final stage of our transformation. T-That's all I know! Please spare my life."

Contemplating momentarily, Kyubi eyed the hollow critically and spoke. "How long does it takes to become Vasto Lorde?"

"I-I don't know... but I do know if you eat powerful shinigami, you will increase your powers exponentially. C-Can I go now?"

A sinister grin tugged at the demonic entity's lips. "You know, I try to be nice just now... but you're a pain in my ass."

Instantly, Kyubi lowered his jaw and consumed his helpless victim.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Courts of Pure Souls)

"There are countless reports of numerous sighting of hollow attacks recently throughout the human world. Something is going on and something must be done to stop such outrageous acts!" A man, who had a tan complexion, unkempt violet hair cascading down his waist that sparked his wildness appearance and wearing a stark white haori with the kanji two embedded on the back of the coat, announced in authority.

"And what do you suggest, Shihoin Taichou?" Ginrei Kuchiki, the current royal head of the prestigious clan, Kuchiki, responded apathetically.

Perceiving the intense verbalisation might escalate into an aggressive level, Jushiro Ukitake interrupted. "Why don't we just send a few men to the world of the living and investigate? That is the best solution at our crisis now."

"Oh yeah? Sending a bunch of your incompetent soldiers to an unknown battlefield? Ukitake Taichou, I must say that your suggestion is a whole new mountain of stupid." The head of the Shihoin clan scoffed haughtily. "I believe sending reliable and adequate warriors to the world of the living are much more applicable, based on our current situation. I'm willing to dispatch my troops. What do you say, Sotaichou-dono?"

Genryusai Shigekune Yamamoto, captain commander of the entire military force in Soul Society, nodded. "Very well. We'll have your-"

At that moment, a gargantuan volume of malevolent spiritual pressure slammed upon them. The malicious and twisted reiatsu lingered in the atmosphere, which caused the captains to cringe at the nefarious force. Retsu Unohana frowned as she recognised the overwhelming, yet unpleasant reiatsu belonged to a hollow. "Such power... such evil presence... this hollow must be unbelievably strong to possess such spirit energy."

The door creak opened and a guard dashed into the meeting chamber hastily. "S-Sir, we receive news that a humongous hollow is attacking north-west of Seireitei! The hollow is currently approaching the Sokyoku hill!"

"North west?" The Shihoin leader paled. "That is where the Shihoin manor is! Oh no! My daughter! Yoruichi-chan! She's at home... I must leave!"

Without allowing another moment of delay, the captain of the second division vanished into a charging air torrent.

Slamming his staff on the wooden pavement, the captain commander bellowed. "Move out! Prepare for battle!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"That poor bloke is right after all, the souls here taste very delicious." Kyubi licked his lips as he savoured the wonderment taste of his meal in delight. His arrival was a mark of total catastrophe as he annihilated the soul reapers with relative ease before absorbing their souls. He could feel his innate strength increased spontaneously to astonishing amplitudes. Sensing a frenetic cadence of spirit energy nearby, the demon switched his attention to the source and spotted a trembling girl with short purple hair looking at him in dreadful distress.

"Oh? You survive my onslaught, little girl. What is your name?"

Sweats formed on the girl's temples as she winced under Kyubi's scrutinising glaze. "Y-Yoruichi Shihoin..."

The demon sniffed the girl who had an abnormal load of spirit energy stored within her and grinned. _"She will grow up to become a very powerful and dangerous shinigami in the future. That's good. Very good. All I need to do is to give her the right motivation and she will be a very tasty main course meal for me."_

"Do you want to live, little girl?"

"M-My... father taught me... that life as a warrior means we should accept death anytime..." Yoruichi's volume toned barely audible as each syllabus was articulated. "I...I'm not afraid of you..."

"Your skills in the art of deception are awfully horrible; honestly, I can't believe you're trained to be a ninja. You're sweating more than your usual rate, unless you're telling me you experience often severe anxiety attacks. Your fingers are twitching uncontrollably and your left eyebrow is agitating in obvious trepidation. Your pupils are dilating, most likely due to traumatic stress or... fear, perhaps?" The sadistic smirk plastered on Kyubi's features, additionally, the demonical structure of the hollow's mask perturbed Yoruichi deeply.

Clenching her fist in consternation, the Shihoin heiress yelled shakily. "W-What do you want!"

The gigantic fox hollow laughed hysterically at the question. "I'm here for a tea party. Of course I'm here to kill all of you! But I won't kill you; you're very special to me. I want you to watch how I kill your neighbours, your friends and most importantly, your fami-"

"Hado #63. Soren Sokatsui!" A burst of vibrant indigo inferno rampaged through the air and engulfed the unprepared Kyubi. The demonic fox roared in agony as he could feel the fierce flames penetrating through his armour. Meanwhile, the intruder manifested himself in front of Yoruichi and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry, my dear. Daddy is home. It's going to be okay."

"Son of a bitch. You're a nasty little fellow, aren't ya?" Observing the attire of his opponent, Kyubi grinned. "Oh? A captain shinigami? This must be my lucky day."

The head of the Shihoin clan stood up in formality and readied a battle stance. "Don't be a fool, hollow. Today is your funeral."

"Oh my! My funeral? That's horrible! I'm going to cry now." The Shihoin leader narrowed his eyes at the sight of his enemy's mockery and scowled. _"That Hado was supposed to kill him. His high speed regeneration is truly superb for withstanding my spells. Not that I'm overestimating this hollow but something is telling me not to put my guard down against this mindless beast. Kami forbids what will happen if this hollow manages to destroy Soul Society. Not that it will ever happen. Judging from this hollow's reiatsu, I will say it's at an Adjuchas level or more."_

Kyubi sneered at his adversary. "Judging my abilities, I see? Foolishness. You haven't seen what I'm capable of yet and you dare make absolute unreliable assumptions of me. Allow me to show you what true horror is."

As the demon had articulated his statements, all of his nine tails rose and gradually pointed their tips in a structural assemble at the soul reaper. Momentarily, a humongous sphere, illuminating a dangerous white glow, encased with excessive amount of concentrated ferocious heat materialised in between the nine tails. Further inspection been made, the captain of the second division was bewildered at the fact that the tails were serving as a medium to channel an abundance volume of disastrous energy into the ominous orb. "Destruccion Del Mundo Cero." **(World Destruction Zero)**

Wavering in choices, the Shihoin leader had no choice but to flee with his daughter.

The result was the globe of energy sprouting an array of binding beams scattering randomly at unpredictable directions in a hazardous measure. Kyubi chortled wickedly at the detrimental mayhem he had brought to Soul Society and the ruthless accomplishment he had made. His heightened senses allowed him to hear countless of cries and screams while he enjoyed heartily at their suffering as series of explosion occurred. "Are we having fun yet? Let's increase the pace up a notch, shall we?"

Kyubi opened his bloodied mouth, revealing his sets of deadly fangs. Instantly, a white sphere of brilliance energy shined its iniquitous glow from the hollow's tongue directly at the towers constructed beside the Sokyoku Hill. Without delaying any further, the demon discharged his assault and launched a ray of devastation at his target. "Ultimo Dios Cero!" **(Ultimate God Zero)**

The buildings erupted into astray of lava bombs and more casualties were confirmed. "Pathetic. Is this what Death Gods are capable of? I miscalculated the strength this people possessed. Now, where is that insignificant speck?"

"Reduce all creation to dust, Ryujin Jakka!"

Kyubi shielded himself from an incoming blast of flames dispassionately with his tail and yawned. "So they've sent the big guns here, huh? Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, I have been waiting for you."

Arriving to the scene in a sonic blur, the captain commander opened an eye and stared at the diabolical fox sternly. "Kyubi no Yoko. I never thought you will become a hollow. Kami-sama must have forsaken you to let you fall to such state."

The demon growled in rage. "How dare you bring my mother into this! You don't know anything about my mother! I love her and she loves me! That's all it matters!"

"Really? And why did she willingly watch you die in the world of the living and doesn't commit herself to do something to save her precious son? Do you mind enlighten me with your infinite wisdom, Kyubi no Yoko?" Genryusai mocked the demon insouciantly. "Or do you have nothing to say? Face the fact; you're nothing but a demon. You're a mistake from the start. Kami's greatest mistake is to give you the essence of life and empower you with the force of the invincible."

"You will pay for what you have said, shinigami!" Kyubi's tails surged into the sky before plunging into the ground. The captain commander was confused but nevertheless he didn't dismiss his guard and waited patiently. Instantly, a column of obscuring light ascended from the ground and swallowed Genryusai with definite excruciating pain to come. "Juicio Divino Cero!" **(Divine Judgement Zero)**

Jushiro and Kyoraku were horrified to know that their unbeatable mentor was supposedly defeated in the hands of the hollow and unhesitatingly drew their blades for battle. "We will avenge you, Genryusai-dono!"

Kyubi was unfazed when the two students charged directly at him with the pure intention to kill. "Foolishness! Furioso Rey Cero!" **(Raging King Zero)**

Twin crescent waves of unsurmountable burning flames emerged from the soil and slammed brutally at the shinigami captains, sending them soaring away to the other continents of Soul Society. "How weak. I don't even need to use my full power to conquer this land."

"Don't forget about me!" The head of the Shihoin clan sped towards his foe, but his trajectory paused shortly to none. "W-What?"

"You're dead, shinigami."

"FATHER!" Yoruich's scream of anguish made the captain realised that Kyubi's tail had pierced through his chest. Blood gashed from the Shihoin leader's grave wound when the demon remove his tail laxly and tossed the deceased soul reaper to the sobbing Yoruichi's location. "Hate me, little girl. Remember today and remember me. Today is the day where I have brought cataclysm and despondency to everybody, especially to you. Curse me, scorn me and embrace yourself with all the hate you can master. When you're prepared, come to me when you have enough power to kill me."

The Shihoin princess abhorred the demon, detesting him inwardly as she cried besides her father's corpse. "Oh, by the way little girl, your father's soul tastes very... good."

Yoruichi had enough; seizing a broken blade from the cold pavement, the girl dashed towards the towering demon, only to be stopped by the captain commander. "I see... you survive my attack, haven't you? Fortunately for you, I do not wish to fight you yet. This fight is over. Consider yourself as the victor. I'm too bored to continue. Until next time."

Kyubi made his last wrathful roar, emitting powerful shockwaves throughout Soul Society.** "Fear the might of Dios Del Apocalipsis! I will be back, and when the next time I return, I'll make sure all of you die! Consider this an act of mercy to all of you pitiful souls out there. Peace out!"**

The fabric reciprocal of the atmosphere ripped in a static resonance before a dark dimension appeared. Kyubi grinned triumphantly at the soul reapers and ambled casually into his world while laughing atrociously in pure amusement at Soul Society's downfall.

One thing was certain after the grievous incident happened; Yoruichi's life changed and she had only one vengeful purpose to uphold, kill the devil who murdered her father. "Dios Del Apocalipsis... I swear to the honour of my clan and upon my father's status, I will hunt you down and destroy you with my blade! Your death will be beautiful, I will see it through and claim the price of my revenge!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A century later...)

"Have you heard of the devil of Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow?" Shawlong Kufang asked. "He goes by the name, Dios Del Apocalipsis, the God of Apocalypse in Hueco Mundo."

"Yeah, what of it?" Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the panther and the superior of the pack, said monotonously.

"He has a fearsome reputation of holding the record of being undefeated for decades. Rumour has it that he went into a den of Vasto Lordes solely and extinguished them all by himself. The hollows have speculated that he has most likely attained the rank of a Vasto Lorde as well." Shawlong stated. "This proves the fact that if we manage to eliminate a Vasto Lorde ourselves, we might be able to reach the impossible!"

Di Roy Linker decided to add his two cent in the conversation. "That's insane! We'll be killed!"

"Don't be a fool, Di Roy!" Yylfordt Granz bellowed. "Our purpose in this desert is to get stronger! It is risky to fight Vasto Lorde but if we pounce on one of them in an ambush, we might win!"

"Yeah, we got Grimmjow-sama here with us!" Edrad Lions announced proudly. "Everything is possible."

Nakeem Greendina merely grunted.

Sniffing the air attentively, Grimmjow frowned. "Hey, something is up."

The group travelled towards the scent and was stunned to know that they had reached the forbidden ground, Las Noches. A primitive growl was emanated from the panther king as he saw the self-proclaimed egocentric king of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Luisenbarn, confronting a humanoid hollow who had devilish horns adjoined on the sides of his forehead, a pair of exoskeleton wings adorned with crimson armour plates on his back, a slim but muscular physique and nine swaying tails with no visible hollow hole. What truly intrigued the pack were the eulogising entity's slitted eyes and the intimidating aura he was radiating.

"Speaking of the devil." Shawlong shifted uncomfortably. "The legendary Dios Del Apocalipsis is here. How strange. Is he forming a mutual bond with Baraggan-sama?"

_"A guy like him is destined to be alone. Forging an alliance with other hollows is unheard of, especially in Hueco Mundo. Someone like him won't need any alliance anyway."_ Sweats formed on Grimmjow's features as he felt a tormenting load of pressure crashing upon him. _"Fuck. I'm not even standing near him and it's already taxing, even for someone like me. I hate to admit but I don't even think that guy has even released a portion of his spiritual pressure. Is this really what a Vasto Lorde is?"_

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~_  
_  
Baraggan slumped into his throne, his elbow resting on the armrest while he leaned against his face on the surface of his bony fist. The king had heard of the notoriety of the devil and his cruel acts in Hueco Mundo; some ambiguous hollows even went as far to create exaggerating hoax of the God of Apocalypse destroying Soul Society in his conquest to gain power. "What brought you here, Dios Del Apocalipsis? Are you intending to join me and become my general? Are you here to serve me?"

The paramount entity chuckled darkly, petrifying the surrounding hollows. "Join you? Serve you? Hell no. I'm here to kill you."

"And why?"

Kyubi smirked. "Stop asking me inane questions. It's overrated."

Baraggan studied his enemy's aristocratic features; Kyubi bore an elegant appearance of a blonde male who looked similar to a young adult human and had whisker marks on his cheeks. "You dare challenge me? I'm the King of Hueco Mundo, ant."

The blonde demon scoffed and crossed his arms. "You're just a pompous newborn Vasto Lorde. Nothing biggie really."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Di Roy arched a brow. "Newborn Vasto Lorde?"

Shawlong nodded but never left glances at the scene as he elaborated further. "Vasto Lordes have their own personal hierarchy. The weakest of all Vasto Lordes, the Newborn, though stronger than Adjuchas hollow, they are not as powerful as those experience battlers amongst their kin. The next in line, the Noble, they are stronger than the Newborn due to their vast wisdom and maturity in utilising their power perfectly. The last and the top echelon of the Vasto Lorde race, the Majesty, they are the rarest and the strongest of all hollows, almost godlike."

Yylfordt queried in confusion. "Then what is Dios Del Apocalipsis's rank?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"I'll have you know that you should never underestimate me, you ant!"

Kyubi grinned. "I will never underestimate you. Of course, you will be a very delicate meal though."

Baraggan laughed hollowly in sheer arrogance. "Don't be a fool. If you want to kill me, then you have to go through my dragons first!"

"Dragons?" Baraggan's generals blitzed towards Kyubi. Exhaling a tired sigh, the demon hoisted a hand up and opened his palm wide; instantly, the offenders were crushed and obliterated into grey dust. "Don't make me laugh, your pretentious dragons/Adjuchas wish to defeat me? I bet you couldn't even beat the roaming Cuatro Jinetes Del Apocalipsis."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Cuatro Jinetes Del Apocalipsis? Do they work for Dios Del Apocalipsis?" Edrad asked. "What are they anyway?"

"As the title suggested, the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse is a group of notorious Vasto Lordes that disintegrate any opposing foes that stand in their way. The funny thing is they don't work together, apart from Conquest and Death who fight together because they're biological brothers. I'm not sure about War and Famine. Of course, those are mere titles, their names are confidential. Only those they have slain know about their true names." Shawlong replied. "And if my intelligence didn't fail me, all of them are Noble rank and they don't aid Dios Del Apocalipsis in any ways."

Grimmjow snarled. "How do you know all this shit?"

"I have my own ways of doing things."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Those four pathetic fakes? Their power is probably a fabrication to cover up their weakness. I am the King of Hueco Mundo. There is nothing above me or beyond me because I'm a... God!" Baraggan spoke, slightly annoyed that his personal guards were killed too easily. Raising himself from his seat, the king pulled an enormous axe out from his cloak. "Gran Cida."

Kyubi applauded mockingly and retained the urge to exhibit his perspicacious judgement. "Well said, _God_. But do please make up your mind whether you're a God or a King. It's very unnerving to know you're both at the same time, you catch my drift? Oh, just to give you a little fun fact; I don't have six legs, two antennas on my head and three body components, well I do hope I don't because that will be very uncool of me."

Without allowing another second of delay, Baraggan darted towards his blonde nemesis and swung his axe vertically downwards. "Die, maggot!"

Quirking his trademark maniacal smirk, Kyubi vanished and reappeared behind Baraggan with his palm exposed at the king's back before muttering. "Siete Estrellas Cero" **(Seven Star Zero)**

A vibrant green orb of immense energy manifested before the blonde demon accompanied with six small spheres of radiance hovering around the epicentre. When the command phrase was spoken, the smaller balls of energy transferred its power via tendrils of corrupted power and merged into the centre globe, reinforcing its strength further before an undisputable current of wild energy shot at Baraggan.

The king barely dodged as he relied on his sudden surge of speed to escape the genocide. Panting slightly, Baraggan growled as he noticed the previous assault had incinerated his kingdom, leaving an unrecognisable wasteland amongst the dune. "How dare you!"

"Oh? The king can't handle an ant? I don't bite though... I chew."

"That's it! Respira!" Dark mist emitted from Baraggan's mouth raced towards Kyubi in an unbelievable speed.

The blonde demon simply smirked impishly and pinched his nose. "It's okay if you have bad breath, but you don't need to be proud of it. I mean, your breath stinks so much it's practically rotting everything! Here, let me help you taste your own medicine. Ley Inversa." **(Law Reverse)**

The cloud of death halted in its tracks abruptly before returning back impetuously to its owner and consumed Baraggan. The king screamed in affliction as he could feel his power depleted and his body decaying. "W-What is this madness! I'm God! I'm the King! This is not supposed to end like this! How dare you ant! Free me! Stop this right now! I demand you!"

"How exhilarating to know that the contemptible king is so inferior. Anyway, you're the one who has the bad breath here. I only want you to smell it yourself. I really _didn't _know you will rot too. Oh well, perhaps you're not really a god like you claim to be, huh?" The blonde demon grinned psychotically. "Damn, this fight is as boring as hell. I'm not invigorated to say the least. You didn't even last more than ten minutes. Well then, let's draw the curtain, shall we? Alma de Drenaje." **(Soul Drain)**

As if on cue, Baraggan's spirit particles were absorbed swiftly into the Kyubi's soul. "Since you're dying, let me explain my personal abilities to you so you can die a peaceful death. Unlike your distasteful prowess in allowing you to rot anything that you touch, my abilities allow me to repel anything. So basically, I have total control of gravity and this match is really an one-sided battle. Understand this; you let your arrogance get the better of you."

After draining Baraggan's soul entirely, Kyubi turned his attention to the bystanders and licked his lips provocatively.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Grimmjow snarled at the devil to mask his fear. "Let's go."

Shawlong and the rest of the followers flinched at Kyubi's patronising glare before trailing after their leader.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"That kitty cat must be the famous panther king I've been hearing about lately. Seriously, why does all the male populous residing in Hueco Mundo wants to be king, even though they're not? I find that very sad... Well, I do aspire to be one but..." Shrugging nonchalantly, the blonde demon discarded his musing and spread his wings before soaring to the night sky, leaving a trail of sands swirling on his vacated spot. "Let see, where do I go next?"

Kyubi didn't have any designated destination to go. He just glided aimlessly in the sky, trying to search for some entertainment to kill time. _"How long have I been doing this? Maybe it's time for me to settle down, find myself a beautiful, strong and powerful mate and basically do nothing except hot sex, passionate sex and more sex! Hmm... I heard Famine is a chick residing in the north continent of Hueco Mundo. I should check her out. But it will be troublesome if she thinks I'm trying to overtake her territories. I-"_

In a spur of moment, a painful headache struck the blonde demon, causing him to land clumsily onto the sand. Clutching his head in sheer agony, Kyubi screamed. "What is this! What's happening... you! You're not supposed to be awakened! Go back to sleep you pest! Stop bothering me! This is my body, not yours! You have forfeited it to me the day you're born! Stop this! I'm not going to let you do this to me!"

Massive whirlwinds and hurricanes formed around Kyubi's vicinity as he struggled to gain dominance over his body. "No! Stop this! Just go back to your cage and sleep! I will not let my reputation and existence be tarnished by the likes of you! Be gone!"

The pain got severed and intolerable. The blonde demon tumbled to the ground and slammed his head continuously onto the sand. "Stop this! This is my body! Don't you get it! With my abilities, I can rule over this land with sovereignty! You're too optimistic and kind; you don't have the will to fight, let alone protecting others! Just give up and let me take control, you insolent fool!"

Eventually, the maelstrom died and the blonde collapsed onto the desert, panting tediously as he grasped for air. As he stood up, his eyes were no longer slitted, but a gentle sapphire coloured.

Glancing at his surrounding in confusion, Naruto, for once in a very long time, finally spoke. "W-Where am I?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

**Dios Del Apocalipsis – God of Apocalypse**

**Cuatro Jinetes Del Apocalipsis – Four Horsemen of Apocalypse  
-War  
-Famine  
-Conquest  
-Death**

I am thinking of a possible harem.  
List: Mei Terumi, Temari, Shizune, Halibel, Anko, Konan, Neliel. (If I play my cards right, Yoruichi and Soifon might be in it. : ) )

If the list is quite absurd, I'll go with straight pairing. But it will be nerve-wrecking. We'll see how this story goes.

Feel free to guess who are War, Famine, Conquest and Death. I gave some little clues of their identities to you. If you want more clues, I can only say that all of them come from Naruto series. Good luck!

Don't forget to review.

Peace out.


	2. The new age has begun

Yo! I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. School reopens. Anyway, enjoy the story!

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"W-Where am I?" Naruto pondered as he stared at the desert before him.

"I'm afraid you're in Hueco Mundo, boy." A mysterious presence intruded the blonde's thoughts. Alarmed at a possible threat, Naruto averted his sight to the source and was flabbergasted at the malevolent entity before him. "Hello, I'm Death, AND I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"

Death, a skeleton being who wore a black cloak and wielded a typical scythe in one hand, was cackling sinisterly. Unfortunately, the blonde was unfazed. "So... you're Death... and you're also Your-Worst-Nightmare?"

"No! I'm Death! And I'm your worst nightmare! Get it!"

An awkward silence intruded.

"Never mind! Forget what I just said. I'm Death." With a snap of his bony fingers, a tea table materialised between the two entities, along with a teapot, a tray of cups and a novel that came with the set. Death took a seat, poured himself a cup of warm beverage and took a sip. "Ah! Nothing beats a warm cup of chai latte. Magnificent. Care to join me?"

"What do you want from me?"

Death chuckled. "Cutting straight to the cheese, huh? It isn't what I want from you. It is what I want with you!"

Naruto arched a perplexed brow. "Isn't that the same?"

"Really?" Death scratched his skull in wonderment. "I didn't know."

"What do you want?"

"Oh!" Death guffawed maliciously. "I would love to have a slice of chocolate cheesecake."

The blonde blinked dumbly. "C-Chocolate cheesecake?"

"Nah, I'm just messing with you." Taking another savoury sip from his tea, Death wiped his jagged teeth with a napkin and chuckled gleefully. "Take a seat, Naruto Uzumaki."

Staring warily at the entity of obliteration, Naruto settled down on the small chair. "So, are you not going to kill me?"

"You have an outrageous sense of humour. I do not stereotypically kill souls for the sake of amusement. Eons ago, before you were born into this planet, before the first bacteria formed into existence, my sister and I created this universe. We are the true sovereigns of this world and we govern our own legislation of life. My sister creates life, I create death. And trust me Naruto my immeasurable power exceeds my baby sister's divine omnipotence. But I am old. Older than my sister, older than this universe and older than anything I could think of, so I would like to invite you to have tea with me."

Naruto was sweating nervously. _"What the hell is with this guy?"_

"Ease, Naruto. I am here because my sister requests me to talk to you." Snapping his skeletal fingers, Death smirked as the blonde was struck with an intensified migraine. Naruto clutched his head in agony and eventually the pain subsided. "How do you feel now?"

"W-What is that?" Naruto panted anxiously.

"I have transported the knowledge of technological innovation to you and the history of both the mortal world and Soul Society. Currently, the world of the living isn't tremendously advanced but the knowledge you have just gained consists of invaluable intelligence from the distant future. Whatever you do with the information I have given to you is not up to me to decide. My mission is completed. I shall take my leave. Good day." Instantly, Death, along with his belongings, vanished.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A century later...)

Naruto was smiling with joy at the fruition of his accomplishment; he had solely constructed a castle that emanated the sense of the medieval era. The interior of his palace was designed futuristically that composed of incessant complicated technologies, sophisticated by advanced computers and many more. "All I need now is a swimming pool, a waterfall, a forest and my own personal botanic garden."

Upon entering the main door of his house, Naruto clapped his hands and the lights illuminated within the castle. "Ah! I always want to do that. Fill me in, Cortana."

Cortana, an artificial intelligence built by the blonde as a housekeeper and a companion, spoke in a femininely monotone from Naruto's watch. "I have refixed the ATS's quantum mechanics with several updated programs. It will be usable in a few minutes time."

"Great!" Naruto, dressed in his typical orange jacket and a pair of jeans, strolled serenely towards the kitchen and rummaged his fridge before grabbing his strawberry yogurt. The blonde had devised a machine that allowed hollows to successful retain their morality and in return, they would share a distinctive appearance of their former human self; unlike a hollow that ripped their masks off, the blonde had no fragments of his former mask on his features. Naruto took a spoon from his kitchen drawer and started devouring his dessert. "Yogurt is the best."

"Correction, ice cream tastes better." Cortana interrupted.

"No, ramen is much better."

"Correction, marinated fried lobster with oyster sauce tastes divine."

"No, grilled salmon with light pineapple and pepper sauce is better!"

"Correction-"

"Stop arguing with me!" Naruto yelled with childish chagrin. "I'm the boss here and I'm always correct!"

"Correction, the unfathomable mistakes you have made is more than the mistakes I have-"

"You're a computer! You're not meant to make mistakes."

"Exactly."

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Fine, you win. Damn it, I can't believe I'm losing an argument with a computer that I made myself. How depressing is that?"

"Very depressing."

"Shut up." The blonde pouted childishly.

Suddenly, the alarm on Naruto's watch rang. "Master, there is a commotion outside of the castle. Perimeters have been breached. What should we do?"

The blonde placed his yogurt on the dining table and sighed. "How many hollows?"

"Two. One female Adjuchas and one male newborn Vasto Lorde." Cortana assayed. "Judging by their levels, they are no match to you."

Naruto stroked his chin before standing up. "Alright, I'll go check it out. Besides, I got nothing much to do anyway."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Anko-chan, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you here?" The humanoid hollow who had a mask that resembled an anaconda, pale skin with chrome scales and a swaying rattling tail was confronting a towering serpent. "Orochimaru! I'm here to kill you!"

"You always say that and always end up grovelling in the sand. Even in afterlife, you're no match to me. You truly are pathetic." Orochimaru hissed. "Now, get out of my way. I have a powerful hollow to kill."

"And will that powerful hollow be me?" Orochimaru and Anko rapidly turned their attention to the intruder. "Hello, I'm Naruto, residence of the Paradise Castle."

The newborn Vasto Lorde snarled anxiously at the blonde. "You look flimsy and human. Are you not the legendary hollow, Dios Del Apocalipsis?"

"I have forsaken that title long ago. If you wish to fight, please leave here." Naruto smiled subtly. "I have no desire to watch the two of you destroying my house."

"Unfortunately, I must reject your offer." Orochimaru pointed a finger at the blonde and suddenly, tendrils of diabolic energy manifested into a vermillion orb. "You will die, and I will claim that magnificent powers of yours."

Without hesitation, the energised sphere shot out a ray of shimmering bean at Naruto. Perturbed at the unmoving blonde, Anko screamed in trepidation. "Get outta there, you moron! You will get roasted!"

To their dismay, Orochimaru's cero was absorbed entirely into Naruto's hand and subsequently materialised into a glittering crystal. "Interesting, isn't it? My ability, Absolute Defiance, allows me to repel against the law of nature. Say, what will you do if I reflect your cero back to you... ten times the original power?"

Orochimaru widened his eyes in horror when a gargantuan blast of corrupted energy soared through the atmosphere and charged directly towards the newborn Vasto Lorde. Instinctively, Orochimaru leaped upwards to avoid the incoming terror, but was stupefied when he felt a tightened grip at his shoulder and an intimidating presence behind his back. "You let your guard down. Ametralladora Cero." **(Machine Gun Zero)**

As the command was articulated, Naruto fired countless of ceros simultaneously at Orochimaru's back within milliseconds. The newborn Vasto Lorde crashed onto the sand as he screamed in agony. "Now, for the main course. Craneo Infierno Cero," **(Skull Hell Zero)**

With a snap of his fingers, a violet column of flames ascended from Orochimaru's crash site; what truly intrigued Anko was the demonic skull animating within the cero. The newborn Vasto Lorde's limp body soared towards the night sky helplessly. "Now, the last supper shall commence! Vacio Diablo Cero." **(Devil Void Zero)**

Instantly, dark flames ignited from Naruto's fingertips. Adjusting his palm pointing at Orochimaru's freefalling frame in the sky, the blonde clenched his fist and swiped his arm firmly. A gargantuan monstrosity that resembled a fierce oversized grim reaper manifested from nonexistence. Its form was integrated by savagery energy, and it wielded a colossus blazing scythe, appeared before the grinning Naruto. "This is my greatest creation amongst the list of my Cero attacks. The living Cero. Vacio Diablo Cero. The Cero that only obeys its master and kill those who oppose me."

"Don't kill him. Just send him away." The hideous giant abomination ruthlessly slammed the pole of its scythe at Orochimaru's stomach, effectively launching the newborn Vasto Lorde to the next continent of Hueco Mundo. Naruto beamed at his creation before waving a farewell. "Thanks for the help! See ya soon!"

The living Cero gave a friendly thumb up and dispersed into shreds of black energy before vanishing into nothingness. Naruto strolled casually towards the frightened serpent and smiled cheerfully. "Now that the guy is gone, you may leave. And don't disturb me unless you're facing a conundrum."

Anko bit her lower lips under her snake mask. "H-Hey!"

The blonde spun around jubilantly. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Why do you look so..."

"Human?" Naruto chuckled. "I develop this technology that allows me to condense my spiritual energy into a form of a weapon. In my case, a claymore that I don't carry around with me often. The fun part comes where it also turns the hollow into their former human self. The human self that holds dominance over their hollow body will become what your human avatar looks like."

"And you look like a fifteen year old kid." Anko examined the boy keenly.

"Yup! My race is the new race of the hollow populous. I am an Arrancar. The hollow that has regained his or her humanity by tearing off his or her mask. Surprisingly, it does grant me newfound powers."

The conclusive statement earned Anko's pique interest. "Really?"

"It seems that you wish to be part of it as well? The Arrancar movement? Usually, hollows can rip their mask off manually. However, there are many potential risks during the process. One of them is that the hollow will become vulnerable as the hollow is required to begin hibernation for a long time. However, my technology will eradicate the nonsensical process and it will only take a couple of hours." Naruto stated formally.

"It sounds... interesting."

"Of course! If you wish to become an Arrancar such as myself, you're welcome to my manor. I can guarantee you that I would provide asylum for you in my mansion and prevent any disruption during your transformation process." Naruto grinned impishly. "So, what do you say?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Have you sense that, Mei-sama?" A female centaur hollow galloped towards her mistress. "That powerful spiritual pressure. It is most likely at your level, Mei-sama. Could it be one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse?"

Mei Terumi, a humanoid hollow who had a pair of metallic crimson wings, a cascading maroon hair, a phoenix mask embedded on her delicate features, was seating on her throne. The infamous syndicate, the Sisterhood, was governed by one of the notorious Cuatro Jinetes Del Apocalipsis, Famine. Her power was vastly immense and indomitably unparallel, feared by countless of hollows for her ungodly strength. Otherwise, the Sisterhood was simply a cult of feminists.

"No, Neliel, I have sensed it as well. None of the Horsemen I have fought before could use such devastating powers. It is most likely Dios Del Apocalipsis. How strange though." Mei stroked her chin.

"What is it, Mei-sama?"

"His existence finally resurfaces once again. It has been a century since any hollow last heard of him. I wonder what he is trying to do." Mei sighed. "And where did Anko go?"

"She went to challenge Orochimaru... again." Neliel exhaled a breath of solicitude. "I hope she is alright."

"We shall wait for her return."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The fallacy of the equation in the operation of making the perfect transaction from a hollow into an Arrancar was the volume of stabiliser serum needed to pump into the hollow's blood stream in order to debilitate the imminent pain. Prior to the transformation process, the individual must be strapped and locked into a cylinder. In order to shorten the duration of the transformation, the pain that occurred would be tremendously overwhelming. If the individual was unable to retain the sudden surge of enormous spirit energy, it would be disastrous.

Anko was a giant serpent therefore a larger cylinder was needed. Luckily, the blonde had made preparation out of paranoia in the past and used a spare, which was originally meant for reservation. When Anko was situated within the vessel, the blonde promptly typed a few keys onto the holographic screens. "Cortana! Prepare for Phase 1. I want the tank fills with G1264 and readied the turbine and exhaust system before Phase 2 initiates."

"Yes, master." The computer replied as it made the necessary preparation. "Commencement of operation begins. Thermal influx rate rising. Sustaining life form. Imbuing life evolution essence into subject."

"I'll go cook dinner. She will be hungry when this is over." Naruto smiled before skipping optimistically to his extravagant kitchen. "Hmm... I think Anko-chan will be a fan for dessert. I'll go make some red bean paste soup for her!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Mei-sama! Urgent news!" Neliel bellowed frightfully. "Danzo and his goons are trespassing to our territory!"

"Danzo? How amusing. He believes that he can provoke me and assume I will sit back idly and watch him performing a futile espionage? He has underestimated the Sisterhood. Harribel!" As if on cue, a humanoid hollow, whose body was the embodiment of an impenetrable armoury defence, emerged from the shadows. "Showcasing the primal fear the Sisterhood could inflict to the intruders, I understand my mission."

"Godspeed Harribel. And be safe." The female hollow nodded before vanishing into a static blur.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A few hours later...)

Anko groggily opened an eye. Her visions were contrasting to the surrounding, but her blur sights were able to assay the tenebrous room. She felt soft sheets underneath her lithe frame and her mobility was returning. Twitching her slender fingers consciously, Anko gasped in shock. No longer were her fingers clawed and anomalously extensive; they were fingers akin to the human's. Anko sat up quickly and caressed her own face; she wasn't touching a typical cold mask, instead she was feeling the warmth of her cheeks.

Indulging in reminiscence, Anko evaluated her situation and scanned the room. She was practically in a suite; there were elegant dark curtains, artistic coffee tables and a set of luxurious chairs, a magnificent bathroom connected to her room and an enormous painting of a harmonious waterfall scenario.

Clutching the smooth silk of sheet, Anko wrapped the fabric around her exotic naked frame before slipping onto a pair of furry bunny shoes and walked towards the exit. Upon reaching the entryway, the metallic door slid upwards automatically. The former serpent was marvelled at the technology, but focused on her path as she headed to the corridor. It was a grand passage, with doors embedded on the walls and a variety of paintings and vase the epitome of grandiose.

Anko descended from the spiral stairs and was fascinated at the modernistic interior design.

"I see that you've awaken."

The former serpent yelped and twirled around to see a blonde boy, dressed in a loose black frock coat, white loose collar shirt and a black trouser, smiling at her. "Oh... the wardrobe malfunction. Come with me, I'll bring you to my fashion collections."

Anko followed the enigmatic blonde blindly and ventured across the hall to enter a chamber. Flicking on the lights, Naruto grinned at the former serpent. "Welcome, this is my fashion parade. I used to go to the human world and purchase the latest gadgets along with their wicked sense of fashion. I have to give credit to the humans for inventing the ruff collars and the overall tights. Seriously... they're so confining."

Scanning the gorgeous vicinity shined with stylist trend of clothing, Anko stammered in delight. "T-This is... so cool!"

"Indeed it is. From left to right dates ancient dress code to the future's next top model. Pick what you like. There are a thousand different range of clothing for you to choose from. Just pick and Cortana will transport them to your room." Naruto chirped.

"H-How did you get all these? And who's Cortana?"

"Cortana is this house's keeper and an artificial intelligence I constructed." The blonde chuckled. "When you have practically nothing much to do for decades, you pick up strange habits. You can say my hobbies are studying science and knitting clothes."

"You have a strange mind."

Naruto stroked his fingers absently. "Genius is always remarked that way. I'll leave you to your own musing. Remember, mi wardrobe es su wardrobe. Dinner is ready soon."

With that saying, the blonde vanished into a trace of dark blur, leaving sonic afterimages trailing his tracks. Anko grinned at the astounding wardrobe before choosing her pick.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
**  
**"Who do you think you are? How dare you place your filthy steps onto the Sisterhood's territory, Danzo." Harribel growled.

"And who might you be?" Danzo Shimura, a humanoid hollow who had a mask of a reptile, a long tail hooked with a blade at its end, a cloak concealing half of his body and a palpable hole at his chest, sneered at the female hollow. It was an outnumbered match; Danzo had an army of hollows under his command. "You should mind your own business."

"This is my business." Harribel aimed her sword at her enemies. "La Gota!"

A pressurised bullet of condensed water, akin to the shape of a shark's fang, shot out from Harribel's sword, in which the female hollow recoiled violently from her assault. Danzo smirked behind his mask as the deadly water bullet blasted at his torso. As blood coughed out from Danzo's mouth, Harribel widened her eyes in consternation as she felt a sudden intensified pain at her breasts.

It was as if reality swapped when she blinked.

Danzo was standing tall and unharmed.

She was lying on a puddle of her own blood and vigour enervated inconceivably.

"W-What?" Harribel sat up weakly as she wiped the blood from the edge of her lips.

"Rest assure, it won't be pleasant to bifurcate you now. I have great use in you." Danzo's iniquitous smirk widened under his mask and raised a single digit pointing at the incapacitated female hollow. "Time for you to experience excruciating pain! Cero!"

Harribel screamed at the affliction caused by Danzo's merciless onslaught. Crimson liquid pooled broader as Harribel's limp hands fell onto her sides, her body scorching from the heated flames of Danzo's cero and her eyes barely opened. With a hand gesture, a few hollows materialised beside the barely conscious self of Harribel. "Let her suffer total humiliation. Tear her mask off and throw her _there_. She will become the bait for me."

"N-No... stop..." Sadistically, the hollows obeyed their master's orders and tore Harribel's mask brutally while cackling wickedly at the helpless female hollow's state.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"How do I look?" Anko swirled in circles.

Catching a glimpse of the former serpent's outfit, Naruto spat his tea out indignantly. "W-What are you wearing, Anko-chan?"

"Something comfy, less restricting and still outshines my beauty." The blonde whipped his head up and down as he studied Anko's lascivious body. She was wearing a sleeveless black tank top with the word "Don't Get Punk'D" imprinted at the forefront of the fabric, which exposed her naval and her desirable curves. Lastly, Anko wore dark cargo pants, a white utility belt and a polished gothic boots that emitted an aura of boisterous wildness. "What do ya think?"

"Uh... I think it really does embellish your beauty. You're very beautiful." Naruto's honest compliment earned him a vibrant streak of pink on Anko's cheeks.

"T-Thanks." The former serpent sat on the chair and was confounded at the plates of entree, main course and desert atop the majestic, antiquated dining table. "Please, there is no need for a punctilious formality. This isn't etiquette. Treat yourself at home."

Anko inhaled the fragrance of the dishes and sighed blissfully. "I thought human's food-"

"When you become an Arrancar, you don't need to eat souls anymore. The voices in the back of your head are gone now. I consider ourselves vegetarian; we eat human's food to replenish our energy and similarly food restores our spirit energy."

"I see..."

"I'm not sure what you prefer so I cooked Quiche Lorraine as the entree, grilled rib-eye steak for the main course and red bean paste soup for the desert." Naruto smiled at Anko's expression of disbelief. "I cook frequently as well."

Taking a quick bite at her food, Anko devoured the food and cheered. "Wow! I didn't know you're a jack-of-all-trade."

"That's what happens when you have lots of free time in your hands." Naruto cut his steak traditionally and consumed the beef with a visage of unsurmountable serenity. "I know you have many unanswered questions that you wish to discuss. Please do ask. I will try my best to give you the truth."

"Hmm... I have this wakizashi on my bed and somehow I feel a connection with it. It's as if I'm part of it. What exactly is that sword?"

"Let just say that that sword of yours is your Zanpakuto. It is a sentimental entity that possesses your latent strength. Once you unleash its power, you will return to your true form. However, I don't carry mine all the time. It is cumbersome to carry and troublesome during daily life basis activities." Naruto smelled the aroma from his glass of wine and took a savoury sip. "I guess your next question is the details of your newfound powers?"

Anko nodded ecstatically. "Yes!"

"As you have known, you can fire a cero. There are a few terminologies that you must remember. Bala, Hierro, Sonido, Pesquisa and Garganta. Bala is only exclusive for our race. Although it might not be as strong as your ordinary cero, it is faster. Hierro is as its name implies, iron skin. It grants an individual defence for his or her body. The stronger you are, naturally, the stronger your Hierro is. Sonido is just a variation of Shunpo that hollows use. Pesquisa is another technique reserves only for an Arrancar. It allows an Arrancar to track down its enemies and gauge enemies' strength. Lastly, Garganta is a dimension travelling portal."

Disgesting the vast amount of information, Anko sighed. "I think I need a long time to master all of them."

"Don't worry, when everything is prepared and you have recovered from the arduous process, I will teach you all of them in my training ground."

The former serpent beamed.

"So, do you remember you past life?"

"Yeah! I'm a kunoichi from a ninja village called Konohagakure. I was murdered by my traitorous teacher and from that day onwards, I swear an oath to execute my vengeance till the day I die. I will kill Orochimaru!" Anko tightened her grip at her stainless steel cutleries.

"Revenge is an addiction. A resolve or a reason to continue our existence it might be, but it is dark and often leads to a sad solitude. Revenge might be an encouraging motivation to strive for the top, but when your mission is completed, your life becomes emptiness. Life becomes meaningless. There is no redemption, because there is no penitence to redeem your sins. Revenge is tempting, but only the strongest overcome their morbid desires." Naruto lectured with a tone of melancholy.

"Don't talk like you understand my pain!" Anko bellowed in rage before she regained her mental composure and apologised meekly. "I-I'm sorry... I just..."

"It is alright. I have no right playing God in your life. Your path is for you to choose, not me. If you ever need consolation, I am happy to be there for you, Anko-chan."

A red tint plastered on the former serpent's features. "Thanks. What about you? Do you remember your past life?"

An awfully lugubrious ambience filled the room with a doleful silence.

Naruto smiled sadly at his companion. "I have no past."

"What do you mean by that? Oh! I get it. You forgot about it, right?"

"No, I have no past." The blonde sighed as he placed his fork and knife neatly on the table. "I do not have a past because I was murdered when I was an infant. Afterwards, my proverbial tenant took over my soul and reigned over the dessert. I have no control over my body back when I committed mindless carnage and cannibalism. I totally understand if you wish to leave due to insecurity. I am willing to share my sanctuary with you, but you are at risk for your life."

Anko blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"...I am Dios Del Apocalpisis." Naruto's pair of glowing sapphire eyes scared the former serpent as she gasped in fear at the blonde's declaration.

"You... you mean..."

"That's right. They called me the God amongst hollows. I was a receptacle of evil who lacked compassion. After I've taken control over my body, I subdued my inner self and managed to control its power as well. Still, my tenant's true strength is unconquerable and he is only imprisoned for a few centuries. It wouldn't be long before he tries to compete over my sanity."

"W-Why are you telling me all these?"

"Because you need to know before you make your decision of staying here." Naruto looked at his food with troubled thoughts.

_"So, he is the rumoured strongest hollows in history. But from my point of view, he's just a lonely kid with nobody to talk to. I know what I have to do." _Anko stood up from her chair and ambled towards the blonde before embracing him in a warm hug. "I'm not leaving you, alright? I need you anyway. When that day comes, we will face it together."

Naruto tilted his head upwards and stared at Anko with a buoyant smile tugging at his lips. "Thank you."

Abruptly, a sudden rose of spiritual pressure alarmed the pair. The blonde paused as he closed his eyes and tracked the source of the spirit energy. "Interesting, my Pesquisa tells me that a few hollow just left a stranded hollow alone in the dessert outside my gate. I'm gonna check it out."

"Be careful." Anko's eyes glint a flare of concern.

"I will, Anko-chan." Naruto disappeared into a resonance static.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Outside the main gate of Naruto's castle laid an unconscious woman. The blonde's coat swayed as the dessert wind breezed by, his fists tucked inside his pockets as he speculated his surroundings. "Weird, what is a hollow lying in front of my house?"

Naruto strolled towards his fellow blonde and knelt behind the hollow. "Hey, are you alright? Is this a trap? Are you trying to kill me? Hello?"

Gently, Naruto flipped the hollow around and his eyes magnified to an exceeding degree. "W-What the hell? Who did this to you?"

The lower half of the female hollow's face was drenched in blood; Naruto could even see traces of exposed flesh and several particles of sands contaminating the female hollow's grave injuries. "This isn't good. What kind of vile, sick, twisted motherfuckers will do this to you? Ah, god damn it!"

The blonde carried the unconscious female, bridal style fashion, and darted back to his laboratory.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Cortana! Prepare the Arrancar Transformation Vessel and the Regeneration Factor Vessel!" Naruto situated the comatose hollow into a cubical chamber and strapped her appendages firmly in place. "Cortana! Alert me her pulse rate and her blood pressure if it escalates chaotically. I want all medical procedure on standby."

"Encapsulation procedures on standby. ATV and RFV on standby. Pulse rate declining. Blood Pressure declining. Master, if this continues, she will die." The computer responded emotionlessly.

"Then make sure she doesn't! I want the RFV to boost her state to 50% rate! After that, immediately starts the transformation process." Naruto typed a few keys onto a touchpad monitor and sighed. "I never really try to transform a dying hollow into an Arrancar before. I hope this will work. Cortana, if her pulse rate reaches critical level, stop the transformation process and start the regeneration process. Always make sure the 50% rate is constant throughout the course."

"Master, your method will interfere with her transformation process. There might be unforeseen consequences."

"There isn't any choice left. She will die if we give her a dose of the stabilising serum straight away. That dose is only effective if the hollow's overall state is at a 50% health rate or above. I've already pushed the limit too far. Lesser than the 50% rate will kill her or render the chemical compound inert." Naruto frowned with determination. "And I don't intend to lose her. Cortana, I want you to microinject her with the Stem Cells Infusion serum every 25 seconds at the cervical, thoracic and lumbar region of her spinal column. The transformation process will only exacerbate the severity of her current condition if there isn't any catalyst to prevent possible degeneration; the serum will minimise the fatality."

"Yes, master. Facilitation of the S194 serum in process. SCI on standby." The computers were multitasking profoundly with its stupendous knowledge. "Master, the prognostication of success rate, based on feasible statistical data, shows that she might not survive the process."

"Never try, never know. Just do as I say." Anko watched with rapt attention at the blonde's intellectual performance. She could see matrices of data reflecting in Naruto's eyes from the monitor screen and was mesmerised by the blonde's ingenious expertise in the field of science as he formulated plans with dexterity without compromising the conspicuous drawback of the operation. "W-What should I do?"

"Watch after her. Cortana will handle the rest. I have an epiphany and I know who did this to her." Naruto removed his lab coat and wore his former dark frock coat before storming towards his next destination.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Danzo was sitting in his throne, watching his minions chattering while he schemed for his next conquest. He planned to lure the infamous Horsemen of Apocalypse and disclosed their identities before destroying them. He had found out Famine's identity, Mei Terumi, leader of the Sisterhood. Danzo did have intelligence on several other horsemen but the reports were sceptical.

Suddenly, a golden flash illuminated in the middle of the stadium before Naruto manifested his frame before Danzo. "Oi, old fart!"

The hollows loyal to Danzo encompassed the blonde intruder. "How dare you enter Danzo-sama's territory!"

"You shall be slain for your foolishness!"

"Die!"

"Silence!" Danzo bellowed and the influence was contagious; everybody obliged and went mute. "I apologise for my subordinates' impudence. How can I help you, Dios Del Apocalipsis."

Upon hearing the nefarious title, the hollows trembled in vexation at the demonic entity before them. "Stop pretending. You attack that hollow and rip her mask off from her face! That is your signature attack! How dare you!"

"Oh? I'm sorry but I don't recall ripping any hollow's mask off from any face recently." Naruto widened his eyes in realisation. _"Oh shit! This is a trap! He purposely wants me to come to him so I can disclose of my location to him indirectly. That shrewd bastard! He planned this all out."_

"Danzo, if you dare come near my territory again, I will finish the unfinished business years ago." Naruto grinned as he eyed Danzo's cloak which was hiding his missing left appendage. "I took away your left arm decades ago. Do you think taking away that right arm of yours will be any less difficult? Don't cross the line too far, Danzo. Or what's left of you will be nothing but dusts. Remember that, you contemptible old fool."

Within split seconds, Naruto dissolved into a torrent of jet stream.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A few days later...)

Harribel awoke lethargically, and was surprised that the first thing she saw was a dark ceiling. Attempting to draw herself into a sitting posture, the female blonde tired to rise but felt a hand pushing her back. Reacting to impulse, Harribel struggled against the opposing force; however, her feeble intention was disrupted when she saw an unfamiliar blonde using his weight to pin her onto the bed by pressing his hands and legs on hers.

It was then Harribel noticed Naruto was flushing five different shade of red.

She also caught a glimpse of her fellow blonde's averting cerulean eyes and concluded that Naruto was restraining his urge to look at her.

_"Do I really look ugly to him?" _Harribed pondered but momentarily realised that her fellow blonde was trying not to look at her chest. Curiously, the female blonde looked at her chest and instantly widened her eyes in wonderment. The once plated white armour enveloping her body was gone. Finally, Harribel caught on; Naruto was avoiding gazes at her exposed ample bosoms resulted from her blanket sliding off during her initial struggles.

Harribel massaged her breasts and gave her assets a light squeeze while she moaned sultrily.

Naruto choked. "W-What are you doing?"

The female blonde stared at her fellow blonde in puzzlement before she registered the outline of her slim fingers. "Is this a dream?"

The question was unequivocal, but Naruto perceived the austerity in Harribel's enchanting emerald eyes. "No, Harri-chan, this is not. Nor it is fantasy. This is reality. I saved you two days ago from the brink of death by transforming you into an Arrancar. This is your human avatar and your predominant form."

"Really? W-Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I will elucidate your condition to you tomorrow. Rest now." Naruto smiled affectionately at the female blonde before kissing her forehead, oblivious by Harribel's fluster. Climbing out from the bed, Naruto pulled the blanket to Harribel's neck level and spoke with a soothing tone. "Good night, Harri-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." Harribel closed her eyes and went into a peaceful slumber with a placid smile tugging at her lips.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Yes, Danzo is a bitch and Harribel is acting weird. I mean, seriously, if you're a hollow and then you suddenly become a hollow, will you not freaked out? Harribel has a unique way of expressing her... daze. She is just confused. And that is what I like about her. Clueless but still trying to retain her coolness.

And yes, Danzo is a bitch.

I'm still considering the pairing.

1.)NarutoXAnko  
2.)NarutoXHarribel  
3.)NarutoXMei  
4.)NarutoXNeliel  
6.)NarutoXSamui  
7.)NarutoXHarem  
8.)I miss 5

Danzo is a bitch.

I'm planning to extend Naruto's new family list as well.

Please review and tell me what do you think.

Peace out!

(P.S: I don't own Halo's Cortana... hehehehe)


	3. The disgusting truth and a teddy bear

Finally, another chapter done.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

A foot of solitude stepped lightly onto the stark white sands of the desert. "Dios Del Apocalipsis... your fame exaggerates all the way here. I will see with my eyes just how strong you are. Nothing escapes my eyes, and nothing will."

The mysterious entity disappeared into a resonance blur, leaving a trail of stirring dusts.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Harribel sat up from her bed and blinked repetitiously. She wasn't living in fantasy, but reality. However, something caught her peripheral vision. A brown teddy bear the size of her torso was sitting idly beside her pillow. Harribel reached out for the furry plush toy and stroked the fur of the teddy bear before hugging it closely to her chest. Slipping into a pair of bunny slippers, the female blonde ambled towards the exit of the room.

As she was about to reach the doorsteps, the metallic door slid upwards, startling Harribel in the process. The female blonde stared at the gap where the door was and took a step back. The metallic door automatically shut downwards. Harribel blinked before taking another curious step forward and the door rose.

The bewildered blonde walked forward and the door shut behind her.

Harribel shrugged nonchalantly and ventured through the hallways and climbed the artistic spiral staircase.

When she reached ground level, she was surprised at the modernistic interior design of the manor. At that exact moment, Naruto walked into the spacious living room with a cup of coffee in his hand and saw a naked Harribel clutching a teddy bear into her chest. "H-Harri-chan! Y-You're not... not... wearing..."

Harribel arched a confused brow. "I'm not wearing...?"

"Clothes!" The blonde twirled around, his face flushed a deep red. "I'll call Anko to bring you to get some c-clothes. Uh... just stay there."

"Clothes?" Harribel blinked in perplexity as she watched Naruto vanished into a current of air stream. "And what is Anko doing here?"

Waiting patiently, the female blonde was surprised to see Anko strolling towards her with a sheepish grin adorning her features. "I wouldn't have guessed underneath that serpentine body of yours lays something like this. I am impressed."

"Heh! Enough with the reminiscence, we'll talk in the wardrobe chamber. Naruto-kun is pretty shy around hot girls like us, especially when we're naked." Anko led the female blonde towards their allocated destination and giggled. "You do know that the bear you're holding onto belongs to Naruto-kun? I guess he gives his favourite teddy bear to you as a get-well charm."

"Really? This bear belongs to him?" Harribel held onto the furry plush toy tightly and blushed unwittingly. "Why would he do that?"

"Well, I guess he cares about us. He might be very powerful, but he's still a little boy."

"He's powerful?" Harribel rested her chin atop the teddy bear's head.

"Yeah, he'll explain it to you. Ah! We're here." The door slid sideways upon the women's arrival and Anko casually flicked the lights on before bellowing merrily. "This room is filled with all sorts of fancy clothing! Pick anything you like. Naruto-kun doesn't care much. You can say that this room belong to us! And look at that disco ball at the ceiling? Yeah, that! I put it up there to enrich the effect. Cool huh?"

"Interesting." The female blonde placed her furry plush toy on a nearby chair and explored the wide range of velvet silks and fabric. "So... how long have you been staying here?"

The former serpent shrugged. "A couple of days."

"Are you going to return to Mei-sama?"

Anko sighed. "Mei-sama takes care of me, I know that. But my objective no longer ties with the Sisterhood anymore. I'm gonna stay here with Naruto-kun. Besides, we're Arrancar, it is an irreversible process. In exchange for more power, we regain our humanity and cast out our hollow's nature. The price to pay is the incessant guilt that will consume us eventually. Well, that's what Naruto-kun told me."

"More power?" Harribel picked out a dress unknowingly and studied the clothing. "I assume that Arrancar are hollows that remove their masks, right?"

"Correct! Naruto-kun says that if hollows remove their masks themselves, there will be segments of our former masks on our face. However, because the transformation is executed by Naruto-kun's technologies, we are able to become a perfect Arrancar. Those hollows who have segments of their masks on their face mean that some of their cannibalistic instincts are still stored within them. And there are limits for such imperfect hollows. Naruto-kun did tell me more about it, but I don't understand most of what he was saying." Anko laughed meekly as she scratched her violet hair.

"Sacrifices are inadvertent. In the hell we refer as our world, we taint our souls with the sins of many. To be honoured with the unworthy salvation that we are graced upon, I have not seen the world's end yet." Harribel sighed. "The gift of the goddess is the soul of a heart, the compassion that this hell yields. We stray so far, and we sink so low. We fight to survive, and there are some who fight to cope with their thirst. To shine me with the holy light of love and open my eyes to the truth of the rarest gift, my loyalty shall forever lie with he who shows me his heart."

Anko quirked her uneasy smile. "Uh... okay. I'm just gonna leave you here to finish whatever you're doing now. Er... Naruto-kun is preparing lunch. Just tell Cortana what you want and she will handle the rest."

The female blonde was perturbed when the purple haired woman left, leaving her alone in the chamber. "Who's Cortana?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Why, E, Ass! YES!" A humanoid hollow who had wild grey hair, black fur intact on his shoulders with indigo tinted armour plates embedded on his body and a set of fins on his back. His left arm was attached with the head of a metallic alligator and within the jaws was adhered with a titanium blade stained with dried blood. His mask, with jagged fangs at the end of the plate, concealed his upper features and only exposed his mouth and chin. "Hey, bro, you're back! Guess what? I just broke my records of drowning two hundred hollows with one tsunami! Awesome, eh?"

"We should seek out Vasto Lorde. They will taste better." Another humanoid hollow emerged from the shadows. He had cascading black hair, maroon plated armours and a mask that resembled a lion. "Let us leave. It will be a nuisance if Madara catches up and try to kill us once again."

"I swear, even after death, he is still very persistence. Do you think he likes you?" The grey haired hollow laughed. "That will make my day!"

"Shut up!" The black haired hollow fumed in annoyance. "I love Mito and I will love her even after death. I won't give up finding her in this wasteland."

"Aww! Such a faithful husband. What will ya do if she is a shinigami? Kidnap her and make her your pet mouse?"

"I... I will wish her all the best in her new life!" The lion masked hollow sighed.

"Yeah, just don't go emo on me. Or ya no better than those Uchiha. Always brooding and shit. I am done playing games with them. The next time I see one, I will KILL them myself. And then drag their dead body with me to the human world, fry them REAL nice and eat their remains! That will be exciting."

"I am not emo and I don't brood. You should adjust your stereotypical viewpoint to an appropriate paradigmatic worldview." The black haired hollow smirked. "That way, you won't look like a ludicrous idiot."

"I'm not an idiot! I can count up to twenty!" The silver haired hollow crossed his arm and huffed.

"If you can count up to twenty, why not twenty-one?"

"Hmm... good question! Never ask myself that-"

A horde of hollows crossed the boundaries, and in the process, alerting the two hollows. One of the hollows sneered. "Hey, guys! Look what I found? The great Horsemen of Apocalypse! Conquest and Death, the twin brothers who fight together. How adorable! Let's kill those two bastards!"

Conquest and Death smirked. "Looks like we ain't looking for no Vasto Lorde now. We got dinner served for us already."

"Then what are we waiting for, brother?"

The army of rogues roared before charging towards their funeral.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Harribel was dressed in a white tank top, her black bra was translucent through the thin fabric, and a pair of blue shorts. The combination of her preference in clothing, though emanated a sense of leisure, it somewhat embellished her natural beauty. She was still clutching onto her teddy bear while strolling through the sombre passages to her designated place. "This place is full of surprises. I didn't know computers can convey their messages as if it has a mind of its own."

When the female blonde reached into the entrance of the dining room, she was dumbstruck by the antiquated decorations within the room, which somehow ostracised the futuristic design for the rest of the mansion. The table emitted an aura of the ancient period, as well as the gothic thrones that replaced the dining chairs. Situated on the wooden dining table was a feast, consisting of roast poultries, fresh salads, a few plates of omelettes and several dishes of various desserts.

"Welcome, Harri-chan, this is a celebration for our newest member in the family!" Naruto raised a glass of white wine and cheered. "For freedom!"

"For FREEDOM!" Anko yelled.

Harribel blinked. "Newest member? Family? Freedom?"

"Yeah! You're a part of the family... or you wish to leave. I have no obligation forcing you to stay here if you don't wish to stay..." The blonde sulked as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"I decided to stay here. The accommodation is truly pleasant to say the least." Harribel smiled, in which Naruto flashed a toothy smirk.

"Okay! Now, eat up! I cooked all these for you! Since I don't know what your preference in the culinary field is so I just cook my regular lunch menu. You can call these an impromptu lunch, slightly tardy, but still acceptable." Naruto laughed nervously.

Harribel scanned her vicinity before taking a sit on the nearby chair. "So, I would like to know more about you."

"Oh yes. Where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself to you. I am Naruto Uzumaki, the head of this household. This entire house is yours, as long as you obey the three rules. Very simple rules." Naruto wiped his mouth gracefully with a napkin and smiled. "One: No destruction within the house. Two: Respect and Appreciation, and that mean no unnecessary instigation and castigation. Three: No releasing their Zanpakuto unless desperate situation arises."

"Zanpakuto?"

Anko interjected. "Did you see any weapon lying beside you when you woke up just now?"

"Yes, a broadsword. Why?"

The former serpent chortled as she enunciated. "That's your Zanpakuto. It contains a part of you. It is a receptacle of your powers. Unlike shinigami, once we released our Zanpakuto, we might return back to our old self with additional strengths. Naruto-kun will show us those extraordinary powers soon."

"When?" Harribel and Anko's eyes darted towards the blonde.

"Soon. You two need to rest first. Besides, it takes a while for your newfound powers to be accessible." Naruto took a sip from his wine and grinned. "Now... about me. I have already told Anko-chan about my... past. I have said it and I will say it again, I am willing to share my sanctuary with you, but you must be prepared. My moniker was once... Dios Del Apocalipsis."

It took Harribel a few minutes to digest the information and when she dropped the spoon, it was the indication of her petrifaction. "Y-You... the legendary harbinger of death... that's you?"

"Yeah, I know. Looks can be deceiving." Naruto chuckled hollowly. "He is subdued, but he will try to overwhelm me with his erroneous conscience. I simply term my condition as a degradation that I must overcome and this vaticinal of my irrevocable fate of decadence is truly... distressing. I cannot guarantee your safety, but Anko-chan still insists of staying. I... I just want to utilise my powers to contribute to the society."

"Alright! Let's stop this angst! It's making me all sad and stuff. Let's not waste any food and EAT!" Anko grabbed her fork and stabbed the roast turkey.

The ambience of the room was sorrowfully melancholy, and Naruto was distraught by Harribel's silence. The female blonde exhaled a heavy breath and softened her gazes at her fellow blonde. "You have given me a new and better life. My soul was once corrupted by vengeance, as I endured torment through my journey, committing sacrifices to find my own salvation. Then you came and freed me from the eternal cycle of carnage. I belong to you now."

Naruto blushed miserably at the female blonde's tone laced with cryptic hint of lust and mischief. "T-There is no need to say that. I am just relieved that you're okay now."

Observing the interaction between the two blondes, Anko felt a pang of jealous stirring in her heart.

Harribel picked up the two sticks on the table, assuming they were utensils, and poked the chicken with a clueless visage.

Naruto chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Aren't these sticks used for... poking?"

"They are chopsticks, Harri-chan. You don't really poke things with them; you use them as a tool to eat. Here, I'll exemplify it for you." Naruto ambled towards the female blonde's sit and gently grabbed her hand before illustrating the methods to her. After a few trials, Harribel was able to use it, albeit slightly clumsy. "There you go! More practice makes progression."

The blonde returned back to his throne and smiled at the flustered female blonde, obviously he was naive to the feelings of the opposite sex. However, Anko was fuming inwardly with anger, unconsciously stabbing her turkey with vehement vigour. Noticing Anko's umbrage, Naruto asked in concern. "Anko-chan, is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh! N-No, nothing's wrong. I just have this sudden craving for shark fin soup. Ah, ambrosia!"

Harribel blinked and immediately deciphered Anko's threat. "Naruto-sama, do you happen to make any handbags? I have specific taste for the texture of the bag and I will greatly prefer snakeskin bags."

Anko grinded her teeth in pure rage before slamming her fist onto the table. "You have a problem with me, bitch?"

"Yes I do." Harribel retorted monotonously.

"Hey! Cut it out already! What did I say about the rules in the house? Respect and Appreciation. We are no longer mindless beasts wandering in the dessert anymore. Hollows might be part of our ancestry, but no mindless beasts are my brethrens. If we want to resolve conflicts, we do it by the diplomatic ways. Violence never solves anything." Naruto stated solemnly before raising the peace sign. "Besides, I don't have any shark fins and I don't use snakeskin to make accessories. That's animal cruelty! Hmm... but killing chickens and turkeys are part of animal cruelties too. Oh well, human's interpretation of their controversial issues, no matter political or social, always share relation with hypocrisy."

Harribel and Anko folded their arms and huffed.

"Come on, girls. How about this, after lunch, I'll show you your new powers. And if we got time, I'll bring the two of you to the world of the living. It will be fun! Last I heard, a guy called Humphry just discovered the existence of potassium. And then I can give you a grand tour in the mansion."

The two women were still unhappy.

_"Damn it. I wish Kami's brother blesses me with knowledge of how the women's minds work. Wait! Why are they angry for starters?" _Naruto stroked his chin in deep contemplation before beaming in delight. "Who here likes music?"

Harribel and Anko eyed Naruto quizzically. "Music?"

"I can play over five different musical instruments. The piano is one of my favourites. If it could calm you down, I can play it for you? After all, music gives colours to life, doesn't it?"

Anko blushed. _"N-Naruto-kun is willing to play the... thingy for me?"_

Harribel had a similar reaction as the former serpent, but she was confused nevertheless as an inner turmoil swelled within her heart. _"Naruto-sama is offering to showcase his talents for me? W-Why? Why does it for someone as lowly as me... Do I deserve Naruto-sama's compassion? If he is willing to show me such kindness, then I will sacrifice everything to protect him."_

"I'll take your silences as a yes! Then it's set. Once we finish lunch, I'll show you my-" Naruto didn't finish his statement as a tremendous force slammed upon him, along with the two women. "Oh what? What's going on? Cortana! What's wrong?"

"Master, there is a single hollow standing outside the gate of the manor. It is advisable to lure the assailant away before your forthcoming battle destroys the manor." The computer spoke through from the speakers located at the corners of the ceiling within the chamber. Naruto pondered momentarily before standing up and tided his white blazer. "I guess the piano session has to be put on hold. I'll be back. Stay in the castle. I don't want the two of you to get hurt."

"Be safe, Naruto-sama." Harribel said which caused Naruto to smile tenderly. "I will, Harri-chan. Thank you."

"D-Don't get killed or something. Just... come back to me." Anko averted her eyes uneasily.

However, Naruto wasn't aware of the context of the statement and simply chuckled benevolently. "I will, Anko-chan."

Within split seconds, the head of the household vanished into a sonic blur.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto materialised his frame before the intruder of his castle and frowned. "Seriously, what's with the occasion lately? People are coming to my house for no apparent reason nowadays. So, how may I help you... uh..."

"Ulquiorra Cifer. I am here to test my capacity." The humanoid hollow bore a set of white horns at the side of his forehead, a pair of demonic bat wings adorned on his back, protruding black fur at various portion of his body, a prehensile tail and a significant aura of indifference. "You must be Dios Del Apocalipsis, the once monarch of Hueco Mundo, it might be an overstatement though. You emit no sense of danger whatsoever."

"Please, I do not wish to partake in any battles. I abhor violence." Naruto smiled. "So, please leave me and my family alone."

"Family? You leak the scent of a hollow, yet you don't look like one. Why?"

"I'm an Arrancar, a new breed of hollows. Judging from your strength, you must be a newborn Vasto Lorde. Very young indeed."

"No matter, my goal is to eradicate your existence and claim your essence of infinite strength as my prize." Ulquiorra spread his wings and darted towards Naruto.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The blonde sighed before his cerulean eyes glowed an effulgent crimson and parallel beams of intensified heat discharged from his eyes. "Cero."

Ulquiorra shifted his trajectory and flew up to the night sky. "I didn't know he can shoot cero from his eyes."

"Ametralladora Cero." A barrage of binding red beams shot from Naruto's palm ruthlessly at the flying Ulquiorra who was avoiding the incoming projectiles. The bat hollow retreated and spun around abruptly before pointing a digit at his opponent. Tendrils of malevolent energy permeated into the dark orb before Ulquiorra released his variation of assault. "Don't underestimate me. Cero!"

Analysing the deadly force of the humanoid hollow's onslaught, Naruto thrust a palm forward as a globe of corrupted energy, accompanied by six hovering spheres of radiance encircling the epicentre, manifested into existence and grew exponentially. Eventually, the six spheres halted their orbits and merged with the centre globe; Naruto's eyes shimmered in the flash of wicked green as he announced calmly. "Siete Estrellas Cero."

The ray of absolute pandemonium shined a jade green colour before unleashing chaos at Ulquiorra and collided against the hollow's cero; Naruto's attack easily overwhelmed the opposing force and resulted in a deafening explosion which reverberated through the entire desert. The impact threw Ulquiorra off his bearing as he soared away from the combat zone. _"I have severely underestimated this hollow. He intends to lure me away from his home while maintaining a divergence. I am starting to understand why they named him the Dios Del Apocalipsis."_

Ulquiorra had a sudden premonition of danger and reeled his momentum to its original state, but was startled when he heard the sharp sound of static. "Ley Inversa."

An ungodly force slammed brutally at his back, sending Ulquiorra crashing at the dunes of the wasteland. The hollow groaned at the affliction inflicted by the blonde; his senses told him to stand up promptly and his impetus commanded him to move, but his body was limp. Opening a weak eye, Ulquiorra saw the silhouette of the authoritarian frame of Naruto. "The proper term for your current condition is humiliation. However, I do not intend to give it to you."

"I am defeated, bested by a greater being than I am. My journey is over. Spare me the sympathy and destroy me! If you do not end me then this fight will remain forever unsettled."

"Death blow is out of character for me. I don't deliver them. Ending life is a tragedy." Naruto stared blankly at Ulquiorra with an impassive demeanour. "There are many things out there you can accomplish. Still, your philosophy of defeat is ridiculous to me. Rather unnerving if you ask me."

"How?"

"Your journey hasn't end. No. Not yet. Like me, you can utilise your powers to contribute to the society." The blonde squatted beside the fallen form of Ulquiorra and smirked. "I have a proposal for you, Ulquiorra. You wish to hand your fate to me. I intend to shape the fate you have given to me. To do that, I need your support."

"What is it?"

"I am willing to give you more power. I am willing to return your humanity to you. I am willing to provide you a sanctuary. I understand that such miracles are... absurd in the eyes of those who haven't seen one. There are conditions." Naruto's grin widened. "You have to follow my teaching to the letter. I am inclining to the path of a pacifist and so are the members of my race. I am an Arrancar. Basically, I differentiate between my ancestors and my race by the regards of the importance based on sentimental values that each group upholds. You have to follow it."

"To serve you?" Ulquiorra answered.

"In a way, yes. So I need a promise. Are you willing to do that to regain your pride?"

Ulquiorra contemplated. There was nothing he could do. Perhaps, a new life might give him the opportunity to construct his own knowledge of the diverse concepts concerning the meaning of his life. "Very well. I accept."

"Good."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Have you seen that? Naruto-kun just kicks his ass like it is child play or something." Anko smirked as she glanced through the window.

Harribel snuggled her teddy bear and sighed. "That gravity force. It's unusual. I am sure Naruto-sama didn't expel a pressurised force from his hand. No. I have a feeling that Naruto-sama is manipulating Hueco Mundo's own gravity field into his bidding."

"Really? I just know that I do not intend to be hit by that expulsion. Did you see how that dude was defeated by one hit? It's like an instant KO. And that emo-looking hollow is definitely strong, no doubt about it."

"Naruto-sama is beyond his league, beyond our league." Anko initially thought that the female blonde was talking to her, but was stunned to realise that Harribel was actually conveying with the furry toy. "I will take my leave."

The violet haired woman gaped at Harribel's distancing form. "The hell is with her?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A few days later...)

Ulquiorra was awakened from his slumber. It felt like an eternity had just drifted passed in a second. A century worth of undesirable memories was like yesterday and now he gained a body of a human. Ulquiorra felt an overflowing maelstrom of untamed power circulating within his body, ready to be exploded. In retrospect, Ulquiorra was obligated to serve Naruto as he was forever indebted to his master.

Removing the sheets, Ulquiorra climbed out of the bed, trying to adjust his new sets of bearings. Flexing his toes and fingers, the pale Arrancar scanned the room and saw clothes hanging on the hanger. Instinctively, Ulquiorra walked towards his objective and studied the different layers of fabrics in plain curiosity. He was not sagacious at human's values in modesty but somehow he felt the urge to cover his body.

Ulquiorra was dressing himself with the blue tights, but paused in his actions. He hoisted a strange, red clothe with awkward cuttings; it had three holes and bore the shape of a triangular panel. "What is this? This... thing reminds me of the anatomical shape of a human's pelvis."

The pale Arrancar sighed and slipped it on before situating a red hat on his head and left.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"And then I was like, 'come and get this sweet ass of mine!' And he was like, 'I'll beat your ass!' We fight and I pounce on his ass real good!" Anko was invigorated as she told her tales of her adventure as a ninja when she was alive; Naruto was listening in rapt attention while Harribel yawned insouciantly. "After I return back to my village, I saw this perverted asshole called... Ka... Ka... Kakock...shit... something! And I steal his porn and run off!"

"What did he do? Please! Save me the suspense! It's killing me!"

Anko giggled at Naruto's antics. "He chases after me with a squad of ANBU! Then I stop running and took out a lighter. I was like, 'come at me and I burn your favourite shit!' And he was like, 'no, my precious, no!' Of course, I burn it and he cries and shit himself."

The blonde laughed, along with Anko; Harribel was hugging her teddy bear while glaring daggers at the purple haired Arrancar.

Until Ulquiorra appeared, the three Arrancars turned their attentions at the newest member of the family.

Upon seeing Ulquiorra's outfit, Anko fell onto the floor while laughing hysterically.

Naruto choked.

Harribel sniffed her teddy bear, unconcerned by the occurrence.

Ulquiorra was taken aback by the reactions. "What's wrong?"

The blonde yelled. "What the hell is wrong with your getup? I thought I gave you my black t-shirts and jackets! What the hell are you wearing? Besides, you don't wear your underwear outside your pants... you wear it INSIDE your pants! And why are you wearing the Christmas hat? It's not December yet!"

The pale Arrancar arched a brow. "H-Huh?"

Naruto deadpanned and shifted his sights at Anko who was still guffawing in a lunatic frenzy. "Anko-chan! How many times did I tell you not to do that!"

"I-I can't help myself!" The former serpent saw Ulquiorra's bizarre costume and laughed again while clutching her stomach. "TOO FUNNY! CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! STOMACH HURTS!"

The blonde grabbed the perplexed Ulquiorra and apologised. "Um... sorry about her. Let's go to the wardrobe chamber."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A few minutes later...)

Ulquiorra returned with proper attire and a stoic attitude; he was dressed in a white jacket, in which underneath was a black shirt adorned with green stripes and he wore a pair of navy-blue jeans along with a pair of white blucher shoes. Naruto chuckled at the escapade previously and settled down on the couch. "Please, this is your home now. Feel free to use any electrical appliances here. Just don't destroy them. Anko-chan _accidentally _spoilt my air-conditional yesterday."

"Hey, the machine is releasing heat instead of cold air!" Anko protested.

Harribel rolled her eyes, her teddy bear resting idly on her lap. "You switched on the heater, that's why."

"I-It's not my fault!" Anko blushed in embarrassment. "The remote control hates me!"

Naruto sighed. "So, wanna tell us more about you? Your past life? Your hobbies, likes, dislike, wish?"

Ulquiorra simply replied expressionlessly. "I was a detective. I died when I was investigating a cold case that involved a serial killer. I had a hunch when I knew who the murderer was and so I purposely allowed him to join my team. However, his action led me to doubt my judgement until he killed me. I still remember clearly my last moment when I died knowing that he was the serial killer."

Anko patted the pale Arrancar's shoulder in a mean of consolation. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I killed him after he died."

Naruto, Anko and Harribel stared at Ulquiorra silently.

"..."

Ulquiorra blinked. "Did I say something?"

"No... nothing... go on." Naruto urged.

"I do not think I have any hobbies. Perhaps anything that involves with tactics might interest me. Shogi and chess might be something I would do in my leisure time. As for my likes, it depends on the context of the miscellaneous question. I do believe I like the taste of sweet. As for my dislikes, since Naruto-sama is a pacifist, I am logically a person who will detest violence. I wish to serve Naruto-sama to the best of my ability."

The blonde chuckled. "You might serve me, but that doesn't mean I'm robbing off your freedom or something. And don't be restricted to say what you wish to say in front of me due to formality. We are a family now. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki. I don't know how old I am. Lost counts of it. My hobbies are discovering the mysteries of science, knitting, cooking and reading. I like ramen and my new family. I dislike violence and hate the very core of immorality. My wish is to protect my family."

Anko waved her hand fanatically. "My turn! I'm Anko Mitarashi. I like dango and all sorts of food Naruto-kun cooks! They are delicious! You should try it sometime. My hobbies are playing pranks on everybody. I hate Orochimaru! My wish is to kill him and be here for Naruto-kun when he needs me."

"I'm Tia Harribel. I like fishcakes, the sea, reading and my teddy bear. I dislike anybody who wishes to harm Naruto-sama. My wish is private matter." Harribel unconsciously snuck a glance at her fellow blonde and blushed.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

To say that Naruto was jubilant was an understatement; he was joyous that he finally had a family that he could call his own. He loved how Anko was always enthusiastic about technologies and carried a hilarious sense of humour. He was truly bemused by Harribel's fondness for the teddy bear he gave it to her; she was never seen without carrying the stuffed toy. She even named the bear Naruki. Unfortunately, the blonde was incognisant of Harribel's attraction to him.

Ulquiorra was adjusting to a new habitual lifestyle. After all, an incessant struggle for dominance and survival would, without a doubt, drove any men insane. A hollow had no conscience to begin with; they were monsters built for senseless mass extermination. Naruto envisioned and aspired for Arrancars to be recognised as harmonious creatures, capable of distinguishing the difference between barbarity and morality.

Naruto twisted the tap and washed his hands. Finishing his bedtime routine, the blonde looked at the mirror and widened his eyes in sheer trepidation.

His mirror image wasn't reflecting his supposedly looks.

It was reflecting a person who had the same features as he had, but a different, inauspicious aura.

"Heya, partner. Hasn't it been a while since we last chat?"

Naruto growled. "What do you want, Kyubi?"

The blonde spat venomously but Kyubi was unfazed; unlike Naruto, Kyubi had a golden mane that had a few streaks of stylish crimson on his hair and sinister black sclera. To Naruto, the terrorising portion of Kyubi's features was his ominous slitted crimson pupils. "Oh, you know what I want, Naruto. Are you that dumb?"

"You know I won't return my body to you. What do you want?"

Kyubi grinned lecherously. "It is true that I can't control your body, but that doesn't mean I can't control certain parts of your body. You know what you want. I know what you want. And you know the _two _of them want what you want as well. Why not fulfil their wet dreams and fucked them now!"

"I am not you! Anko-chan and Harri-chan are sisters to me!"

"Really? How about we put that theory to the test? If they are sisters to you, then naturally you wouldn't lust for them. Let see, what happens if I increase your testosterone levels to the maximum? Hmm... What happen if I increase certain secretion of your hormones? Hell, I should just shut down that code of honour that you uphold so dearly and flood you with naked illustrations of your precious Anko-chan and Harri-chan screaming for you! How about that?"

"If you could do that, you would do it long time ago."

"Ah, but long time ago, those two fuck toys don't stay under your roof." Kyubi countered, and his smirk widened as he saw fear and disgust plastered on Naruto's features.

"You bastard!"

"Aww... grow up. I'll say that if you walk into your Anko-chan's bedroom now naked, she would jump at you and suck your cock like a whore. Wait, maybe she IS a whore. I wonder if her pussy is tight or not. Most likely stretchy and loose, get my drift?"

"You're sick!" Naruto bellowed in contempt, but Kyubi continued regardless.

"Oh? Why thank you! But seriously, you should test out my theory, since you like solving theories so much. Fuck, it might be true anyway. I got a better idea, just sneak into her bedroom and suck her pussy! Maybe finger her and see if her pussy can fit your fist. I guarantee you that she will let you fuck her until her ass splits! It's not like she never got fucked before. Hmm... I think she probably whores herself back when she's alive and let everybody fucks her for the sake of boredom."

"Silence! Shut up! Get out of my head! Stop it! No! Shut up!" Naruto clutched his head in agony. "Anko-chan isn't like that!"

"You really think she is a saint, huh? Stop being so naive! Fuck her now! If she isn't a whore, then you get your fun for fucking virgin. Well, if she is, you still get-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Alright, let's switch topic. How about your Harri-chan sleeping in the next room? You do know that she likes you, right? Fuck it, I bet she will give you a blowjob if you ask for it! Come on! Go for it! You don't think I can't smell her lust for you? She wants you to fuck her. Oh yes! She is naughty and she needs a good spanking. Go get her, boy! I will always support-"

"Stop degrading them! They are not like you! They never will!" Naruto punched the mirror in rage. However, the cracked mirrors still reflected Kyubi's disturbing grin. The blonde scorned Kyubi in disdain; the demonic entity served the purpose of mocking him and no matter what he did, he would never get rid of his curse. "Listen to me, you twisted son of a bitch-"

"Oh? Naruto is a bad boy. Swearing? Gosh. What a bad boy you are. Maybe you should ask Anko-chan and Harri-chan to give you a spanking inste-"

"Shut up! You are not me and you will never have my body. I will never let you resurface to existence and I'll be damned if I let you touch them!"

Kyubi studied his nails and yawned. "Empty threats. Truth is you know you can't do anything to stop your fate. I am like a charging battery. You might have this body of yours but one day... I will return. And when I return, I will reclaim my empire. Of course, every emperor needs a queen and concubines for him to fuck, right? I take your Anko-chan and Harri-chan as my prize. They will make great stress relievers."

Naruto felt revolted by his counterpart's words. "I will kill you before you can even do that!"

Tolerance emptied, Kyubi roared. "It is you who should listen to me, Naruto! I am a death sentence to you. My very existence is a death sentence to you! And you can't kill me. After I conquer Hueco Mundo like I did centuries ago, I will conquer Soul Society, then I will conquer the world of the living, and then I will slaughter the Spirit King and become the God of all worlds!"

"You're delusional!"

"Say what you want, but your subconscious knows I am more than capable of doing that. Goodnight, Naruto. Oh, send my regards to the girls." Kyubi cackled tantamount to a heartless devil as he faded. "I can't wait to claim them myself."

Naruto collapsed onto his bathroom floor, panting tediously as he felt the bombardment of a nausea flooding his mind and grimaced. "You have taken everything from me. My life, my childhood, my past. I am not going to let you take away my future, Kyubi! I'm not going to let you hurt my family. Never! I will keep you rotting in my mind."

The blonde's sapphire eyes glowed with determination and absolute resolution. "Stay where you belong... in my memories."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

I am contemplating whether I should introduce some Dead or Alive characters into the show, especially Ayane.  
1.) She is that badass.  
2.) She is that hot.  
3.) She is that... awesome as a ninja?

Urgh, I am seduced by the temptation! Whoever doesn't know who Ayane is, GOOGLE HER!

I have seen some fanfic stories that depict Anko being a tramp. They start talking about her relationship with Anko and Naruto and her refusal to be a paedophile or another story where the whole story is about her being a slut. When I read it, first impression comes to me; this is fucked up. But then I asked myself, what if she was? I start to have this mental debate of whether Anko should be a real slut in this story or should I keep it ambiguous or...

I am confused.

(Please note that Naruto is older than Anko in this fic considering the fact that Naruto has been a hollow far longer than Anko has.)

Seriously, I do feel weird writing Kyubi's dialogue. He is a serious motherfucker, enough said!

Possible Pairings:  
1: NarutoXAnko  
2: NarutoXHarribel  
3: NarutoXNeliel  
4: NarutoXMei  
5: NarutoXSamui  
6: NarutoXYugito (Recommended by reviewers)  
7: NarutoXShion (Recommended by reviewers)  
8: NarutoXTsunade (Recommended by friends)  
9: NarutoXHarem  
10: NarutoXHinata (Dislike by many)  
11: NarutoXGuren

By the way, if you guys still don't know who Conquest and Death are... never mind. Forget it.

Some of you guys probably catch what I'm talking about with Ulquiorra's past. I am not going to say anything else. *Look elsewhere.*

Please review.


	4. The price for power

To 'Da', the anonymous reviewer. I don't know what you mean by that, but it certainly sounds like refuting to me. If you have any problem with me, don't be anonymous. If you wish to say something, say it with vigour and be specific to whatever you want to say. I bet decent and sensible writers out there know this kind of people. They are termed widely as 'haters' who enjoy refuting on other people's work because they can't write anything. Truly a pity.

Back to the show.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Mei Terumi, one of the notorious horsemen, was seating on her throne, glancing insouciantly at the everlasting moon. Amongst the hollow populous, there would inevitably have individuals that wished to collaborate with others to hunt effectively. Gradually, as the group expanded exponentially, it became a horde and eventually grew to become an army. Mei had one of the largest army in the history of Hueco Mundo; Danzo was the detestable rival.

An armoured centaur galloped towards her queen and bowed. "Mei-sama, Harribel and Anko are officially declared as missing. Our teams are unable to find them. We think they might..."

"M-My girls? No! Harribel and Anko are still out there! We just need to find them. They are our sisters!" Mei bellowed. "Damn it, I know Danzo must have something to do with their disappearance. That sexist bastard is always denouncing women's pride. One of these days, I'm going to crush that chauvinist skull of his."

"What should we do, Mei-sama?" Neliel queried. "Harribel rarely kills and Anko might..."

The horsewoman of apocalypse tapped her fingers at the armrest of her throne and sighed. "Samui, Shizune!"

As if on cue, a white tigress, adorned with black tribal stripes at her torso and golden armour attached on her shoulders, accompanied by an exquisite, but gigantic white dove manifested in sonic blurs before their leader. "How can we serve you, Mei-sama?"

"Samui, Shizune, track Harribel and Anko down. If they are injured, Shizune can help them and Samui can provide backup."

"We will see to it."

When Samui and Shizune left for their appointed duty, Mei made a hand gesture and Nelied bowed. "Follow them, but don't let them know you're there. You are to provide reinforcement for them, in case exigent circumstances arise."

"Understood, Mei-sama." The female centaur galloped away.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Danzo Shimura, an infamous Vasto Lorde and a strategic conqueror, sat on his throne while he schemed for his next attempt on recruiting powerful hollows. If he wanted to attain the throne of godhood and gained absolute recognition, he would have to defeat the omnipotent devil of the desert, the God of Apocalypse. His records and intelligence had gathered perturbing results; Dios Del Apocalipsis had obtained an unparallel record of being undefeated since his birth in Hueco Mundo.

That was a pretty confounding feat, and though Danzo would never admit it, he was afraid to challenge the nefarious God. Surprisingly, his men had provided an intriguing report to him about the enigmatic blonde's recent deed. According to his men, Naruto had a few people living with him.

Anko Mitarashi and Tia Harribel, who were former members of the sisterhood, had pledged their loyalty to the God of Apocalypse. Danzo concluded that they were most likely sex slaves to Naruto. However, Ulquiorra Cifer, a superior hollow and also a newborn Vasto Lorde who had notoriety in the west, had allied himself with Naruto. Danzo knew that Dios Del Apocalipsis was possibly forging a horde of invincible army.

Danzo would never let that happen.

He needed a spy; someone capable enough to infiltrate Naruto's sanctuary and gained his trust.

After having a mental debate, Danzo signalled his subordinate. "Itachi Uchiha."

A humanoid hollow who had a pair of dark feathered wings, a mask that resembled a sinister vulture, a slim physique and a pair of crimson eyes appeared before his leader and knelt. "What is it that you desire, master?"

Itachi felt disgusted saying such lowly words, but he had to endure. After his defeat at Danzo's hand, his enslavement had confined his will by a rigid doctrine. Danzo smirked under his mask and stroked his chin. "I heard recent rumours that Dios Del Apocalipsis had given miraculous strength to his... servants. I am sending you onto a necessary espionage; I would not tolerate failures. Find out what he is hiding and let me know."

The humanoid vulture sighed. "I will not fail you, master."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto opened his eyes and expected to see darkness engulfing his room. In contrary, he may be the founder of technologies and possessed ungodly strength, his room was not built of royalty; it was a plain simple room with paintings hung on the walls, a bathroom with his custom built Jacuzzi, a study desk and its set of leather chair, a king size bed with side tables on its corners.

He did not expect seeing Anko's sleeping form lying beside him; the quietness granted the blonde the chance to listen to the purple haired beauty's soothing heartbeat. Naruto felt a pair of slender appendages encircling his waist and twirled his sight to his back. Much to his dismay, Harribel was nuzzling her cheek affectionately at his back. The awkward position was unnerving as he wasn't used to such closure. Unable to desensitise from his cumbersome situation, Naruto sighed.

_"How did the two of them manage to sneak into my room? Do they have sleeping disorder? Sleep walking perhaps?" _The blonde had immeasurable amount of questions in his mind waiting to be resolved.

"...Na...ruto-kun... don't... stop..." Anko muttered in her sleep. The smile of contentment adorning on her features somewhat startled Naruto. _"The hell? What is she dreaming? And why is she dreaming about me?"_

"Naruto...sama... that's... the spot... touch... please..." Harribel's pleasurable moaning further escalated Naruto's uneasiness. He felt his stomach stirring and a foreign feeling surfacing from his locked emotions. Little did Naruto realise that he was having an arousal.

_"Okay... this is just creepy. Why are the two of them dreaming about me? No, scratch that! What are they dreaming? Umm... What should I do now?" _Naruto exhaled a tired breath. _"It's peaceful now. I guess having them here is not really a bad thing after all. Now that I think about it, the two of them are quite cute actually. And very pretty as well."_

His musing was disrupted when Anko awoke from her slumber and saw her object of affection before her. "N-Naruto-kun? Why are you in my bed?"

Naruto deadpanned. "This is my bed."

"Oh." Anko grinned. "Why am I in your bed, Naruto-kun? Are you planning to do something naughty with me? Are you intending to ravish me?"

"No! I will never!" Naruto flushed a few shades of red; it was, in Anko's point of view, fun to watch the blonde flustered by mere words, albeit seduction was required. The purple haired woman giggled at Naruto's agitated reaction and sat up. The blonde was stunned in sheer petrifaction when he noticed Anko was practically naked and he was caught in the conundrum of admiring the outline of the woman's angelic body.

Naruto quickly looked away. "Anko-chan, you... you're not wearing clothes."

"I'm too sexy for my shirt." Anko smirked lewdly and fondled her soft breasts; her eyes glinted with concupiscent desires. "You want to touch these babies?"

"Ye... No! Please, Anko-chan... just..."

Naruto's stammer had unwittingly disturbed Harribel's dream. The female blonde sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. "Naruto-sama? Why are you sleeping in my bed?"

"This is my bed!" The blonde then noticed Harribel was wearing an oversize, sleeveless white jersey, and the translucent fabric allowed Naruto to see vague images of the female blonde's ample bosoms. "H-Harri-chan! What are you even wearing?"

Harribel tilted her head sideways in confusion. "This is my pyjamas? It is very comfy."

"D-Did you wear any underwear then?"

The female blonde shook her head. "Should I?"

Naruto buried his face in the pillow. _"Oh god! What should I do? Why are they in my room anyway? Damn it... no! Naruto is a good boy! I am a good boy! No dirty images! No! I do not want to... make love... with... NO! STOP IT! NARUTO IS A GOOD BOY! NARUTO IS NOT A BAD BOY! PEEPING MAKES NARUTO A BAD BOY! G-GOOD BOY! I AM-"_

Anko giggled subtly. "Harribel, I think Naruto-kun got an erection."

"Oh my." Harribel blushed and embraced her fellow blonde's back before whispering sultrily into Naruto's ears. "Do you want us to comfort you, Naruto-sama?"

Fortunately or unfortunately, Ulquiorra's blaring voice was heard from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!"

Naruto took the opportunity and perked his head up in excitement. "Oh! Ulquiorra is making breakfast! Gotta go take a shower first!"

The blonde darted towards his bathroom and slammed the door shut. Anko pouted dejectedly. "Aww, damn Ulquiorra. I thought we could get some action with Naruto-kun. He's so uptight all the time."

"I, for once, agree with you." Harribel and Anko blinked and stared at each other momentarily before they asked the same question in unison. "What are you doing in Naruto-kun/sama's bedroom?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Breakfast was intriguing to Naruto, to say the least. Anko was grinning provocatively at him, Harribel was sniffing her teddy bear while shooting glances at him and Ulquiorra was staring at him impassively. The blonde took a pancake and cut it, brought it to his mouth with his fork and swallowing his food. The melancholy silence flooding the room was aggravating Naruto to the extremity where he placed his cutleries neatly onto the table and sighed. "Why are you guys looking at me for?"

Anko giggled. "Nothing. I'm just wondering whether you have forgotten what we did in your bed this morning."

Ulquiorra cocked a brow and stopped eating. "What have you done, Naruto-sama?"

"N-Nothing!"

Harribel averted her eyes away; her tone sounded sorrowfully broken but still carried her distinctive monotone. "Are you denying your responsibility? You slept with me and Anko. That is something you cannot deny."

Ulquiorra stared at the blonde curiously. "Is that true, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto panicked. "N-No! It's not what you think. It is true that I slept with Anko-chan and Harri-chan but-"

"I understand, Naruto-sama, you do not need to be dismissive of such issues." The pale Arrancar reasoned. "It is comprehensible that you have... needs that required fulfilment."

"No! You got it all wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Anko pouted. "Are you ashamed to be sleeping with me and Harribel?"

Perceiving the visage of despair adorning on Anko and Harribel's features, Naruto softened his eyes; he did technically sleep with them. "No! You two are gorgeous and I will never be ashamed of- No! I mean... I... I... uh..."

"Explanation is not needed." Ulquiorra concluded, chewing his thumb contemplatively while staring at his teacup. "I understand."

"No! You don't understand."

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Naruto pouted when Anko chortled merrily and Harribel giggled with amusement. "Alright, we'll stop teasing Naruto-kun. He's helpless in the might of hot women like us."

"How shameless." Ulquiorra took a casual sip from his tea.

"You say something, Quiorra-baka?"

"I said your bickering is annoying." Ulquiorra and Anko had a strange relationship akin to rivalry siblings. Although they had mutual respect with each other and understood one and other to a certain degree, they had constant pointless quarrels most of the time. Eventually, it became one of Ulquiorra's unhealthy hobbies to antagonise Anko verbally and watched the purple haired woman retaliating with utter umbrage.

"You're going down!" If Naruto hadn't stopped Anko, she would have lunged towards the tranquilised, but bemused Ulquiorra.

"Calm down, Anko-chan! Ulquiorra is just joking around! Come on! After breakfast, we can go training together!"

Anko yelped cheerfully and seized a few skewers of dango before chewing her favourite food; Ulquiorra never forgot to make dango and Anko somewhat loved his cooking, though she would never admit it.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(An hour later...)

"Since my training ground is destroyed, we have to train in the desert. No thanks to you, by the way." Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he eyed a sheepish Anko.

"Don't blame me! Quiorra-baka was the one who pissed me off!"

"In my defence, I only said Naruto-sama would like contemplative women more so than loud women. You are the one who interpreted my statement wrongfully and triggered your Resurreccion, which you still have no control whatsoever due to your overly abundance strength." Ulquiorra stated monotonously. Anko quirked her trademark smirk and draped a hand over her surrogate brother's shoulder. "Oh? Are you complimenting me?"

"Yes, I am complimenting your flaws, if that is how you see it."

"Killjoy!" Anko chirped. "So, what are we practicing today?"

"Bala." Naruto's expression was swiftly adjusted to a serious facade. "Unlike Cero in which you charged up the potent blast and expelled the condensed spirit energy, Bala is simply expelling spirit energy without charging. In short, it lacks strength but it's gifted with speed. It depends on your proficiency in moulding spirit energy. If you are a natural in the academics of manipulating Cero, or to be in depth, refining controls in moulding spirit energy, Bala is no problem at all. Watch."

Naruto's hand shot out in a blur and volleys of vibrant spheres of energy were discharged from the blonde's fist, detonating a series of explosions across the desert. Anko whistled in awe at the might of such technique. Harribel hugged her teddy bear as she watched the performance and Ulquiorra's expression was unreadable as usual. "That, my friends, is the strength of Bala. It is weaker than Cero, no doubt, but if you know how to use it, you can dominate any opponents in the battlefield. Still, I prefer Cero."

"Awesome! I'm gonna give it a try!" Instantly, Anko flared a barrage of speeding crimson flames, obliterating the forefront of her scenario, resulting in geyser of sands bursting from the ground. "It's so cool! I never feel so powerful before. And my released form is more kickass than I thought!"

An inscrutable expression plastered at Ulquiorra's face before he released a series of Bala, the outcome was catastrophic. "Indeed, it feels as if one is in complete control. This sudden surge of power is truly magnificent."

"Exactly, once you become an Arrancar, your power will increase dramatically." Naruto flashed a jovial smile.

"Naruto-sama, you didn't tell us what rank you are as a former Vasto Lorde." Harribel's emerald eyes had been targeting a certain blonde for a while. "Is it possible for you to disclose to us that information? We all wish to know how strong you are."

Naruto became silent as he seemed to be engrossed at the sands beneath his feet. Anko and Ulquiorra were eager to know as well; they had anticipated that Naruto might likely be standing at the highest echelon of the hollow's hierarchy, possible a Noble rank. The violet haired woman tapped her foot impatiently as she placed a hand at her hip. "So? Are you gonna tell us or what?"

"I don't really want to talk about that, but if you wish to know... I am at the rank of the Majesty." Naruto scratched his head in modesty; the blonde's declaration broke Ulquiorra's stoic facade, caused Harribel to hide her unusual giggle under her teddy bear's back and made Anko gawked in astonishment. "I have fought zillions of battles, I supposed. Nobody has defeated me. Well, there is nothing to boast really. After all, it's my dark side who obtains that title. I have his power, but I just don't wish to use it unnecessarily."

"Holy shit!" Anko yelled. _"Seriously! I have been teasing a godlike hollow all this time? And my head is still intact on my shoulder? Heh! All the more reason to like him. He's so shy and powerful at the same time. How rare indeed. Delicious~"_

Unbeknownst to the Arrancars, Harribel was smiling beatifically under concealment. _"To think that we have been living with the true God of this world, Naruto-sama isn't cocky. No, Naruto-sama is the complete opposite of such stereotypes. He's cheerful, kind and an enigma sometimes. S-So... so why is my heart pounding so fast? What is this... strange feeling? A-Am I falling in love with... him? Is this what it's like to fall in love? Is this how Juliet feels when Romeo..."_

Ulquiorra regained his composure and coughed. "It is to be expected. You have not even showed us the extent of your full powers. I am honoured serving you."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "I'm flattered. Still, that doesn't mean anything much. I'm still me and as long as I live, I will protect the three of you. You guys are my family after all."

The three Arrancars couldn't help but smiled.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Danzo was not an irascible individual; at least he thought he wasn't. The Vasto Lorde stroked the circular steel of a chain deviously and pulled it aggressively. He was rewarded with a feminine cry of despondency. His perverse soul shivered in sadistic pleasure as he pulled the chain and dragged his victim to his knees. "Ah, how are you doing, my little lamb?"

"Y-You will pay for this!"

"What will I possibly gain for keeping you alive, I wonder? Ah? You might be a great tool for moral lifting. My troops are... downed lately. Perhaps you could pleasure them, hmm? After all, you were once a very beautiful kunoichi, right? I am surprise things turn out this way. You died and become a Vasta Lorde. Still finding those two pathetic idiots. Hanzo is a fool. He should distribute your sensational body to please his subordinates to boost some confidence and respect. Speaking of that, perhaps I should distribute you to my subordinates to gain utmost loyalty."

Danzo caressed the hollow's cheek, but the female Vasto Lorde bit his hand. Irritated and furious by the hollow's action, Danzo slapped her brutally, pummelling her to the middle of the stadium. "You ungrateful wench. I shall have my men teach some discipline into you. Men, teach this woman a lesson. Don't show mercy but don't kill her. She will be the finest specimens of all of my concubine. Ah, be glad, wench, I have mitigated your punishment. Don't you agree with me, Konan?"

The hollows surrounding the defenceless woman kicked and abused her while Danzo laughed at the humiliation of his victim.

"Yahiko... Nagato... help me..."

Konan fainted soon after the ferocious beatings.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Samui sniffed that atmosphere and cringed at the repulsive scents. "I hate travelling via the hollow's graveyard."

Shizune sighed. "Nobody like travelling here... except the minor hollows that live here to defend themselves from other hollows. Oh well, if we want to find Harribel and Anko, this route is the safest place. And this place has the highest terrain in Hueco Mundo. You want to find someone, this is the best place."

"There is this rumour about psycho hollows straying here." The tigress scowled.

"No doubt, I'm just surprise I'm not mental yet." The dove flapped her wings.

The two female hollows felt numerous presences behind them and turned around, only to see a horde of hollows growling at them. Shizune gasped as she was aware of the outnumbering hollows. "Damn it, how the hell did they get behind us without letting us know?"

"It doesn't matter! Cero!" Samui opened her jaws and shot out a red beam of heat at her opponents. Shizune dived upwards before enlarging her wings. "Cero!"

The giant dove hadn't noticed an entity fell upon her, crushing her to the ground. Shizune yelled in agony before another hollow stepped onto her head mercilessly. Samui growled before pouncing at her assailants and caught a glimpse of her fallen teammate. _"Damn it, these guys just won't quit. And Shizune is never a fighter. She's a supporter. We shouldn't have come here!"_

Samui widened her eyes and spun around, only to see a bipedal hammerhead shark delivering a remorseless punch at her face. The tigress hissed in pain. "Damn it. If only I'm beyond a Vasto Lorde level, I could kill these pigs."

The white tigress never believed in miracles, but she was stupefied when she saw a human, appearing out of nowhere, grasping the sharp edge of the hammerhead shark's fin. What truly amazed her was the fact that the human's hand wasn't crushed upon impact. Samui realised the human was a purple haired woman who wore an unzipped maroon jacket and underneath it was a black shirt, she also wore a pair of blue jeans with metal accessories attached on her pants. "Hey Samui. Didn't expect you to be here."

That voice!

Samui recognised that voice. "Anko?"

"Just a minute." Anko tightened her grasp into a fist, which effectively eradicated the hollow into dust. The purple haired Arrancar jerked her head to her side and yelled. "Hey, Quiorra-baka, get your ass over here."

A pale male, dressed in a white buttoned shirt, a green tie hung loosely around his neck and black trousers, manifested beside Anko in a static blur, his hands casually tucked into his pockets. "Don't command me around, woman."

"Whatever! Did you rescue Shizune?"

"Patience, woman, patience." Ulquiorra pointed a digit at an inestimable amount of charging hollows and an effulgent orb of energised powers materialised at his fingertip before it erupted into a green beam of promising mayhem. The Cero hit the frontline of the hollows and annihilated the onslaught. Samui gaped and marvelled the power of Anko's friend. "W-Who is him, Anko? Why did you associate yourself with him anyway?"

"He's an idiot, apparently? Did you have to go overboard with it?"

Ulquiorra arched a brow. "Overboard? I did not even use thirty percent of my powers. How could you call that overboard?"

Samui gritted her fangs. _"That Cero isn't even at thirty percent of his powers? What is he? A monster?"_

At that moment, two figures animated beside the pair. Samui surveyed a blonde who wore a black blazer, black shirt and dark jeans and another female blonde, dressed in a pink spaghetti straps shirt and bright blue shorts, hugging a teddy bear. "Samui, it has been a while."

"Harribel? What are you doing here?" The tigress drew in her full height and exhaled a tired breath. "This is beyond my pay grade. Shizune and I have been looking all over for the two of you and you are out here playing human?"

"We aren't human, er... Samui-san, right?" The young blonde walked forward and offered a handshake. Samui stared at Naruto quietly and growled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Head of the Uzumaki household. Pleasure to meet you."

"What have you done with Anko and Harribel?" Samui was readied to attack Naruto, but somehow she felt an oppressing subconscious compelling her not to harm the young blonde.

"Er... I turn them into Arrancars?"

"You bastard!" Samui assumed the term, Arrancar, meant the product of an atrocious, horrendous scheme linked by an ulterior motive. Without hesitation, she charging at him. The tigress was shocked when Harribel had slammed her head into the sand with one hand. "Calm down, Samui. Naruto-sama only gave us strength. There is nothing evil behind his intention. You should have witnessed Anko and Ulquiorra's superior powers. They are beyond the level of a Vasto Lorde. It is unwise for you to attack Naruto-sama in such state."

"H-Harribel, why?"

"Why what?" Harribel deadpanned.

"Why are you serving him?"

Naruto took the chance to interject. "Uh, excuse me? Harri-chan? There is no need to concede to violence. Just release Samui-san over here."

The female blonde nodded and took a step back. Naruto chuckled sheepishly at Harribel's action and apologised. "I'm sorry for Harri-chan's behaviour. She's just looking out for me. Now, why are you here?"

"... I'm here to bring Anko and Harribel back to the Sisterhood."

"There is no need to. Harri-chan and Anko-chan have chosen to stay with me and as long as they're with me, they're safe. You need not worry for their safety. I did not force them, if that's what you're thinking. My conscience is clean." Naruto smiled warmly at the tigress. "Shizune-san is fine. Ulquiorra has brought her back to my manor. Once I nurse her back to health, she is free to go."

"We don't need your help."

"Then I'm afraid she will die." Naruto shrugged. "But I won't let a life slips away, not under my watch. Shizune-san is a good person. She has a pure soul, even though she is forced to fight here in this wasteland. And you, Samui-san, have a gentle heart as well. I can tell."

"You don't know anything about me, so stop acting pretentious. It won't work." Samui spat.

Naruto tapped his chin. "Let me see. You are once a loyal warrior when you're alive, serving faithfully to your master's younger brother. You're also leader of your team, and an exceptionally good one at that. You hate rapists and murderers but most of all, you hate hypocrites; because they killed your father. You valued your family and friends, even though they annoyed you most of the time. You reprimand your subordinates' stupidity, but you care deeply for their wellbeing. Your favourite food... lemme guess... are coffee flavoured brownie and mango pudding."

_"How the hell did he know anything about my past life? Can he read minds? And how did he know I like coffee flavoured brownie and mango pudding?" _Samui hesitatingly spoke. "...N-No."

"No? No, as in, I-hit-the-jackpot no? Or no, as in, he-finds-out-about-my-secrets? Oh, by the way, I can't read minds or memories, if you're wondering."

"Then how did you do it?"

Naruto grinned wittily. "Acute observation and making perspicacious judgements. If you wish to join me, please come with me. Now, if you excuse me, I have to cure a patient."

The mysterious blonde vanished into a current of gentle breeze, leaving three females behind. Anko smirked and looked at Harribel. "He's good, isn't it?"

"Insightful." Harribel stared at Samui and sighed lightly. "Naruto-sama hasn't forced us to do anything. We choose to live with him."

"What about Mei-sama?"

Anko intervened. "We are grateful for her hospitality, but we are no longer hollows. We have evolved. Samui, if you wish to become stronger, come with us. We stay by Naruto-kun's side willingly. He is a rare kind. And I confess that he is an all-you-can-eat-buffet. I know you are loyal to Mei-sama. We all are. But, there is no turning back. I am only an Adjuchas when I serve Mei-sama. When Naruto found me and gave me my humanity back, I felt stronger. Hell, I'll even find Orochimaru and kill him right now if I want."

"Like Anko, you are going to become a Vasto Lorde soon, Samui. You have great potential. Think about it." Harribel disappeared into a swirl of sands.

"I am a Vasto Lorde now. Well, I'm a newborn but Naruto-kun has given me more power. So, what do you say?" Anko's grin widened to an unbelievable degree. "You know you want to."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Samui didn't know why but every fibre in her being commanded her to follow Anko, and so she followed. When she opened her eyes, she felt afresh. It was then Samui realised she had no paws; instead, she had a pair of slender hands. Samui stood up from her bed and felt a foreign weight pressurising her downwards. The blonde assayed her body and was shocked to see she had retained her voluptuous body.

What truly fascinated Samui with piqued interest were her breasts; her ample assets were nostalgic since her shoulder aching derived from her well-endowed bosoms.

She gave her breasts a passionate grope and moaned; her face was heated with a streak of palpable pink. "This feels real."

Samui ventured to the bathroom and saw her reflection in the mirror. The former tigress caressed her chin and studied her features, along with the erotic curves, that could captivate any men, and some populous of the females.

For once in an eternity, Samui smiled in bliss.

The blonde noticed the clothes hanging on the rack and grabbed them.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"You shouldn't go to the graveyards surreptitiously again, woman." Ulquiorra sighed as he stared emotionlessly at the chessboard, waiting patiently for his opponent's next move. "You know Naruto-sama detests violence."

"Stop using big words! Besides, they hurt Samui and Shizune. I need to vent my anger on something. Those hollows deserve it." Anko shifted her queen forward.

"Nonsense. Anything that tragically angers you deserve it somehow." Ulquiorra ate his blueberry muffin with his typical aloof features and swiftly moved his bishop diagonally forward. "As much as I hate to say this but there are boundaries in life. Naruto-sama is very recessive when it comes down to his feelings for an intimate relationship, that's an example for boundaries. Besides, killing blindly in the graveyard is still count as unnecessary bloodshed, and that's crossing over the boundary."

"Only in your mind, Quiorra-chan, only in your mind!" Anko dramatically pointed her head with a mischievous grin on her face. "But, I am surprise you care about me."

"I do not care about you. However, it will be... rather quiet without you around."

The former serpent replaced Ulquiorra's bishop with her knight. "Oh, silly Quiorra-baka. You know you love me. Come on, we are sister and brother. We shouldn't be hiding secrets. I told you I like Naruto-kun-"

"Correction, I told you I know you have feelings for Naruto-sama without much perceptive skills. You are as readable as an open textbook."

Anko pouted. "Shut up. Now, tell me what secrets you are hiding from me. Come clean with me. Don't be naughty."

"I have no secrets to hide from you." Ulquiorra took over Anko's bishop with his pawn.

"Really? You are as readable as an open textbook, you know?" Anko giggled in victory when she spotted Ulquiorra's averting eyes.

"Fine. I think I have a breakthrough." The pale Arrancar leaned forward and whispered secretively. Anko was eager to hear her surrogate brother's secret in order for her to achieve her wicked conquest of blackmailing Ulquiorra in the imminent future. "I found out that my hair is shorter on the side."

Ulquiorra sat back on his chair and perched onto his hunchback position, took another bite on his muffin and yawned. "By the way, checkmate."

Anko fumed in frustration; she was tricked and defeated by Ulquiorra for the umpteen times. "You see this fist over here? I call her mama's mallet. I can punch you till kingdom comes!"

"That's impressive." The pale Arrancar had a sip from his cup of coffee and smiled shrewdly. "The most I can do with a punch is to make a hole somewhere in your body. Now, care for another game?"

It was then Samui descended from the stairs. She was dressed in a glamorous blue dress and the clothing embellished her elegant beauty. "Chess? Amusing. Pawn to d4."

Ulquiorra blinked as he scrutinised Samui keenly. He bit his thumb and replied with an adequate response. "Pawn to g6."

Anko looked at Ulquiorra and then switched her glances at Samui. "What are you guys doing? Mental chess?"

Samui smiled. "Knight to f3."

"Bishop to g7." Absently, Ulquiorra dropped a few marshmallows into his coffee.

"Pawn to… g3."

Ulquiorra smirked. "Pawn to d6."

Samui blinked. "Bishop to g2."

Anko scratched her hair in confusion. "How the hell can the two of you play chess without a board? And how can you do it so fast?"

Ulquiorra ignored his surrogate sister and continued stolidly. "Knight to f6."

Samui frowned. "…Castling."

"Castle."

The blonde chuckled. "Amusing, you're indeed a formidable tactician. Pawn to c4."

"You are beyond the scope of a discerning strategist too. I'm impressed. Pawn to c6."

"Knight to c3." Samui smiled innocently.

"Knight to d7." Ulquiorra unemotionally took another sip from his coffee, blanched at the bitter taste and dropped sugar cubes into his beverage.

"Queen to c2."

"Interesting, the queen has come to the stage. Pawn to e5."

Samui settled herself comfortably on the couch and snatched a brownie. "If the leader doesn't move, how can he or she expects his or her subordinates to follow him or her? Rook to d1."

"Well said. I shall take up your advice. Queen to e7."

"Pawn to e4."

Ulquiorra cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? Rook to e8."

"Hell yeah. Pawn to b3."

Anko was blitzing her attention at the chessboard, desperately trying to catch up to Ulquiorra and Samui's speed.

"Pawn to d4. I'm taking that annoyance from you." Ulquiorra smirked eerily when Anko gawked at him. "How did you know there is something at d4?"

"She moved it as her opening and I memorised it. It's a pawn, by the way."

"Oh yeah? Who cares if you can do flimsy things like that?" The purple haired woman was seething with petty rage as she crossed her arms. "B-Besides, I don't like chess anyway."

"It's alright, Anko-chan." Samui jolted in fright when Naruto appeared behind her. "You'll get better if you practice often. Oh, knight to d4."

Ulquiorra ate his muffin and sighed apathetically. "Knight to c5. Naruto-sama, you should consider giving Samui-san a tour in the mansion. She might get lost if you didn't."

"I plan to."

Samui regained her bearings and scowled. "Where is Shizune?"

"I'm planning to show you. Come on, Samui-chan." Naruto snatched a muffin from the tray and ran; Samui tailed the enigmatic blonde after smirking at the pale Arrancar. "Bishop to f4. See ya."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes to vicious slits as he watched the two blondes vanished from the living room. His hands were trembling and Anko knew well to back away. "Naruto-sama stole my last muffin. My… muffin."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto had brought Samui to Shizune's room. She was sleeping peacefully and Samui smiled in relief. Afterwards, Naruto brought Samui to a grand tour in his mansion. The library was built with a sense of the medieval period, from antiques and grand paintings served as decorations to the high quality wood used to made the wall. Harribel had spent her time reading books as leisure. The training ground was Anko's favourite spot; she had spent hours expanding her skills to top notch state. Ulquiorra, however, was seen often playing chess while surrounded by various sorts of sweets.

Samui was a good judge of character when it came down to assaying stranger and she felt that profiling an individual's personality was mandatory. The fact that Naruto openly told her his former title was not a surprise to her. The blonde was kind in every ways. He was cheerful, optimistic and a pacifist. Such personalities aren't found in a sadistic hollow who was notoriously famed for making carnage seemed like a kid's work.

She had much to think about Naruto Uzumaki.

She ventured to the balcony and poured herself a glass of wine before settling down on the chair. It had been a while since she admired the moon. She never really had the opportunity to be relaxed in Hueco Mundo. She was not paranoid; it was called being highly alert to the surrounding. She had peers who died for negligence and she would be damned to repeat those foolish mistakes.

Here she was.

Her humanity was regained, but she felt stigmatised by her supposedly betrayal to Mei Terumi. The one she had adored and respected, Samui couldn't believe that she had left the Sisterhood wittingly. Why did she leave Mei to Naruto, she didn't know. Perhaps she was confused, or perhaps she demanded more power. She was envious when Anko defeated those hollows with ease, no doubt, but she was pondering by her instincts.

Her train of thoughts were disrupted when a voice of benevolence sounded beside her. "Thinking much?"

"Yes." Samui placed her glass on the table and stared at the moon. "Why do you wish to have a family?"

"I… was born without one. To be blunt, I am very jealous of humans. Those humans who have a place they could call home and people they could rely on, I have none. I have no memories of my childhood as a human, because I have none. It is selfish and kinda one-sided point of view. That I know. It feels great to know that there is someone you can depend on. Someone who won't kill you the minute you turn your back against them. But, deep in my heart, killing isn't the best solution to life's problems. It is sad to end someone's life. "

"What happen if that someone is a serial murderer?"

"There must be reasons as in why he commits such atrocity. However, one cannot forgive that he, in his reasonable and sensible state, should vent his lust or desires on things that he should never have. Perhaps childhood, experiences and memories are backlashes, however, that still doesn't mean they should indulge in satisfying their needs on other's pain or refute the society for spite. The society is corrupted, one can only hope to save the grace that remains in our deplorable world."

"But you haven't answered my questions." Samui blinked.

"Truthfully, everybody deserves a chance. It counts to how the person uses that chance. I just don't enjoy being an executioner. I have seen memories of my tenant's battle records. It is unpleasant and gruesome, but still, I don't take pleasure in ending someone's life. Situations vary. I might if someone intends to inflict harm on my family. If any outsiders hurt you, I will hunt them down, interrogate them, and perhaps… kill them." Naruto grimaced. "I'm a hypocrite, I know."

"No. I actually find it touching. You will do that for me, even when I don't know you much."

"Relations take times to cultivate. We will reach to a mutual understanding, and the feeling will be reciprocated, that's for sure." Naruto smiled.

"You like smiling, don't you?" Samui cocked a brow.

"Yes. Although there isn't much scientific proof, smiling makes life better. However, if we wish to discuss the extent of the term 'scientific', I will say that it is contradictory and unreliable. I am plausible that science's evolution grows and as such process develops further, the truth that was once stated as truth will be blemished into falsified reality and will be replaced by the improved truth. Heh, weird huh?" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Yes, it is a rather vague subject indeed. It definitely destitutes substance from the way you phrase it and I have to acknowledge such understanding."

"No, I mean, as in, my… conversation's topics…"

"I don't see any problems in it. I find it very educational, rather. So, what are your plans for the future?"

Naruto grinned. "I plan to construct a swimming pool outside the mansion, maybe plants more flowers at the-"

"I mean the political, serious issues. Harribel, Anko, Shizune and I are now marked as traitors to the Sisterhood. Then there is Danzo's Armed Federation. Also, not to mention, the Horsemen. I have never met one except Mei-sama."

Naruto choked upon realisation. "You mean… this Mei-san… is a Horsemen? That's cool!"

"What do you mean?" Samui growled. "Are you implying that women aren't deserve of such titles?"

"N-No! I mean, Mei-san is-"

"I'm just messing with you." Samui giggled. "You're funny when you're flustered, Naruto. Nobody will believe the iniquitous harbinger of doom will blush like a shy, embarrassed little boy. How cute."

"S-Samui-chan!" Naruto pouted but furrowed his brows, and Samui caught on the implication.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you like regaining your humanity?"

Naruto's question was unequivocal and blunt, but carried different layers of underneath questions. "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you like it?"

"I supposed so."

"To me, it's a double-edge sword." Naruto sighed. He had been pondering over this issue for a while. The expansion of his family members brought him to a new, but darker light of truth.

"Explain."

"Humanity composes of the nuance of conscience and guilt. As you are aware of my devil's existence, I happen to see his memories. I have seen all of them. Kyubi no Kitsune, he is a demon made by Kami herself and posed as a guard to humanity. He is like a beacon, a detector, destroying the opprobrium conduct of humanities and the unforgivable sins humanities have done. War, conflict, gang rapes. As long as a land consists of too much of such negative influences, he appears and kills." The blonde spoke in an ostensible monotone.

"You ask me if somebody deserves to die, will I kill them." Naruto chuckled darkly. "Then I will be honest with you. If my devil clouds my judgement... the answer is yes. I will kill them the most horrendous way. I have seen the memories of Kyubi. It was revolting. Not in the sense that Kyubi's existence is revolting. I see humanity's negative side. It was cruel, brutal and undesirable. I actually hated humans for once just as Kyubi did. I cannot become ignorance to the fact that such sins aren't eradicated in the world of the living."

"But you must remember." Samui interjected. "Humanities' negativity creates us. We live because of it."

"Perhaps so. But… I cannot accept it. I really… really… just can't accept the fact that there is such… atrocity in life. Sometimes, I feel like being a human isn't all it's crack up to me I have seen how men cornered a frail little girl and raped her senseless. I have seen people killing each other like there was no tomorrow. I have seen parents abusing their own children, and some even raped them for pleasure. I… I was naïve for once. Perhaps Kyubi was evil because of confronting too many evils. Perhaps humanity is beyond saving. Hah, what the hell am I talking about?" Naruto scratched his head in annoyance.

"Kyubi once asked me what peace is. I told him that it means equality to all souls. I was wrong, I was a fool. He shows me those memories like watching a movie. I vomited and I was disgusted. My faith was shaken. I don't know who to believe in. I…"

"Believe in yourself." Samui smiled benignly. "You will find the answer."

"Heh, I wish I can tell myself that. To be honest, I may just be like Kyubi himself. We both share many similar dislikes. I hate sins, I hate atrocity, I hate killing. I guess he does as well. We might not really be any different, I supposed. Still, I will not sink to his level." Naruto rested his head on the chair and sighed heavily. "Why is life so miserably confusing? I'm so… tired."

The female blonde watched as Naruto slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_"He looks so fragile, so confused, and so lonely. Who would think that the great Dios Del Apocalipsis does have a heart? And a gentle one at that." _Samui smiled before she too fell asleep.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Mei was furious. Firstly, someone had abducted her girls, and they're one of her best warriors. Secondly, someone had plotted her girls' demises; that graveyard was rumoured to live rogue hollows, but it was a blasphemy made to fool hollows not to disturb a certain Horsemen who resided within it. The only one who would wittily compromise her girls' mission was Danzo Shimura, a cranky bastard.

"Danzo is giving me a message." Mei growled. "A declaration of war."

"What should we do, Mei-sama? We are willing to fight to the death for you. Give us the orders and we will attack." Neliel said as the other female hollows cheered behind her.

"I am going to the battlefield." Mei's eyes glowed with determination.

"But, my queen-"

"If a leader doesn't move, her subordinates will not move. Is that not what I have taught you? It is time to show Danzo who he should never mess with."

The Sisterhood roared in excitement. However, Mei had a bad vibe about it. Her sixth scene was telling her not to go. But Danzo must be dealt with. In the end, she shoved her instincts aside and made preparations. Tomorrow would be bloody for both parties, and Mei intended to be the victor.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"I hope our cooperation is fruitful for our… dreams, Madara." Danzo smirked as he stroked the soft hair of the barely conscious Konan. It was akin to a master petting a feeble cat.

"Mei is protective towards her troops. We will exploit it and use it as our advantage. She will become impulsive and declare a full-fledge war against you. I will come to play then. After all, eliminating a Horseman is not small business. She is the strongest female hollow who ever existed in Hueco Mundo's history. She cannot be underestimated, no matter what." Madara grinned. "Still, I intend to be the victor. Nothing will stand in our way."

"Great, but I do hope you stand firm in the bargain. I will gain full control of Mei's lands and what's left of her troops. You will proceed to eliminate other Horsemen for me." Sparing a mocking glance at Konan, who was glaring fiercely at her murderer, Madara cackled. "Konan, Konan, Konan, I never know you will end up as a hollow. I thought an angel, such as you, belongs in Soul Society. Well, life is such a paradox, isn't it?"

Konan can't retaliate; she simply hadn't had any energy to speak.

She was weak, humiliated and utterly crushed. Her mask had shattered and half of them were gone, exposing her bruised, yet obvious angelic features. She was truly a goddess that transcended beyond the word of beauty. Danzo planned to slowly, but surely broke the girl's will and made her his slave.

There was simply no hope for her.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The chess play comes from one of Hikaru Nakamura's matches. All credits of the chess game go to him and his opponent. I also did some referencing from my favourite show, Mentalist.

And, damn, Danzo sure is a bastard.

I must warn you, readers, Madara is just as strong as the Horsemen of Apocalypse.

Undecided pairings:  
NarutoXMei  
NarutoXHarribel  
NarutoXAnko  
NarutoXSamui  
NarutoXShizune  
NarutoXNeliel  
NarutoXHinata (nobody likes this pairing... why? I might do it to piss people off.)  
NarutoXHarem  
NarutoXKurenai (Reviewer's choice)  
NarutoXSomeone

I am still thinking whether I should bring in Ayane from DOA into my story. Perhaps I should crossover some more interesting characters from other anime/manga/movie as well. Well, it will be very nice if somebody can give me some decent ideas as for the add-on.

Kindly leave a review please.


	5. Let's go War!

Rant: Listen up, dipshit, I'm growing tired of people babbling about my spelling mistakes. For the fucking last time, I AM USING BRITISH ENGLISH! Defence(British)/Defense(American) – Analyse(British)/Analyze(American) – Before you place judgement on me, get your facts right! I might not be the best grammar professor in the whole wide world, and I admit that, but it will be very pleasant if you can be more educative and point out the errors. I mean… what's the point of telling me, 'you got heaps of spelling mistakes' when you don't even give examples to support your claim. Hello? Police work. Law. You can't condemn someone without telling them the reasons of said condemnation.

*Sigh*

Let's be civil, okay? I'll do the honour to sum everything up. I am using British English, my grammar isn't the best but I'm still trying to improve it. Give me a break and cut me some slack. And for those anonymous son of a bitch who enjoys leaving hateful comments because you can't write shit, listen to me… GO FUCK YOURSELF! (I'm pretty sure plenty of writers out there are siding on me with this.)

Okay! That feels better. Alright, my rant is completed.

Enjoy reading.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto was standing in the middle of a forest. The blonde perked his head up and appreciated the empyrean blue of the sky, but everything seems isolated. It was as if there was no life, except the sombre trees embedded in nature. Channelling spirit energy into his feet, Naruto levitated himself to the sky. Once he reached the apex of the scenario, he was astonished by the sheer magnitude of trees spanning vastly across the continents.

"How did I end up here?"

A static blur animated before him and a presence introduced himself to Naruto. The blonde widened his eyes in disbelief as he surveyed the mysterious intruder. It was as if he was staring at his own reflection, but the opposing figure had black sclera and sinister vermillion iris with slitted pupils. Naruto also noticed the fashion preference his counterpart wore; the strange being was wearing a white blazer, red shirt and a dark trouser. "W-Who are you?"

The enigmatic entity smirked deviously. "Oh, seriously? Use that brain of yours to think. Who am I?"

"You're not Kyubi."

"Well, that's clever of you. That's right. I am not Kyubi. Wanna take another guess?"

Naruto gritted his teeth in vexation. "Stop joking around!"

The entity narrowed his eyes; a scowl had replaced his former expression. "Tch, I really have a dumb idiot for a master, huh? I am the destroyer that protects. I am… YOU!"

Naruto didn't have the time to register the abrupt information when a hand had seized his face and threw him, with aggressive force, at the trees. The almighty strength of the repulsion expelled a malevolent shockwave throughout the entire forest. Naruto was blasted towards the ground with a sickening impact, resulting in a monstrous crater to form upon collision.

The blonde groaned at his affliction and coughed out blood. "Damn it. W-What the hell?"

"Don't you get it, Naruto? I am you. You are me. We are one. Kyubi is me. I am Kyubi. We are one as well. In another words, I am you. I am Kyubi. The nexus of Kyubi and you result in me. I am the true balance of both energies." The entity guffawed with wicked intent lacing his tone and a dreadful echo accompanying his voices as he articulated each syllabus. "It seems you are inconceivable, as usual. Allow me to demonstrate the extent of my powers. Mundo Conquistador Cero." **(World Conqueror Cero)**

Hearing the command phrase of his signature technique, Naruto staggered. "Oh shit-"

The doppelganger vanished into a thin trail of light before the entire sky radiated an apocalyptic crimson. The blonde braised himself when the heaven was ripped by an ungodly vacuum and a humongous column of unavoidable energy crashed into the unforgiving soil, obliterating the entire forest in the process. The entity materialised beside the limp frame of Naruto and smirked, not ebulliently or victoriously, but maliciously. "How does it feel to be hit by your finest creation? Feel great, isn't it?"

Naruto was bleeding profusely and his wounds were severe, but regeneration had started its operation. The blonde tried to stand, but failed miserably and collapsed to the ground. The entity spat at Naruto's pathetic state. "You're weak."

"W-What do you want?"

"Inane questions. You seek the aberrations of truth with foolish rectitude to the principle of life. You indulge yourself so deep into the black abyss that you lose sight of who you really are. You're a God who denounces your own title and forfeits the right to rule. This world is a binary opposition between right and wrong. But, this universe is a twisted notion of cruel reality and defective dogmas."

"Y-You didn't answer my question." Naruto coughed as he clenched a handful of soil in frustration.

However, the entity continued. "You demand the truth. But truth is coloured by propaganda and a variance of deceptive connotation that lacks substance. It is vague and obnoxious sometimes. What I want... is the absolute truth."

"The absolute truth?"

A disturbing grin tugged at the entity's lips. "Ah, tell me, with that... profound intelligence of yours, do you believe one day people will understand each other?"

"Y-Yes! As long as-"

"FOOL!" The entity stormed on Naruto's head with sheer umbrage and was rewarded with a grunt of agony. "You are an idealistic fool after all. As long as we live, as long as the world is engraved with the terrible fate of having humans residing this planet, there will have no peace. There is no jurisdiction to the truth of what's right and wrong. There is no right and wrong. You may have killed a man out of sympathy, but others would inevitably judge you with insecure ethics. You may have achieved falsified satisfaction in murdering a contemptible human, but justice will concede of your immorality."

The blonde yelled in anger. "Just tell me what you want!"

The entity shook his head in disappointment. "How impatience. After all my speech, you still don't get what I desire? I want you to become what I am. I want you to claim your title as a God. It is time for you to fulfil your destiny. We both wish to solve the endless cycle of hatred. We both want to discover what the absolute truth is. We both want to understand the nature of the benign fate of life and the dark nature of fate. They say that empathy leads to understanding, but understanding derives from the individual's acceptance in embracing alternative judgements in total volition."

"Y-You want me to become a God? What nonsense is that?"

"Stop denying Godhood! You know you are capable of that. You see how ugly the world is. How tainted and vile the world is. Peace and free will are simply an illusion. You know that one day the humans will embark themselves on their quest to spread democracy. Democracy is hypocrisy. It is a lie. Democracy stratifies to the extremity of advertising freedom and equality. There is no freedom, there is no equality, there is no universal truth and the liberation of all creations is the greatest joke in history. Well, nobody has an answer for what's right and what's wrong. Just as there is no universal truth, there will be no universe false. So, what's truth?" The entity looked at the sky in wonderment.

Naruto spoke begrudgingly. "I have no answer to what you seek."

"You have. You are the perfect candidate to become a God. You will understand me one day. Unless you acquire an answer to conflict, you can't seek peace. Remember, hollows are born from human's emotions. You are born out of hatred and forged from goodwill. Kyubi is the embodiment of domination and his raw instincts are stored within you. You get it now, don't you? As long as you live, mankind's fate rests in your hands. Whether you're competent to take that mantle, it is up to your decision. When you accept it, come to me and I will give you what you truly desire."

"I do not have the right to choose such... decisions."

"Naive fool you are. The rights are not given to you. You take it... by will... and by force." The doppelganger smiled uncharacteristically at Naruto. "Trust me, there will be no miscalculations."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Everybody seating at the breakfast table was staring at Anko, who currently had her hands attached on her right cheek, peeling the banana with her teeth. Naruto yawned in sheer fatigue as he walked into the kitchen with a dazed stupor and noticed Anko's strange predicament. The blonde blinked groggily before asking his quiet family with a deadpan. "Er… Do I want to know?"

Samui sighed. "Ulquiorra took away the staple gun but she found the super glue."

Naruto nodded in understanding and opened the refrigerator's door nonchalantly. "So they're arguing again?"

Ulquiorra replied hastily as he dropped a few marshmallows into his tea. "Don't blame me. She gets impulsive at petty little things."

"Shut up!" Anko yelled. "I can hear you."

"Thanks for reminding me, Captain Obvious." Ulquiorra retorted while staring at the apple lying on the table. "By the way, where's the muffin?"

"In the fridge, as always." Harribel stated with sarcasm laced in her tone.

"Don't condescend to me. People are starting to do that to me all the time. I'm starting to feel annoyed." The pale Arrancar narrowed his eyes to slits and proceeded to grab his wonders. Naruto sat on the nearby chair and yawned. Perceiving the blonde's exhausted state, Shizune queried. "Naruto-sama, what's wrong? You look like you just stay in a cave filled with bickering monkeys."

"That's one way of putting it." Samui smirked.

Anko spoke in between foods in her mouth. "Yeh, uwa lok lek eh stoned phase."

"Swallow your food before talking, woman." Ulquiorra shut the door of the refrigerator and settled down on his seat. "What's wrong with women these days?"

Samui placed her cup of milk on the table and frowned with mock disdain. "Don't generalise all women because of one woman. You make us look like lollipops with a pungent smell and a disgusting taste."

"What do you mean by that?" Anko eyed the female blonde with a threatening glare. "I hate metaphors."

"Exactly what I mean, girlfriend. Besides, they're not metaphors, they're similes."

"And I care… why?"

Harribel read her book with an uninterested expression plastered on her beatific features. "Seriously, a couple of lemon drops on your pie might really stop you from being hyper all the time."

"And maybe a couple of coffee drops might stop me from breaking necks." Anko countered fluently. "Your neck, preferably."

"Will you guys stop fighting thirty-one?" Naruto's face slammed onto the table and he instantly fell asleep.

"Thirty-one?" Shizune asked out of curiosity and drank her orange juice.

"It means the combination of twenty-four and seven." Ulquiorra chew his muffin and stroked his chin in contemplation. "Though I must say, that is very convenient. Thirty-one. Less of two syllabuses and only required two words to describe the whole scenario, truly fascinating, I have to tell someone about it someday. You know, I was thinking about what you told me the other day about marriage, Anko, and I have a theory."

"Do I want to know?" The violet haired woman managed to pull her glued hand away from her cheek and groaned. "I hope it doesn't involve English Muffins and awkward space tortoise."

"Don't insult the muffins. It's a cruel thing to do. Anyway, as I was saying, 'marriage is like riding on spinning teacups.'" Ulquiorra stared at his cup of tea, no pun intended, and twirled the spoon in his beverage before smiling darkly at his surrogate sister. His eyes suddenly darted to the windows briefly before staring back at Anko. "It's always a fun ride… until you vomit your guts out. I got that inspiration from Harribel's book. Good day."

The pale Arrancar stood up and left after swallowing his tea.

"He's irritating. Can't wait to kick his ass in the training ground at noon later. He will be humiliated. And devastated… I got an ace up my sleeves." A malevolent grin curled up at Anko's lips disturbingly before hiding a muffin in her coat pocket.

"Anko?" Samui responded with a nervous gaze.

"Yah?"

"You got a little evil on your face." Harribel said while fixating her focus on her book.

Anko tried to wipe her wicked smile away from her face, literally. Samui pointed to Anko's left cheek and scowled. "The other side. That evil smile is not fading. Besides, why will Hueco Mundo has noon anyway? It's dark all the time for cry out loud."

"You can always pretend there is one."

Samui sighed as she stared at her other surrogate sisters. "Remind me why I'm living with nutcases?"

"But you're a nutcase too." Anko giggled impishly.

"So not!"

"The fact that you're arguing with a nutcase proves my point."

"Ah… I… You…" Samui gawked at the victorious comeback; for once, she had nothing to say, and that's saying something.

None of them noticed that Naruto had long disappeared.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Itachi Uchiha was only following his orders begrudgingly. He thought that after death, he might find serenity. He was an undeniable pacifist who scorned pointless bloodshed and unnecessary violence; every dispute was solvable as long as people were opted to comprehend one another. Sadly, life was a paradox. Itachi had schemed to become a sinister entity for his younger brother to hate when he was alive in the world of the living. He made Sasuke stronger in his own ways, and his younger brother killed him, just as he had planned.

However, he was upset when his brother was fooled by mere words from the likes of Madara Uchiha. Working as a subordinate under Madara's influences, Sasuke flourished into a coldblooded warrior with no compassions for others.

Itachi always thought there was no miscalculation in his plan.

His confidence was his miscalculation.

Standing before the gates of a mansion, rumoured to have lived the reputable God of Hueco Mundo, Itachi was apathetic. Perhaps the Dios Del Apocalipsis could deliver him the judgement; it was much more honourable dying in the hands of a God than Danzo. He had no quandary with death; after all, he was technically dead. In an instant, a sonic blur manifested before him and there stood before him a man with unkempt dark hair, green eyes, a rather pale complexion and two parallel tear marks stained on his features. The intruder wore a dark blazer, a white shirt with a loose green tie around his neck and dark jeans.

"You must be the infamous, Itachi Uchiha. I have heard of your exploit in the west. You are now working with Danzo, aren't you?"

Itachi blinked, remaining expressionless.

Ulquiorra returned the stoic stares. "Well?"

"I am Itachi Uchiha. And I am here to seek a meaningful death."

"Meaningful death?" Ulquiorra arched a brow. "Unfortunately, I do not understand what you mean by that. It doesn't matter. Leave our premise at once."

Itachi shook his head. "I cannot do that."

"You will." The pale Arrancar narrowed his eyes to threatening slits. "I will not repeat myself. Leave."

"I will not repeat myself as well."

Ulquiorra sighed. "Very well. If you're well being persistent, then I shall not stop you from being well. As I am well, you're well as well, I see no reason why I should make you unwell. "

Unexpectedly, the pale Arrancar spun around, dug his fists into his pockets and walked back to the mansion. Itachi was still confused at Ulquiorra's statement.

"What are you doing? Are you not going to attack me?"

Ulquiorra halted his steps. "Why?"

"I am an invader."

"And?"

"It is only logical that you will attack me."

Turning his head slightly, Ulquiorra spoke quietly. "Logics are only circumscribed subjectively to one's mind. An Arrancar steps beyond the evolutionary heritage of a hollow. We, Arrancars, do not resort everything to battles, unlike hollows. Do not degrade us as one of you."

Itachi widened his eyes in shock. "Arrancars? You sound as if you're a pacifist."

"That's right." Ulquiorra twirled around and faced Itachi. "We are pacifists. I am starting to like this new change of lifestyle. If you can excuse me, I will be returning back to the mansion for some cakes. Good day."

With that said, the pale Arrancar vanished into a static resonance, leaving his vacated spot a hovering swirl of sand.

Itachi stood dumbfounded by his discovery but his contemplations were disrupted when another presence intruded.

A blonde stood before him, dressed in a white coat, dark shirt and black trousers. The stranger simply stared at him and Itachi was perturbed by both the silence and the blonde's soulless pair of sapphire eyes. Itachi sighed and spoke. "Are you not Dios Del Apocalipsis?"

There was no response.

The blonde just kept staring.

Itachi swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "Uh…"

"Will you like to be one of us?"

Itachi blinked. "W-What?"

"I said, will you like to be one of us?"

"Don't you know that Danzo sent me here to-"

"Answer the question."

Itachi clenched his shaky fists. This was a rare opportunity for Itachi to finally be freed from the accursed world of hatred and violence. Besides, he had already forfeited his life to the devil once, no problem to do it twice. Having a firm resolve in his mind, Itachi nodded solemnly. "Yes."

"Follow me."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Itachi was stunned beyond comprehension. He had regained his humanity and his former body. It was a miracle and he could feel an overpowering force running through his veins, waiting to be erupted. He had never felt so refreshing and he had never felt so powerful before. It was as if he could destroy Danzo now if he wanted to. Glancing around the spacious room, decorated with luxurious furniture, Itachi stared at his hands.

He was an Arrancar now.

However, he didn't know why Naruto would want to grant him such unimaginative strength. Perhaps he saw his true colours and his ideals for pacifisms. Still, Itachi needed to weigh himself as a double-agent for Danzo as well. But it wasn't a secret that he was the esteem general of Danzo. The strangeness of Naruto's behaviour and improvised decisions were confounding.

Sighing heavily, Itachi walked to the door of his room.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"When I was still a child, I always believe that beautiful women don't poop." Ulquiorra said as he ate his muffin.

"Yeah! Exactly!" Samui beamed excitedly. "That's what I thought when I was young! How could a beautiful woman poop? It's impossible when you think about it."

"This conversation is awkward." Harribel hugged her teddy bear tightly as she added her two cents in. "Logically, humans can do that."

"I didn't know that when I was a child." Samui tapped her chin. "And then I learnt my lesson when I told my mom that she's not beautiful because she could poop. She got up from the toilet bowl and hit me."

Anko laughed hysterically and then confessed. "Actually, I was a fat kid when I was young."

Samui and Harribel then stared at Anko incredulously before eyeing her ample bosoms. "We understand where did all the fat go."

"No! I'm serious! The children used to bully me when I was in the academy. Other girls will molest me and touch my boobs."

Samui choked in her laughter and Harribel tried to pay attention to her book, suppressing her giggles in the process; Ulquiorra was surprisingly calm.

"Once, this guy slaps me for being fat." Anko pouted and Samui gasped. "That's horrible!"

"That's why I become so mean after that!" The purple haired woman yelled in exasperation. "Do you know that boy went missing after that? After I become skinny!"

"W-What happen to the girl who molested you?"

"She died from hanging herself with her panties." Anko giggled evilly at her fancy memories while Samui and Harribel couldn't retain themselves from laughing.

At that moment, Itachi stepped into the living room in a dazed stupor, completely unaware of his situation. Anko widened her eyes in petrifaction when she saw Itachi staring at them. "Y-You…"

"Oh? Anko? It has been a while since we last met."

Within split seconds, Anko had tackled Itachi onto the ground and seized his collar in umbrage. "You! Why are you here?"

Harribel and Samui were stunned. "A-Anko? What's wrong?"

"He's Itachi Uchiha. He… was my captain when I was alive as a kunoichi. He solely massacred his entire clan! He is evil!" Anko growled. "Who let you in? Why are you an Arrancar?"

"Naruto-sama-"

"Lies!"

"Anko-chan!" Naruto stood at the entrance of the living room with Shizune behind his back, angered by Anko's misconduct. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Itachi is evil, Naruto-kun! We must kill him! He will betray us if-"

"Enough! Anko-chan, get to your room now! You are being childish lately!" Naruto glared at Anko.

The violet haired woman gritted her teeth and stood up. Her purple bangs casted an ominous shadow over her eyes and her fists were trembling with rage. "Don't say I didn't warn any of you!"

Anko swiftly vanished into a sonic resonance.

Naruto sighed and offered a hand. Itachi thanked his new master, accepted the hand and was pulled to a standing posture. "I apologise for Anko-chan's rudeness."

"I understand. I have not left a good impression in the first place. I have my own faults."

"Thanks for your understanding. Please enjoy your stay." Naruto smiled and walked away, Shizune followed the blonde subsequently.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Anko was seating on her bed, polishing her toe nails when she heard soft, yet audible knocks emitting from her door. The purple haired woman snarled in annoyance and yelled. "I'm busy! Fuck off and shit somewhere!"

"Stop brooding, Anko." Ulquiorra said behind closed door; strangely, the pale Arrancar knew Anko more than anybody else. "I'm coming in."

"What part of 'fuck off and shit somewhere' don't you get it? Leave me alone!"

Ulquiorra shrugged leisurely. "Very well, I'll just go and tell Naruto-sama that you are planning to rape him violently tonight for reprimanding you."

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Anko yelled. "Come in, you little son of a bitch."

Ulquiorra opened the door and strolled into the room before seating at a chair with his legs pulled near to his chest, facing his surrogate sister. He was wearing his typical long-sleeves white shirt and baggy blue jeans. "I know you don't trust Itachi and I'm here to tell you that I, too, doubt his allegiance. Still, you did overreact just now."

"Then what do you want me to do? Smile happily and welcome him to our funerals?"

"Pretty much it." Ulquiorra rummaged his pocket and pulled out a muffin before munching on his favourite snack. "Besides, it's Naruto-sama's decision. If he believes in him then I don't see why we shouldn't. It's not like he can defeat all of us, despite his utmost abilities. However, I am able to deduce Naruto-sama's true intention. Itachi is clearly a spy sent by Danzo to study us. However, unlike ordinary hollows, Naruto-sama sees through the truth of Itachi. I do not know what he sees about him but if he has gone to such length to recruit him, I don't see why we shouldn't side Naruto-sama's thinking."

"I don't care what Naruto-kun thinks. Itachi used to be that old ass's drone!"

"And you used to be Mei's baby sister."

"Shut up! Mei-sama is different from Danzo." Anko retorted. "She's a caring hollow!"

Ulquiorra replied monotonously with an inscrutable expression. "She's a dictator."

"She's elected to be the leader of the Sisterhood!"

"And it concerns me… why?"

Anko deadpanned. "If I don't know you any better, I'll say that you're starting to pick up my bad habits."

Ulquiorra quirked a subtle, yet abnormally mischievous smirk. "Oh? Where did that come from? Finally acknowledging your own flaws, I might have to check if the sky is falling or not."

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"What can I say? I learn from the best. Good night, Anko." Within split seconds, Ulquiorra vanished into a static blur.

After digesting the context of the retaliation, Anko blinked dumbly before yelling. "ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M THE GREATEST ASSHOLE?"

The violet haired Arrancar took a deep breath and continued what she was doing before, but paused when she felt a familiar presence. "What do you want from me? Give me another scolding again?"

"I'm sorry about what happen just now. I have to do what must be done…" Naruto chuckled nervously as he scratched his hair. "I… I know you have some difficulties in your swordplay. I'm just wondering if you want me to help you… in your training regime. I watch how you try to fight and your struggles and I conclude that you're very rigid in your stances. I know the best solution for you to improve your steps. And if we look at the plus side, the training session serves as my apologies for yelling at you just now. I have my reason for letting Itachi to live with us."

Anko grinned. "Now you're talking my language. So, are we going to the training ground?"

The blonde smirked mysteriously. "No. Somewhere special though."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"What the hell is this place?" Anko examined the chamber with colours specified from the visible spectrum. "It's so… colourful?"

"I built this place for you." Naruto threw his coat at the bench and checked the water bottles.

The former serpent cocked a disbelief eyebrow. "Y-You mean you built this entire place for me?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?" The blonde flexed his wrists and legs. "We're family. It's the least I can do. Anyway, the solution for your problem is… dancing."

"Dancing?" Anko scratched her hair in confusion. "What does dancing has anything to do with what we are going to do?"

"Don't underestimate the magnificent power of dancing. It's art. It's being creative. It's walking the walk of the natural. It's fooling your enemies with the unpredictable. If your skills are ordinary and… shabby, then any veteran combatants can predict what your next move will be. Are you following me? Dancing is like freestyle fighting. You know the fundamental knowledge then you need to know how to apply it. To be honest, when I fight, I pretend I'm dancing."

Naruto's sagacious statement caused Anko to stroke her chin. "Very interesting. So why is Shizune here?"

Shizune was standing at a distance meekly while smiling buoyantly at the pair. "I'm the assistant today."

"Anyway, Shi-chan, could you brief Anko-chan with the details? I need to bring the Dancing King here."

Anko was perturbed. "W-Wait! Aren't you teaching me?"

"Do I look like I'm a Dancing King? He is coming. Hold on, I'll go fetch him here. He needs to be directed or he'll be lost." Naruto disappeared into a sonic resonance and left a gentle breeze. Shizune smiled at Anko and walked towards her surrogate sister. "If you're thinking that I'm going to join you, then you're wrong. I don't wish to fight. Naruto-sama grants me the opportunity to work in his laboratory so I can contribute myself to the society of medicine. It is a global issue that needs constant attention."

"Right…" Anko scowled. "So you're gonna be with Naruto-kun thirty-one?"

"Figuratively, yes. Technically, no."

"Good."

An awkward silence intruded.

Anko sighed. "Do you wanna catch a beer after this?"

"… But alcohol is harmful-"

Anko snorted. "Ah, suck it up, pansy."

"But I'm serious!"

"And you, my dear sister, needs to get laid." The purple haired woman tapped her foot impatiently.

"How does sex has to do with anything? Sex doesn't solve any problems, period!" Shizune flushed a deep red. "It is a horrible misconception the society is being influenced of. I believe someone needs to focus on their priorities in life. Oh, by the way, Dancing King is very sensitive to his artistic styles. Try not to offend him. And he's also rushing to another concert after teaching you the necessities, just so you know."

Suddenly, the entire chamber became dark and Anko shrieked. "Ah! What's happening? Is the world ending?"

The spotlight casted a climatic light on a spot, which revealed a blonde wearing a white fedora hat, a flamboyant glittery jacket and dark jeans, posing a melodramatic posture. "Hello, everybody! I'm the Dancing King. But you can just call me, DK."

DK started kicking and punching hair and then jumped to perform a ballet dance, only to twitched in agony and fell to the ground pathetically. "Ah! Damn! I pulled a muscle."

Shizune rushed to DK's side and queried in concern. "Are you alright, Naru- uh… DK-sama?"

"Do I look like I'm alright?"

"Sorry." Shizune aided DK up and the blonde dusted his pants. "Yes, I'm DK. Nice to meet you."

"Uh… Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"

"Who's Naruto? I'm DK."

"…Right. Naruto-kun's alter ego, what are we doing again?"

Shizune sighed. "DK-sama, Anko here wants to learn dancing."

DK touched his elbow while his index finger was tapping his cheek vivaciously. "Amusing, can you dance?"

"I'm not good at dancing, DK-sensei. Maybe a little." Anko placed a hand on her hip.

Shizune chimed in with delight. "DK-sama is professionally experienced. He can determine your strength even if you simply raise a hand. Even if you shake your butt a little, he knows how good you are. He is that good."

"I'm the best." DK hid his giggle shyly like a shrewd little girl who just stole a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Why do you act like a sissy?" Anko asked.

The blonde snatched Shizune's wrist and ambled to a sequestered corner. "What does she mean by me being a sissy? Is she insulting my art form? I am an international superstar! I demand respect!"

"Y-You're mistaken, DK-sama." The brunette said with a tempered volume loud enough for Anko to hear. "Anko is speaking her slangs. It means you're very handsome and charming. 'Act like a sissy', roughly translate to, 'Behaves like an adorable… individual'. Please pardon her. She only means well. You know 'kiss'? She is trying to mean that she wants to kiss you. It means she likes you a lot. She has never met such a charming person like you, DK-sama."

DK clutched his chest and was touched by Anko's sincerity before twirling around like a ballet dancer and apologised. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know your love. Please forgive me."

One part of Anko wished to give Naruto-in-disguise a big hug, another part of Anko wished to give Naruto a big slap. "C-Can we just get on with it?"

"Yes, let's get started. Now, be observant and follow my footsteps. It's actually very easy. 1, 2, 3 and 4."

Anko complied and watched DK moved open his left leg and returned back to its original position swiftly. DK then shifted his right leg apart before adjusting it back to its position elegantly. "We need to be flexible here. Come. 1, 2, 3 and 4."

Anko struggled to imitate DK's pace and action. "Now we move on to the hand work."

DK graciously moved and flexed his hands and wrists in a complex fashion. "Let's do it from the beginning. 1, 2, 3 and 4. 5, 6, 7, 8."

"T-This is so hard! This is harder than my own steps!"

DK eyed Anko with a hurt look. "I'm so sorry. Are you comparing me to whomever bloke who teaches you? I'm an international superstar! I'm the Dancing King."

"Okay, DK-sensei, can we get this over with?"

DK blinked dumbly before snatching Shizune's arm and walked to another sulky corner. "What is she implying? Is she saying I'm speaking rubbish? Is she saying I'm wasting her time?"

"No, DK-sama, you've mistaken Anko's slangs again." Shizune remedied with her earnest effort. "She's saying that she wants to finish fast because she understands your tight schedule. She is afraid that she is wasting _your_ time. We all know that money can't buy time. She just wants to cherish the time spends with you and the dancing session. Please pardon Anko's colloquial language."

DK giggled childishly and skipped back to Anko. "I'm so sorry for misunderstanding you, Anko-chan~ Let us continue."

Anko couldn't help but sweat dropped.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A few hours later…)

"I don't like it." Anko crossed her arms as she stared at the microwave, which was cooking her pie currently.

"Me neither." Harribel leaned against the kitchen countertop, her gazes fixated keenly on her book. "What's the alternative?"

"It's a mistake." The purple haired Arrancar hissed.

"Naruto-sama told me it kills brain cells if you use that a lot. I prefer to use the oven."

Anko blinked, confused at Harribel's statement. "W-What are you talking about?"

The female blonde raised her attention at Anko and arched a brow. "Microwaves. What are you talking about?"

Rolling her eyes with annoyance, Anko growled. "Itachi Uchiha."

"Oh. You're looking at the microwave so..." Harribel flipped a page from her book and grinned. "What about him? He's not going to hurt us."

"You say that but… you don't know."

"If Naruto-sama believes in him, we should believe in him."

The microwave emitted a loud beep, signalling its accomplishment. Anko opened the small door and seized her pie before nibbling it. Pondering for a while, Anko furrowed her brows. "What if Naruto-kun is wrong? What if Itachi is trying to kill us in our sleep? We can't totally trust Naruto-kun's judgement. He might be wrong. It's like believing in Easter Bunny."

Samui took the chance to interrupt. "Who says Easter Bunny doesn't exist?"

Ulquiorra walked into the kitchen too; his haven was the kitchen anyway. "My mouth is empty. I need dessert."

The girls, except Harribel, gawked at Ulquiorra's awkwardness and continued their conversation, ignoring the pale Arrancar's presence. "It's either Itachi is a good liar, or Naruto just wants to supervise Itachi's actions and deem his trustworthiness. You need to have faith with the boy. We all know that Itachi is Danzo's general. However, Naruto-sama must have seen something that nobody has seen from Itachi."

"Good liar? Heh. I'm a better liar than him."

"Oh, sorry to burst your bubbles," Ulquiorra intervened. "But you're translucent, my dear. Sometimes I let you fool me so you can think you actually can deceive me. Deceiving someone at my intellect. It is just a game of deceptions. In this case, I make you think you manipulated me so I could manipulate you more in the future. In fact, I know your lying expressions all too well."

"Oh yeah? Name one event." Anko fumed.

Ulquiorra coughed. "Last week you said you wanted to explore Naruto-sama's laboratory to get adapted to the mansion but I knew you went through Naruto-sama's dimension portal to travel to the world of the living and subsequently bought a few pair of bras and panties. You even stole the currency from the world of the living from Naruto-sama's wallet to buy dango for yourself."

Samui snickered, Harribel smirked, Ulquiorra remained stoically triumphant and Anko blushed in embarrassment. "S-So? That's one time."

The pale Arrancar suddenly smiled deviously at Anko and the purple haired woman knew when to quickly change subject. "We're talking about Itachi!"

"Right. What about him?" A caramel slice mysteriously appeared in Ulquiorra's hands as he munched on it with gusto.

"We should take precautions against him."

Harribel flipped to the next page and yawned. "I know we should take precautions against you."

"Harribel!" Anko protested.

"What can we do?" Samui sighed. "It's not like we can do anything. He is one of us now."

"He works for Danzo."

"So?" Harribel asked.

"So-"

"It isn't nice to talk about someone behind his back." Itachi stood at the doorway, his hand was shown grabbing a packet of pocky.

"Whatever. We're not gonna trust you and I'm gonna put my foot down on this." Anko snarled before striding past Itachi, purposely bumping onto his shoulders in anger. Samui ambled to the exit of the kitchen and stopped when she walked past Itachi. "She's right. Naruto might trust you, but we don't. Big sisters are watching you."

Harribel pushed herself away from the countertop and followed Samui. "I trust Naruto-sama's judgement. But if you do betray us, then you better be ready to pay for the consequences."

Itachi was impassive and walked into the kitchen, only to see Ulquiorra sipping his coffee overdosed by sugar. Itachi opened the cabinet stationed on the walls and shuffled the contents for more pocky. He found the additional packets and his eyes glinted with victory before settling down on a vacated seat. Ulquiorra stirred his coffee and gracefully placed his spoon on the saucer plate. "Are you not concern about them?"

"I do not intend to betray Naruto-sama. It is only in due time will they trust me. I understand." Itachi chewed on his pocky with delight. "And with this, I have nothing to fear. No. With pocky, I will never betray Naruto-sama. This packet of wonder…"

Ulquiorra noticed the pocky and realised something. "I never have pocky before. It looks tasty and sweet."

"You have eyes for things." Itachi smirked. "Do you want one."

"Sure."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto and Shizune were in their laboratory. The blonde was still refining some of the machineries that were utilised to create Arrancars and Shizune was on her own workstation, constructing her own medicines. "Say, Naruto-sama, how do you actually thought of becoming an Arrancar? I mean… this is most extraordinary but how do you actually thought of such idea?"

"Let just say, when you reach to the rank of the Majesty, you lose the sense of thirst. I do not hunger soul anymore. It is like fulfilling the gauge metre of your power. Once it is fulfilled, there isn't any need to become stronger. I can't get any stronger but I can't get any weaker now." Naruto sighed. "It's like my evolution has ceased to exist. When I become what I am, I want to help others. I learn of hollows that are not evil by nature, but tainted by the horror of this desert. I want to change that."

"So you're saying that Itachi is not evil?"

"I'm saying that Itachi has been living a life of lies. I do recognise his surname. The Uchiha clan once flourished the lands as competent mercenaries. However, they became extinct when a member of their clan betrayed them." Naruto said quietly.

"Itachi Uchiha." Shizune finished for the blonde.

"However, that is not entirely the case. Itachi did not massacre his clan for power. I do not know the reason, but I can tell he is still seeking redemption for what he has done. I am willing to provide him the path for redemption." Naruto continued to drill the screw into the machine with his screwdriver.

"Aren't you being too kind?" Shizune furrowed her brows as she situated her flask of chemical on the table. "You never know whether he will sell us out to Danzo or not."

"Truthfully, I don't care. Danzo doesn't have the resource to do what I have done. And he is pretty much a coward. He doesn't dare to come to my territory. Not when I'm around. Besides, I'm the one who tore off that arm of his." Naruto smirked. "He starts to fear me after that little wakeup call I have given to him."

"You did that? But I've heard that Danzo has some special abilities that allow him to be untouchable."

"Yes. I fought him a few times. That ability of him is pretty annoying. He is able to warp reality and turn it into an illusion. In another word, if you stab him in the eye, he might look dead but he isn't. It's quite strange really but nothing biggie though. The only way to fight him is overwhelming power and speed." Naruto elaborated. "The time spam for him to use his ability is ten seconds per intervene. Hence, he is rendered useless for ten seconds after he performs that trick of his. During these ten seconds, his fighting style is always about distracting his enemies."

"Whoa, you can go toe to toe to someone like him. Why didn't you kill him?" Shizune arched a brow. "He's evil."

"Evil or not, I still don't like the idea of killing someone." The blonde tossed the screwdriver to a nearby basket and ambled to his leather chair. "As long as he doesn't provoke me, I won't attack him. That's the deal I made with him and his army. I don't care whether he has a grudge with others, as long as he doesn't come near my territory, I don't care what he's doing."

"But why allow someone like him to be roaming in this world?"

"And who gives me the right to warrant the fate of others?" Naruto grinned as he threw his arms behind his head. "I am born to be a destroyer. But that doesn't mean I can go around and play God with people's lives. I promote freedom and that's why I allow Itachi to live with us. In due time, he will give us the truth. The reason of his doing and he will become a comrade."

"Sure, anything you say, Naruto-sama." Shizune was sceptic.

"Trust me, Shi-chan. There is no miscalculation."

It was then the entire mansion shook vigorously by a powerful force of spiritual pressure. Shizune gasped. "This power… there are so many hollows…"

Naruto jumped to the gigantic computer and punched in several codes through the keyboard. "Cortana, activate the barrier! Put in another layer of spiritual pressure repellent barrier as well."

Anko slam opened the door and yelled. "WE HAVE TROUBLE!"

"I know! God! How many times did I tell you not to yell in my DAMN lab?" Naruto growled and rested on the couch.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun? Mei-sama is fighting that old fart! We have to help her!"

"It's none of my business. They can do whatever they want and I can care less about the outcome." The blonde shut his eyes.

"You're unbelievable! We need to-"

"Nobody gets out of the mansion. I have activated the barrier. Even if you try to get out, the barrier will stop you."

Anko screamed her annoyance aloud and ran out of the laboratory. Shizune sighed and queried. "Are you not going to do something about it?"

"No." The blonde stood up, dusted his pants and walked out of the chamber. "I'll go take a walk. Staying in the mansion all day is dulling my senses."

Shizune nodded and smiled.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto dug his fists into his pockets and strolled out of the doorway, only to be stopped by Ulquiorra who was standing behind him. "What are you doing, Naruto-sama?"

"Taking a walk?"

Ulquiorra sighed and nodded. "I understand."

"Monitor Itachi. Do not let him leave the mansion."

"Yes." Ulquiorra spun around and closed the door. "Have a safe journey."

The blonde opened a gate from the invisible barrier with his remote and smirked. "A war huh? How amusing."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Omake: Iphone and its magnificent power… NOT!)

The night was moody; Itachi was hospitalised and everybody was dreadful quiet.

Anko snorted in disbelief. "Impossible!"

Naruto sighed. "I'm afraid it is. From now on, I forbid anybody to touch it."

Harribel arched a brow. "Is the matter so… serious?"

Shizune furrowed her brows. "Yes. Itachi now cannot close his eyes and has been mumbling about the game for hours."

"He only slept just then." Ulquiorra added.

Anko huffed. "He's just a weakling! I just don't believe this stupid… rectangle piece of junk is so addictive!"

Without hesitation, she grabbed the Iphone on the table, utilised the touchscreen system clumsily and navigated to the game, 'Plants vs Zombies'.

(1 day later…)

Anko's eyes were fixated at the gadget as she kept scrolling and shouting fanatically. "Die! DIE! EAT PLANTS!"

The people that passed by her had shook their head sadly at her.

(2 days later…)

Anko's eyes were baggy but she was still toying with the game. Suddenly, she jumped happily. "YAY! I BEAT THE GAME! No! I have to beat my previous record!"

Shizune sighed as she nudged her sister's shoulder. "Anko… you've to-"

"NO! I'm gonna beat this game! Go away!" Anko kept punching her fingers at the gadget, trying to defeat the game once again.

(3 weeks later…)

The afternoon was depressive; Itachi was forced to wear a straitjacket and Anko was hospitalised.

Everybody was irked at the device resting harmlessly on the table.

Naruto sighed. "Let's burn it. It's evil."

"It will be a waste though. We finally replicate a mobile device with the touchscreen system. Why not we just lock it up in a cabinet?" Shizune suggested.

Ulquiorra took the opportunity to stand up and volunteer. "I'll safeguard it."

The pale Arrancar seized the gadget hastily and left to his room.

(A month later…)

Ulquiorra was hospitalised and the gadget was thrown away.

Naruto didn't realise that Samui had secretively picked up the device.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Who caught on to the Mentalist/Big Brother reference? LOL! Can't help myself.

Some people agreed that I should bring some add-on from other universe. Some says I shouldn't. I'm open to suggestion because I really don't mind adding other characters from other anime/manga into my fic. I have ideas how to make a smooth flow for the story with or without add-ons. I was thinking of adding Ayane from Dead or Alive and Road Kamelot from Dgrayman.

Pairings:

NarutoXMei  
NarutoXHarribel  
NarutoXSamui  
NarutoXAnko  
NarutoXShizune  
NarutoXNeliel  
NarutoXShinigami(this is hard. Truthfully, it is very hard to imagine NarutoXYoruichi. I mean... he did kill her father, albeit unwillingly. So...)  
NarutoXSoifon  
NarutoX Suggestions (Readers decide)  
NarutoXAyane (The possibility of her joining the family is high. Besides, I like her.)

My exam is finished but I sprained my fucking leg! My updates will be regular from now on.

Stay tune

Review


	6. God Conquers

There are some grammar mistakes in the previous chapters. I admit it but I can't be bothered to go change it.

To Doom Marine 54: Fuck you. Be enlightened that I will waste my time putting this note to you, you motherfucking son of a bitch. Still, you are probably the most courageous motherfucker out there. At least, there are even worst motherfuckers who flame others with an anonymous identity.

To all flamers: Look at me, look at this, look at yourself. I got 4 words for ya! Fuck you upside down!

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Kyubi finally met someone worthy to be his rival. However, he was mortified when he met Naruto's alternative format. He was an entity who walked with grace, yet spared no weakness to his vulnerability or fatal spots. He had the same distinct features as Naruto, but he had a silver mane and glowing sapphire eyes. The immortal being called himself Kamikaze, the divine maelstrom that would ravish through any obstacles and leave only devastation at its path.

"Nice to meet you. Care to have tea with me?" Kamikaze sat on a coffee table, which miraculously appeared from nonexistence, and drank his beverage.

"What do you want?"

"Inane questions. That's what Naruto asked when I first met him. You two are polar opposites, yet you two seek the same thing. He seeks redemptions, you seek acceptance. Deep down within your cruel core of morality, you are lonely. But you buried its despair and sorrow. You are seeking someone who you can be with. Someone who can withstand your ungodly strength and not deteriorate into dust, you seek a mate who have such qualities. Am I not right, Kyubi?"

Kyubi settled down on the chair. For once in a lifetime, he didn't smirk sadistically, he didn't taunt his foes pompously and he didn't resort to violence meaninglessly. He smiled sadly. "My powers… it has always been limitless. Nobody has been my equal. I was God's ultimate weapon in the plane of life. I try to find friends, but none are trustworthy enough for me to turn my backs at them. Without an equal, I fought tirelessly to find one who can slay me. Call me a masochist but I just want to end my existence. It was then a feeble human managed to seal me within an infant's soul that my life fell drastically."

"Is it worth it?" Kamikaze asked quietly.

"It's interesting, but still, the process never stops repeating itself. I am in a wasteland where nobody is my equal. I am lonely. Naruto… I'm only aggravating Naruto to become stronger. One day, he will gain what I have. Then, and only then, will he be able to consume my powers and I'm… free. I will reincarnate into something ordinary. Until then, I will become his devil and motivates him to do what must be done." Kyubi stared at the boring clouds in Naruto's mindscape. "They called me a monster, a demon, a God. I'm all of those things. That's why Naruto will attain my power."

"Our powers." Kamikaze corrected. "He is the prophet after all."

"And the prophet shall deliver the message to the saviour of the world." Kyubi finished cryptically. "The world shall face a catastrophe. The destroyer of worlds shall step beyond the boundaries of a shinigami and a hollow. The prophet shall step beyond the boundaries of a hollow and a shinigami. The saviour, who determines the destiny of such worlds, will step beyond the boundaries of all boundaries and become something beyond what anybody would imagine. Naruto is the prophet. Let us wait for the destroyer and saviour to come."

Kamikaze stroked his chin in wonderment. "I am still puzzle though. The Tablet of Fate said that the saviour must be a human who attain shinigami powers and achieve the unconscious state of a hollow. I tried to decipher the meaning further but I'm still confused thoroughly."

"We'll see."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto was standing atop of a cliff as he watched the carnage beneath him. It would probably be the first time he saw such a massive amount of hollows fighting amongst each other. It was a tragedy really. This wasteland that he was standing upon was the symbol of God's cruelty. The souls that God had abandoned were all living in Hueco Mundo, struggling and fighting constantly for survival. He was not witnessing a spectacular battle. Instead, he was watching the suffering of corrupted souls.

On the left side of the battlefield was the Sisterhood. Naruto concluded that the blazing phoenix leading the army of female hollows must be the fearsome horseman, Famine.

On the right side of the battlefield was Danzo who was watching his subordinates fighting for him. He was at the back of the army, seating on his own throne with slaves chained to his seat. Naruto blanched in disgust.

If the battle waged on furiously, it might affect his homeland. He would not tolerate any hostile beings intruding his territory. Situating his fists into his pockets, Naruto levitated into the air and slowly descended upon the epicentre of the battlefield.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Do not fear, my sisters! Kill all of them!" Mei bellowed as she dived towards the mass of hollows from the sky and morphed into a charging meteor. Mei, alone, was an unstoppable powerhouse and it was simply futile to attack her. She was fast, she was untouchable with the scorching heat radiating from her burning body and she possessed an overwhelming gauge of spirit energy. Even her comrades stared with admiration at her marvellous prowess.

Everybody halted their movement when a transcendental force of spiritual pressure slammed upon all of them. Mei and Danzo tilted their head to the night sky. Much to their dismay, Dios Del Apocalipsis was gradually landing into the middle of their war.

When Naruto's feet stepped upon the soft sands, tainted with blood, the spiritual pressure was lifted. The hollows knew well not to mess with the king; after all, they didn't crown him as God of Apocalypse for nothing. The blonde looked with sheer boredom at the female hollows quavering under his malicious presence and Danzo's goons were shivering in fear. Naruto sighed and sniffed his finger. "Danzo, why are you in my territory? Did I give you the rights to wage war in my land?"

Danzo swallowed hard but retained his demeanour. "I have no idea where exactly is the expansion of your territory. You have always been so secretive."

Mei was sweating bullets. The Dios Del Apocalipsis might be the decider of the outcome of their war. If he sided with Danzo, she would inevitably be annihilated with her sisters. If he sided with her, Danzo had no escape. "A-Are you Danzo's associate?"

Naruto scrutinised Mei keenly and smirked. "What if I am?"

Mei gritted her teeth in frustration. "Sisters! Retreat! I'll delay him for all of you."

To her surprise, her subordinates stood firmly on their positions. "No! We'll fight for you to the end! Mei-sama! Give us the order!"

"Don't be fools! You cannot hope to defeat him! His power… his power is beyond any of your comprehension. This is my order. Leave!"

Naruto arched a brow. "Why do you wish to protect them so much? Are they not your tools in battle?"

"Don't you dare denounce the pride of the Sisterhood!" Mei roared wrathfully. "You know nothing about us. We have been looked down upon for centuries for being weak. I'll tell you this. We women are no weaklings! The sisterhood is my family and I will protect them to the end! You will not lay your filthy hands on my sisters!"

"M-Mei-sama…" The Sisterhood clenched their fist; their resolution was set. They would follow their leader, even to the depth of hell.

"You speak of family when you yourself are a hollow? Hollows are incapable of such notions." Naruto said monotonously.

"It is because of that, I only strived to protect the homeless female hollows who I call my family. A brute like you will not understand the pain we share!" Mei ignited into dark inferno as she glared menacingly at Naruto.

Unexpectedly, the blonde let out a harmonious chortle. "Well said. I thought the hollow race is beyond hope. I guess I'm wrong of that."

Naruto swiped an arm and the result was instantaneous; a quarter of Danzo's troops were swept away by a ruthless force. "You will know better to-"

The blonde laxly raised an arm to block a devastating kick from above. Naruto looked upwards and saw the silhouette of a malevolent entity staring down upon him. Narrowing his eyes with annoyance, the blonde muttered. "Lev Inversa."

The intruder was squashed into a macabre mess of blood. Naruto's eyes darted to his right and grinned. "Stop hiding. I know that move didn't kill you."

Materialising from a sonic blur, a figure stood before him. The entity had spiky dark hair, a pair of crimson eyes and a mask of a humanoid skull, with a pair of horns attached on its temples, adorned on his face. He was generally humanoid and had medieval armours, with a variety of skull emblems designed on the armour plates, covering most of his body. The entity bowed mockingly at Naruto and grinned. "It is an honour to meet the legendary Dios Del Apocalipsis. I am Madara Uchiha."

Somewhat, hearing the name of the entity had enraged the blonde deeply. "Eye level… so high."

Madara arched a questioning brow as he stared down at Naruto. "Pardon?"

"Your eye level is inappropriately high." Naruto's sapphire eyes illuminated a demonic crimson as he whispered solemnly. "Kneel."

Phenomenally, Madara's senses were as if robbed away from him and his body instantly obeyed the command. Madara roared in agony as an indomitable pressure crashed upon his shoulders and he knelt before the impassive blonde. _"I-Impossible… I can't move my body! It's as if… he's controlling me! But how! How could he simply utter a word… and force me to submission? Such power… it's impossible! Is this really the might of Dios Del Apocalipsis?"_

Mei and Danzo gaped in trepidation at the scene. Madara's strength was rumoured to be on par with any horsemen of apocalypse and he was an infamous rival with Muerte, the horseman of death. Yet Madara was so easily triumphed over by Naruto.

Comparing to Naruto's power, they were inferior.

Madara roared angrily. "Y-You think you can just humiliate me like this?"

He wrestled himself against the force and tried to draw to his full height, but every time he tried to stand, he would automatically be forced to kneel again. "Do not resist. This is the difference between our powers. It is heaven and hell."

Danzo gulped in consternation. "T-This is no good. Men! Retreat!"

_"Danzo! You coward!" _Madara clenched his fist and opened his jaw. "Llamas de los Condenados!" **(Flames of the Condemned)**

Black flames discharged dangerously at Naruto. The blonde studied the dark fire and felt a shiver crawling up his spine; there was something vile about the flames. Naruto unhesitatingly leaped away from the flames and unwittingly lifted the unbearable force weighing upon Madara's shoulder. Without hesitation, Madara vanished and reappeared at the far end of the battlefield. "Dios Del Apocalipsis. I will never forget what you have done to me today. Consider this as your victory! I will be back!"

Naruto sighed and turned to Mei. She was bowing with gratitude at her saviour. "Thank you for your aid, Dios Del Apocalipsis."

The blonde scratched his head and chuckled. "It's nothing. I hope the next time we meet will be at friendly terms. Oh, by the way, Anko-chan, Harri-chan, Shi-chan and Samui-chan are fine. You need not worry of their safety."

Mei widened her eyes. "W-What? You know of their whereabouts?"

"They are living with me. They are grateful for your hospitality and they hope you can forgive them for leaving the Sisterhood." Naruto smiled dazzlingly. "I will be off then. Take care of yourself, Mei-san."

Within split seconds, the blonde was gone.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto was strolling back to his mansion while he was contemplating. _"With me invading the battle, Danzo will choose another place to fight. Approximately, they will take another month to refight their war. They both lost their own soldiers and with me hopping around, he'll be more paranoid to look out for me. Ah! I love messing with that old man's mind. That Madara is quite strong as well. To be able to resist my Absolute Sovereignty… pretty impressive."_

The blonde paused in his tracks when he felt a disturbing sensation in the atmosphere. Tilting his head, Naruto saw two figures approaching him. The blonde decided to pay no attention to them and proceeded to stride past them, only to be slammed upon by a blast of shockwave composed of highly concentrated water vapour. The blonde sailed through the dry air of the desert and crashed at a far distance from his former vacated spot.

"Look bro, look what we got here?" The silver haired Vasto Lorde chortled cheerfully. "Dinner is served!"

"Don't be too optimistic. Do you know who you just attacked, you reckless idiot?"

"…No?"

"It's the Dios Del Apocalipsis that you just sent flying."

"…Damn." Instantly, the silver haired Vasto Lorde was pummelled into the sand by an overwhelming force, creating a gigantic crater embedding into the sand as a result. His brother was stunned by the sudden force and snapped his attention back to the blonde.

Naruto was dusting his pants while he glared venomously at them. "What the hell was that for?"

The silver haired Vasto Lorde miraculously reappeared in front of the blonde and poked a finger at his chest. "That's my question, you stupid! How the hell did you do that, birdbrain?"

"Birdbrain?" Naruto scoffed. "That's the worst insult ever made at me, stupid."

"I'm not stupid, stupid! Didn't your mama tell ya? Those who call others stupid are the stupidest stupid!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "You're stupid!"

"You're mom's stupid!"

The blonde cracked his knuckles and snarled. "I might not have a mom but you've just crossed the line too far, asshole!"

"Up yours, you dick!"

"That's good." Naruto grinned. "At least I have one. Unlike someone else…"

"I'm not dickless!"

"Oh? Why're you so defensive all of a sudden? Perhaps it's because…"

"I have a dick and I love pussy!"

"I didn't question your sexuality. Wait, I don't want to know anything about that."

"Yeah." The silver haired Vasto Lorde puffed his chest proudly. "You're just a boy. A boy will never appreciate the glorious beauty of the fairer sex!"

"Oh please, I live with four women. I think I know them well, thank you."

"F-Four women?" The silver haired Vasto Lorde curled up into a ball in a depressive dark corner and mumbled incoherently while sucking his thumb like a child.

Naruto arched a brow and kept a nonchalant expression.

The dark haired Vasto Lorde stepped up and bowed politely at the blonde. "My name's Hashirama Senju. That is my brother, Tobirama Senju. I apologise for my brother's rudeness."

The blonde smirked. "Ah? Aren't you two the Horsemen? Death and Conquest, right? Muerte and Conquistado."

"It is an honour for you to know of us."

Naruto deadpanned. "What now? You want to eat me or something? Be quick. I don't have time all day."

"Very well." Hashirama clamped his hands together in a prayer motion and muttered. "Toda la Creacion Forestales." **(All Forest Creations)**

It was spontaneous. After the command phrase was articulated, roots whiplashed out its way out from the sand and trees grew at an exponential rate, barricading Naruto's escape routes in the process. The blonde widened his eyes in dismay at the unbelievable display of prowess before him. Momentarily, a magnitude of spam scales spread over a land of forest and Naruto was gaping. "I-Impossible! He's imbuing life forms into a lifeless wasteland merely with his spirit energy? No… he's inserting his spirit energy into every particles of air molecule in the atmosphere to create… these trees. No frigging way!"

"This is the end for you for having four women in your house, PLAYBOY! Poisedon Aumento!" **(Poisedon's Rising)** Tobirama leaped into the dark sky and spread opened his arms. Naruto was gawking with astonishment at the sight before him. It was as if Tobirama was raising tidal waves of water from both sides of his frame. The blonde immediately deduced that Tobirama's power was akin to his brother. However, instead of creating life forms, the silver haired Vasto Lorde was injecting water vapour into the air and as a result, it multiplied into an exceeding amount of water in a duration of only a few seconds. "Time to die, PLAYBOY!"

Naruto's shock was swiftly replaced with anxiousness. "It has been a while since I can do this… Ira de Satanas." **(Wrath of Satan)**

To Hashirama and Tobirama's horror, a dark aura was radiated from the blonde's back and it slowly morphed into a towering figure of the Devil. As Naruto opened his palm, the Devil mimicked his movements and opened his palm and in both their hands emerged a scythe that suited their sizes. Their ebony scythes were a rod with antiquated language encrypted on it and had a dragon skull at the tip with its jaw opened, and a silver blade protruding from it. "Now, it has been a while since I use my own powers to fight. There is no need to use my full power though. Unless the two of you prove otherwise…"

"With pleasure." Tobirama grinned and extended his arm. A mystical trident manifested in his grip and he smirked sadistically. "We haven't gone all out before. But with someone at your calibre, we finally found someone worthy to die in our full power!"

"Don't get too cocky, brother." Hashirama shook his head disapprovingly. "We shouldn't underestimate him."

The brothers had committed their first mistake; they weren't looking at Naruto.

They didn't anticipate that Naruto would initiate his attacks first by manifesting his frame behind them and swung his scythe. "Dia de Juzgador." **(Judgement Day)**

Hashirama and Tobirama didn't know what hit them; they were simply engulfed by a cloak of darkness. The next thing they knew, they were suffering severe heat burn and smokes were emitting from their body as they were pummelled into the ground. Hashirama sat up groggily and clutched his wounded forearm. Tobirama groaned in pain at his burnt back. "Son of a bitch. That was cheap."

The blonde hovered in the air with a haughty smirk plastered on his features. "Not over yet, guys. Caja de Pandora." **(Pandora Box)**

Carving a shape of a box in the sky with his dark scythe, a black box materialised and enveloped the two horsemen and everything went silent. Abruptly, pillar of black light erupted from the dome in random directions and a few seconds later, the entire box exploded and a giant crater slammed into the wasteland. "I'm not done yet! Rugido Del Rey Dragon Negro!" **(Roar of the Black Dragon King)**

The blade that was attached onto the dragon skull on the rod disappeared into tendrils of black waves and a black orb filled with evil energy was channelled into its vacant spot. A moment later, humongous black ripples blared from the aftershock and a demonic force slammed onto the two brothers. The outcome was devastating as the wasteland was suffering tremendous quakes and Naruto was still standing in the air with a victorious glint in his eyes. "You two are still breathing. Stand up or you won't survive the last attack."

To the blonde's surprise, trees suddenly wrapped its roots and trunks around Naruto's body to hold him in suspension. Hashirama and Tobirama flew up in the air and they were bleeding immensely, panting tediously as they glared at the blonde. "I must say, that was some crazy power. But it's over for you!"

Tobirama roared as his trident manifested into his hand. Without hesitation, he threw his trident at the blonde in a threatening speed. Naruto merely whispered his counterattack. "Ley Inversa."

The trees that were binding him and the soaring trident were annihilated to dust and the brothers blanched in terror at Naruto's power. "Do you understand now? The difference between us is a matter of day and night."

Tobirama wiped off the blood from his forehead and spat. "Alright. You clearly are beyond the enemies we have encountered. Hash, let's do _that_."

"Very well." Hashirama bent down and placed his palm onto the invisible layer of ground that was the air. "I have forbid myself from using this but… desperate times."

Tobirama raised both his hands and smirked. "No choice. He is more than a threat."

Naruto turned his attention to the ground beneath him and widened his eyes. The entire desert below him was transforming into the sea and tendrils of water were ascending upwards, merging themselves into a growing orb. The blonde noticed that Hashirama was concentrating and forcing gargantuan load of condensed spirit energy into his palm. Naruto nodded in understanding and grinned. "I am mistaken. Your power is not just about creating life forms with your spirit energy. In fact… it is about stealing spirit energy as well."

Hashirama was silent but the smirk tugging at his lips had given Naruto the answer.

Naruto was astounded at the fact that an enormous sphere of water was floating above Tobirama.

Without delaying any further, the blonde crushed his scythe and absorbed all of his powers into a condensed mass of spirit energy. Retracting his hands back, Naruto continued to charge up high level of spirit energy into the orb.

Aiming the gigantic sphere of water at Naruto, Tobirama smirked. "Are you ready?"

Hashirama grinned. "After you."

The silver haired Vasto Lorde discharged a massive current of water in the form of a laser beam at Naruto from the sphere of water. "Meteoros Suprema de Poseidon!" **(Poseidon's Supreme Meteor)**

Naruto gritted his teeth and threw his arm forward, situating the orb of utter deathly power at the incoming danger. Before the column of water could smash at Naruto, a white beam erupted from Naruto's orb and it clashed against the incoming assault, resulting in a disastrous explosion to occur. Naruto and Tobirama were still pumping an abundance amount of energy into their assaults, trying to outmatch their enemies.

It was then the blonde perceived danger and vanished into a static blur. Without a medium for the blast, Tobirama's attack instantly overpowered his enemy's assault and it was as if the sky exploded. Eventually, droplets of rain fell from the sky and Tobirama was scanning his vicinity silently.

Naruto manifested his frame away from the battlefield and hid under a rock. "Phew, that was closed. That Hashirama guy is truly dangerous. If I didn't retreat, I will be killed back then by his weird attacks."

The blonde tore off the disintegrating portion of his sleeves and sighed. "His power is truly scary. He can creates life, destroy lives and eradicate any non-living things as well just by manipulating his strange spirit energy. If I've stayed there a bit longer, my soul will be sucked dry by his strange power. Damn it, what kind of power is that. He's more annoying than fighting Danzo."

"What do you think you're doing here for?" Naruto quickly disappeared into a sonic resonance as his previous spot was dissolved into nothingness. The blonde reanimated back at a considerably distance away from Hashirama. "You almost got me there."

Naruto ducked a kick from his back and performed acrobatic flips to evade another punch from Tobirama's sneak attack. "Whoa, cheeky little bastard. You two really are at sync in battle. Fighting one of you is already exhausting enough."

Hashirama smiled. "Thank you."

"Fuck you." Naruto sped towards the dark haired Vasto Lorde and executed a barrage of kicks. Tobirama rushed forward and unleashed his volley of punches from Naruto's back. To his surprise, the blonde's feet movements were unorthodox and his reflex motions were superb to the point where he had not wasted any moves. Every dodge from Naruto was accompanied with a manoeuvre of attack. The two brothers were desperately seeking an opening and they realised something.

Naruto had no openings.

Before Tobirama could deliver a kick to the blonde's shin, Naruto retaliated with instincts and pinned his enemy's foot down with his. Hashirama took the opportunity to launch a knee at Naruto's stomach. He was startled when the blonde didn't counter that simple strike. Instead, Naruto allowed Hashirama to attack him and used that chance to punch at his opponent's chin. Hashirama grunted and flew upwards by the impact. Tobirama gasped at his injured brother but was elbowed by Naruto to his cheek.

The blonde adroitly snatched Hashirama and Tobirama's foot, stopped them from soaring away and started spinning himself. Gradually, a typhoon materialised from Naruto's velocity and when the time was right, the blonde threw the brothers away and they whizzed through the atmosphere. Raising his hand swiftly, Naruto's eyes illuminated an effulgent of bright violet and a ray of beam charged upwards. Instantly, the night sky was lightened up and it was as if heaven tore the night sky. "Juicio Divino Cero!"

Pillars of light crashed onto the unforgivable ground of sands and hit the brothers at point blank range.

Naruto smirked.

However, his grin of arrogance faded away when Hashirama swallowed the essence of energy from the cero while Tobirama's body morphed into water. Naruto widened his eyes in shock when he realised the brothers were capable of nullifying his attacks. "I-Impossible… they… they have reached to that extent? That dude can suck any spirit energy related attacks and the other dude can turn his body into water… un-fucking-real."

Tobirama reformed his body with his water's ability and panted. "D-Damn it… to force us to resort in removing our limiters…"

"Limiters?" Naruto arched a brow. There was no physical alteration on their body but he could feel that their powers were sharpened.

"Because we cannot fully control our powers… we seal our own spirit energy. We thought that we will never be able to unseal that power… I guess now is the chance for us to use it." Hashirama smirked.

"I see…" The blonde nodded in comprehension. "If that's the case, I should go all out as well."

"Y-You mean… you're not serious just now?" Tobirama gawked.

"That's right." Naruto thrust a hand to his side and opened his palm. Instantaneously, the ground shook aggressively and a hilt of a claymore emerged from the sand and rose to Naruto's grasp. Hashirama narrowed his eyes as he scrutinised the exotic appearance of the blonde's blade. Its dark hilt was enclosed with ancient coding and it had a guard of a devil's skull. The blade was polished silver which had a sapphire misted coating outlining the edge. Naruto practiced swinging his claymore and recklessly swung at a random dune of sands.

That segment of desert was nearly levelled with colossus geysers of sands erupting from the sands. "If you two are really strong, I might really use all my powers to crush the both of you."

Tobirama and Hashirama swallowed hard. "You're still not at full power?"

"Didn't you notice? I look human."

The silver haired Vasto Lorde stroked his chin and pondered. "Now that you mention it, you do look like a human. Why?"

_"Is he serious? He hasn't been noticing that from the start of our fight?" _Naruto deadpanned and elaborated. "I'm an Arrancar. The evolution of all hollows… we Arrancars are sentient."

"I see." Hashirama flexed his wrists. "We'll kill you soon."

Naruto smirked. "You can try."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Anko was crossing her arms, fuming at Naruto's attitude towards her. "Doesn't he understand the seriousness of the matter?"

Ulquiorra sighed. "Naruto has already left to stop the war an hour ago."

"W-What?"

Shizune walked into the living room with a mug of coffee in her hand. "He left to stop Danzo and Mei-sama."

"But he said-"

"To trick you so nobody will follow him." Ulquiorra explained. "Someone like you will, without a doubt, run to the battlefield. Naruto is preventing that to happen."

Samui massaged her shoulder and groaned. "Why can't we employ maids? I'm proposing to convert lesser hollows to maids. I need a masseuse."

"Shouldn't we be checking out what's going on? Did you sense that shaking just now?"

Harribel nodded as she hid her lower portion of her face with her teddy bear. "Naruto-sama is not fighting Mei-sama or Danzo. He's fighting somebody much more powerful than the both of them."

Ulquiorra scratched his temples absently. "Naruto-sama requests me to supervise Itachi."

"Yeah, he's suspicious." Anko added.

Itachi sighed dejectedly in a sulky corner of the room, chewing his pocky while letting out heavy sighs in the process. "I'm here, you know?"

"Anyway, we should go check it out." Samui suggested.

"No." Shizune's response surprised the rest of her family.

"Why not?" Anko toyed with her hair and eyed Shizune.

"Because he's fighting two Horsemen. We are not powerful enough to stand in their presence. Not when they're fighting all-out."

Everybody widened their eyes in trepidation. "Horsemen? Who?"

Shizune sighed as she took a light sip from her coffee. "Muerte and Conquistador. The Vasto Lorde who were proclaimed as second and third only to Naruto-sama's power. However, I still believe Mei-sama is stronger than Conquistador. After all, she is a Horseman as well."

"Then let us just wait patiently. Naruto is strong." Samui nodded in her answer. "We should have faith in him."

"So be it." Ulquiorra replied and the rest of the time, the family was spent in a quiet semblance.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto wiped the blood dripping from the edge of his lips and coughed. "Damn, you two are really dangerous. I have never fought someone so strong in my life."

"Save your compliment, you ass! You're pretty hardcore yourself." Tobirama spat.

"This is going no end." Hashirama was panting.

The blonde sighed and stared at his reflection from his blade. "I guess there is no other way. We are all equal… No. The two of you are definitely powerful than me now. I guess this is it."

Naruto held the hilt of his claymore high while the blade was pointing downwards. "Don't even drop your guard for a sec. Don't even blink. This will all be over… in five seconds."

Hashirama gritted his teeth in frustration before bellowing at his brother. "Tobi! Stop him before he can do whatever tricks he's trying to do!"

The two brothers charged blindly at the blonde.

"Zansatsu: Demonio Emperado." **(Massacre: Demon Emperor) **Suddenly, a shimmering glow of light flashed in Naruto's eyes and a massive explosion erupted at the blonde's spot. Hashirama and Tobirama halted their tracks and covered their faces instinctively with their arms. "Shit… his spirit energy is skyrocketing!"

Hashirama growled. "We'll end him quick. No more games-"

The smoke stirred a bit and everything became dark in Hashirama's vision.

Tobirama gaped. He couldn't comprehend what was going on. One moment his brother was strategizing with him and the next moment he was descending into the dunes of the desert. "Bro! What the fuck!"

The silver haired Vasto Lorde twisted his attention to Naruto and gulped. Standing before Tobirama was an entity with four pairs of dark feathered wings on his back and a pair of horns pointed backwards. He was dressed in a dark coat with black fur collars, a golden crown with jewels embedded neatly on it encircling his head, a pair of gothic boots and a pair of eerily glowing eyes. Naruto's golden locks of hair were now silver and slicked back. In his hand was an enormous blade that was taller than its wielder.

Before Tobirama could continue his examination on the blade, Naruto dissipated into a gentle breeze and animated his form behind the silver haired Vasto Lorde. Tobirama was surprised when Naruto unleashed a swift cero. The silver haired Vasto Lorde quickly sidestepped the assault but noticed the trajectory of the destructive beam was directing at a little hollow squirrel, which was watching the match from a faraway distance. Tobirama dashed towards the squirrel, threw it away and took the blow.

He roared in agony as the scorching blast burned his back. When Tobirama tilted his head, an ominous shadow loomed over him and the next thing he knew, darkness had swallowed him.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Nnoitra Gilga, a hollow that resembled a praying mantis and Hidan, a hollow that looked like a hyena, shivered in trepidation at the sight before them. "Damn, those motherfuckers are monsters!"

"And that Dios Del Apocalipsis… he's more than just a God. He's the king of all kings… I hate to admit it but… I don't think even Danzo-sama can beat him." Nnoitra growled. "His powers belong to me!"

"Ah, fuck it." Hidan spat. "Let's get out of here. I ain't wanna get fucked by that monster. Let's report back to Danzo-sama."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A few days later…)

Tobirama and Hashirama stood in the living room, which was emitting an ambience of a modernistic era, staring puzzlingly at the sight before them.

A pale man, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans, was perched back in his couch with candies towering around him while he was playing chess all by himself. A busty blonde, who was wearing a blue poncho with a dark top underneath the fabric and grey shorts, was sipping her tea with grace. The two brothers scanned the room laxly before walking towards the pale man. "Hey, do ya know what the hell is going on? Cause I don't know. Is this heaven or hell?"

"This is neither heaven nor hell." Ulquiorra explained. "This is purgatory. This is a place where heaven or hell cannot reach. You are now Arrancars."

"A-Arrancar?" Hashirama repeated uncertainly.

"That's right. Regaining your humanity, achieving ultimate power and receiving the heart for empathy are what Arrancars are. In the process, you shall endure endless torment for the sins you have committed in Hueco Mundo. This is Limbo… Bimbo… whatever."

"I see…"

"So… about what happened a few days ago…" Samui intruded the conversation. "Fighting Naruto. How do you feel?"

Hashirama and Tobirama chuckled.

The dark haired Arrancar smiled. "Throughout our battle, we only felt fear. That man… his abilities are far beyond anything we can imagine. No wonder he's a God amongst monsters. With my years of experience, I can only conclude that any plans will fail when your opponent is him. His attitude, his spiritual pressure, his powers… they're unbelievable. Taking precautions against him are unnecessary. Taking precautions against all odds are unnecessary. Taking precautions against everything are unnecessary. His powers are simply terrifying. And to think that he's not even totally serious when he's fighting us…"

"You don't need to say that as if I'm a beast or something." Naruto's abrupt appearance almost scared the two brothers. "Now that you're here, let us formally introduce ourselves. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, head of this household."

It was then more entities manifested their frames behind Naruto. A woman with purple haired walked forward with pride and grinned. "I'm Anko Mitarashi."

"I'm Ulquiorra." The pale Arrancar shifted his chess pieces.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha." Itachi's announcement gained vehement glares from a few people in the family.

"Tia Harribel." The blonde Arrancar was hugging her teddy bear.

"I'm Shizune. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Samui."

Tobirama smirked and folded his arms. "Yo! The name's Tobirama Senju!"

"I'm Hashirama Senju." Hashirama bowed politely.

Anko tapped her chin with her finger and pondered. "Tobirama… Hashirama… Senju? It sounds so… familiar."

"Yes! My bro and I were Hokages. If you've heard of us, then that means you're from Konoha!"

"Yup! So you two are here as well. Wow. What a coincidence."

"Indeed." Hashirama gulped. "Er… may I ask… by any chance, do you know whose Mito and Tsunade?"

"Mito? No." Anko concluded. "But I know Tsunade."

"Yes, I used to serve Tsunade-sama." Shizune chimed.

"How is she? My granddaughter…"

"I don't know." Shizune sighed. "I died in an ambush. I didn't know what happen to Tsunade-sama afterwards. I guess I was dragged to Hueco Mundo after my death."

"Alright, cut off this angst at once and party!" Tobirama announced.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A few weeks later…)

Location: Palace of the Spirit King

The gathering consisted of promoted captains who earned the privilege to serve directly under the divine command of the Spirit King. They were individuals remarked as legends in the history of Soul Society. Their undeniable prowess and achievements were forever engraved in the record of ancients and their authority surpassed even the likes of Central 46. They were governed by the Spirit King, no one else. Not even Yamamoto could made peremptory commands for them to follow.

They were elites beyond the elites.

They were the captains of the Zero Squad Division.

The leader of all the elites was crowned as the General.

The General's power, in terms of social status, was second to the Spirit King. In the context of combat skills, his power exceeded Seireitei's Captain Commander.

The elites received orders to gather in the grand hall of the palace; a rare event, since they only gathered annually.

"Tsunade-hime! Long time no- mghh!" The man had a wild white hair, dressed in a sleeveless white haori with typical black kimono wore underneath the fabric, green obi belt stashed around his waist with armguards fastened around his arms and had a pair of wooden sandals slipped in his feet. Currently, he was smashed in the face and was twitching in agony in the ground.

The culprit of his predicament was a busty blonde who wore the standard shinigami uniform, with the attribute of exposing most of her cleavage and had a white haori draped over her shoulders, symbolising her status. "I told you not to keep doing that, Jiraiya! Jeez… you never change a bit!"

"Stop arguing. You two are bursting my eardrums." An aged man, dressed in dark kimono and white haori, strolled laxly towards Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Sarutobi sensei! You're here. That's early of you." Tsunade smirked.

"Yes. I am always punctual. And stop addressing me as sensei. We're equals here." Hiruzen smiled.

"Old habits die hard."

"Younglings these days…" A grumpy old man who was abnormally short intruded their conversation. His uniform was standard, but specifically altered to fit his size. He tilted his head up and glared vehemently at Hiruzen. "It's you again."

"Oh, hello Onoki. How have you been?" Hiruzen offered his smile of sincerity.

"I have been- AH! My back! Darn it!" Onoki sighed heavily and rested himself on a chair.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and whistled. "You should consider retirement, old man."

"S-Shut up, woman! I'm perfectly alright! Look!" Onoki tried to stand up abruptly, but collapsed back to his chair. "M-My back! H-Hurts!"

"You should listen to the girl, Onoki." A tall man with a dark complexion walked into the grand hall, dressed in a sleeveless haori along with a sleeveless dark kimono.

"Don't you lecture me, A." Onoki snapped his attention at the dark man who grinned haughtily at him.

At that moment, a man with silver hair, draped in the captain uniform, walked into the hall and sighed. "Let's all break this tension. The Spirit King will be here any minute now."

"Don't you lecture me too, Sakumo!"

Jiraiya struggled to a standing posture and whined. "T-That's so cruel, Tsunade-hime! I thought we have something special."

A redhead with cascading crimson hair ambled into the hall and smirked at Jiraiya's dilemma. She was dressed in the usual captain attire. "I will be laughing to my grave if you really have something special with Tsunade, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya twirled his sight and drooled at the redheaded beauty. "O-Oh! Kushina-chan! You're becoming more beautiful each day! Come! Give your uncle a big hug!"

"Stop harassing my granddaughter, pervert." Another redhead made her stunning entrance by delivering a swift kick to Jiraiya's face.

Kushina giggled and bowed at her grandmother politely. "Mito-sama, it's nice to see you again. Oh, where are my manners? Lieutenant General Uzumaki."

Mito smiled at her granddaughter; she had her youthful appearance and was dressed similarly as Kushina, but with the exceptions of having a blue scarf furled around her neck. "There is no need to provide me with such formality. I'm just Mito."

"You are my husband's lieutenant and the second-in-command of the Zero Squad. We ought to show respect, especially in this kind of event. Say, do you know where my husband is?" Kushina queried. "Can't find him. He has been missing since morning."

Tsunade arched a brow. "I think Minato is discussing something big with the Spirit King."

"I hope we get to bust some hollow's nest or something." A grinned anxiously.

It was then a tall blonde appeared in the stage and everybody's attentions were directed to him. Minato Namikaze, the General, wore the typical captain uniform but he had secured armour on his right shoulder. A red cape was clipped to the shoulder armour and it represented his title as the General. "Testing 1, 2, 3. I-Is the mic working? Oh. It is. Uh… hi! Welcome to the gathering. As you all know, the Spirit King is busy for God knows why, therefore, I'm here as a substitute to relay the message. As you all know, there are paranormal activities occurring throughout Rukongai and Hueco Mundo. We are not sure about the details but we do know that both cases are not proportionate."

Onoki stroked his chin in contemplation. "What do you mean by that?"

Minato scowled. "Someone is obliterating souls as we speak. As you all know, something like that is completely illegal or… impossible. However, their souls are reported as missing. That cause a major influx in the spiritual realm and it does disrupt the flow of the reincarnation cycles. Seireitei is still not aware of it but we are making our own deduction."

"Deduction?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. Somebody is experimenting on souls."

"And?" Hiruzen questioned.

"And we are not going to do anything about it."

"W-What?" Kushina gawked. "Are you nuts? We should do something about it."

"But honey- Uh! I mean…" Minato coughed and corrected himself. "Kushina…"

The elites chuckled at Minato's little slip and remained silent afterwards.

"We do not know the details of said experiments. We are also not sure the validity of it. It is, after all, only a theory."

"We can't just stand here idly by while someone is wrecking havoc in Soul Society."

Hiruzen took a step forward and argued. "Our mission is to protect the Spirit King. That is all it matters for us. Let Yamamoto-san handle the rest."

"Alright. First case closed. What's next? What's with Hueco Mundo." Onoki tapped his foot impatiently.

"Apparently, something odd is happening in there. We received disturbing news that there are many Vasto Lordes emerging all of a sudden. We only thought that there are only a handful of them. I believe our beliefs are wrong. It seems that there are increasing amount of Vasto Lorde's activities these past few months. We also receive classification for them as well. Newborn Vasto Lordes are though rare, it might not be a difficulty to search for one within a month. However, the problem comes next." Minato furrowed his brows.

"Let me guess." Koyuki Kazahana, who had been quiet throughout the session, stood forward. "Vasto Lordes have their own evolutions as well?"

"Yes, that's right. They are known as the Nobles. They are rare to find and their powers rival any captains of Seireitei. Our speculations tell us that their powers might be equal or stronger than us."

"Good!" A punched his fists. "I can't wait to fight one of them."

"However… that's not it."

A doleful silence intruded the hall.

"There is one more rank higher than the Nobles."

"W-What?" Kushina gasped. "There are Vasto Lordes who are stronger than us? I-Impossible!"

"Not plural." Minato corrected. "Singular. In the barbaric world of Hueco Mundo, only one shall become King. The King is known as the Majesty. Our reports have it that there is only one hollow who gained the title as the Majesty. His power is godlike and limitless. Whether the news is exaggerated or not, we're not sure… but we have a name."

"Who is it?"

"Dios Del Apocalipsis."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto sneezed. "Damn."

"You caught a cold or something?" Tobirama asked while his attention was fixated at his deck of cards.

"Nah. We can't catch a cold. Someone might be talking about me. I wonder who."

"Maybe your father is talking about you."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

Naruto placed his card down and yelled. "Hah! Royal flush, all hearts! I win!"

The blonde slapped Tobirama in the face and danced his victory dance. Tobirama sat in a sulky corner after his defeat.

Hashirama walked into the kitchen, only to see the oddity of the scenario. Sighing lightly, Hashirama coughed for attention. "Naruto. I have a few questions that I would like to ask you."

"What is it?" The blonde munched onto his potato chips happily.

"You said Arrancar regains their humanity… so why do we have a Zanpakuto?"

Naruto smiled. "That's the perks. Our powers are sealed within our Zanpakuto and though it resembles the likes of the shinigami, it is relatively different. Unlike shinigami, our powers are augmented to a profound degree. However, that level of power surge might prove to be harmful to our body as we might not have the necessary strength to oppose the arduous force, so the abundance level of power is stored within our Zanpakuto. Still, it varies between individuals. For example, Ulquiorra suppresses nearly half of his power into his Zanpakuto. Anko-chan suppresses approximately seventy percent of her power into her Zanpakuto. You can make adjustment if you wish."

"Shinigami can perform their hado spells, right?" Hashirama queried. "I do understand the part about our Zanpakuto, but why can't we perform hado spells? I thought you said-"

"What I mean about acquiring shinigami's power is the fact that we gain a Zanpakuto. That's all. We also have combat moves similar to the likes of the shinigami, however, we cannot use hado spells. Just like they can't perform cero, we cannot perform their hado spells as well. We are not genetically, or naturally, born with the talent to perform such task. Hollows are only able to utilise cero when they're a Menos Grande and beyond."

"I understand." Hashirama smiled. "I'll go get myself some tea."

"Oh, wait. I need your help, Hashirama, PKT." Naruto stood up from his chair. "This is something only the two of you can do."

Tobirama perked his head up. "What's up?

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Konan was lying in the cold pavement of her prison, trembling with anxiety. She recalled Danzo's enraged roar and her prison shaking tremendously. Afterwards, she felt the entire desert of Hueco Mundo suffering unforseen quakes tantamount to a catastrophe. Eventually, the powerful ground tremors subsided and Konan had seen neither Danzo nor his men. They were most likely preparing for the next war. Truthfully, she could care less. Replenishing her strength and regaining her powers were important.

Konan stiffened when she heard footsteps. Her prison door was opened and two hollows walked into her prison while dragging a barely conscious hollow with them. The two male hollows threw the wounded hollow into Konan's cell and walked away before locking her prison door. Konan examined her cellmate.

It was a female Vasto Lorde, as she had the sexual dimorphism indicating her gender. Her mask resembled that of a human skull and it exposed her soft pink lips. She had vibrant purple hair and her lithe overall was adorned with armours. The cracks on her plated armour and bruises on her features and arms showed sign of a grave battle. The female hollow opened her eyes weakly and Konan was surprised that she had a pair of crimson eyes.

Upon seeing Konan, the hollow yelped and retreated into a dark corner of the prison cell. Konan sighed and tried her hardest to smile. "I mean you no harm. I was… imprisoned by Danzo… just like you."

"I… I see."

"Do you have a name? I'm Konan."

The hollow eyed Konan in uncertainty. "I-I'm Ayane."

"For a Vasto Lorde, you're quite jumpy."

"I was ambushed before I was dragged into here. My hands… are numb."

Konan nodded. "You'll recover soon. By any chances, do you work for Mei-sama?"

"No. I'm a wanderer." Ayane sighed. "H-How do we get out of here?"

Konan's sights were downcast. "I don't know."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Omake: Tobirama's nickname - PKT)

Tobirama's existence in the family had tainted Naruto. They were spotted watching at the woman's bathroom with their binoculars.

The girls were relaxing, until Harribel perked her head up and threw her blade at a direction.

Naruto and Tobirama slapped their mouths to stop themselves from screaming as the sword stabbed in between them. The blonde decided to run away, leaving Tobirama there. Shrugging nonchalantly, Tobirama returned to his peeking session, only to gape in horror as the girls had found his location. Tobirama was disappointed, however, that the girls had concealed their private parts with their towels wrapped around their bodies.

Anko growled as she crossed her arms. "You pervert! And to think you're the honourable Nidaime Hokage!"

"We should castrate him, girls!" Samui said and her suggestions earned her nods.

"Don't give me that crap! How do you like it when I grab your boobs!"

"Die! Pervert King!"

From that day onwards, Tobirama had gained the moniker as PKT, aka Pervert King Tobirama.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Omake: Anko vs Ulquiorra)

Anko was dressed in her cowgirl suit. Her arms twitching fervently as she was readied to grab her weapon stashed on her back. "We shall end this, Quiorra-baka, once… and for all."

The audiences seating on the benches were swallowing hard.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and snorted. "I will win this fight, Anko. No matter what you do, the result will remain the same."

"We'll see about that!" Anko's hand flashed a static blur as she reached for the weapon behind her back. Ulquiorra was unfazed until the Anko unleashed her weapon.

The pale Arrancar widened his eyes in trepidation. "W-What are you doing with… that?"

Anko smirked in victory. "With this?"

In her palm rested a cupcake dressed in pink candyfloss. "This is the limited edition, Pinky Pink Candyfloss Topping Cupcake, aka the weapon of doom!"

Ulquiorra was sweating. "W-What are you going to do with that? Surely you know the value behind that invaluable cupcake, right?"

"Hm. What am I going to do with this? Simple!" Anko chopped the cupcake in half.

Ulquiorra felt as if someone had just pierced his heart. The pale Arrancar collapsed into his knees and coughed violently. "Please… no!"

Naruto, seating at the sideline, was gawking. "How cruel!"

Samui nodded. "This is beyond barbaric! I can't watch this anymore!"

Shizune concealed her eyes and whimpered. "T-This is… this is madness!"

Hashirama gulped fearfully. "To think that she can exploit weaknesses with such profound degree… I must be careful around her."

Harribel was shaking in fear. "What tactics… Anko is truly frightening."

Tobirama was giggling as he read the magazine he found in Anko's room. "I love this swimsuit. My precious…"

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra was crawling towards a haughty Anko, desperately trying to reach out for the cupcake. "A-Anko… don't do this… the cupcake is innocent!"

Anko smirked. "Admit your defeat and beg for forgiveness!"

"N-Never!"

"Fine then!" Anko took one half of the cleaved cupcake, threw it into the ground and stormed on it. Ulquiorra twitched aggressively and was panting tediously. "N-No… cupcake… argh!"

"Surrender now!"

"I… I surrender! I… admit defeat… just leave the cupcake alone…" Ulquiorra's view was slowly becoming fainter.

"Good." Anko squatted down beside a fallen Ulquiorra and placed the other half of the cupcake in front of him. "You shall be my slave from today onwards!"

"Your evil plan of doom ends… now!" Itachi took the opportunity to lunge at Anko. The purple haired woman reacted faster as she took out a box of pocky and shoved it in front of Itachi's face. Itachi halted in his tracks and gritted his teeth. "Damn it… Just drop the pocky and we can talk about this!"

"Never! Bow down before me or I'll crush this last pack of pocky before you!"

Itachi conceded and fell into his knees. "The pocky… I can't live without it… please…"

Anko laughed manically before switching her psychotic glare at the audiences. "Who's next?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Yes! Ayane from DOA (Dead or Alive) has just made her debut! I like her. She's hot and sexy and cute and deadly and… well, you know the rest.

Pairings are undecided... still. (Sigh...)  
1.) NarutoXMei  
2.) NarutoXAnko  
3.) NarutoXShizune  
4.) NarutoXHarribel  
5.) NarutoXNel  
6.) NarutoXAyane (What? I like the Ayane.)  
7.) NarutoXYoruichi (This is quite... a hard task. Considering Naruto killed her father...)  
8.) NarutoXHarem  
9.) NarutoX Suggestions  
10.) NarutoXSoifon

I am considering putting other characters into the fic. I have placed Ayane in. I might consider putting Road Camelot from into it. Any other suggestions? Some people are going against this... I'm not so sure actually. I just want to expand the family into something more amusing and interesting.

Oh well.

Please review


	7. Who's the Boss in Hell?

Author note: Yes, yes, many people are ushering me to free poor Konan and Ayane. What if I don't? What are ya' all gonna do? Throw a desk at me? *dodge desk* Ah ha! Not good enough!

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Hashirama picked up his watering can and delicately poured the liquid onto the plants.

A few weeks ago, Naruto had requested Hashirama and Tobirama to utilise their gifts to create a forest that encompassed the entire mansion. Tobirama would then use his ability to manipulate and create water molecules to build a waterfall in a few portions of the forest. Of course, the girls wanted a thermal, steaming spa and Naruto planned a layout to construct a natural hot spa with Tobirama within the forest.

After he finished with his work, he placed the watering can back to its former position before tending to the flowers. "How serene my life has become. I hope such peace could be everlasting."

As he touched a withering rose, it revived and bloomed beautifully.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Ayane was paranoid as she kept a vigilant scan of her surroundings. Konan had managed to steal the keys to their prison and was trying desperately to unlock the locks of their cell. Toying and adjusting the key into the locks, Konan managed to insert it properly and twist it. The door was opened and the girls hugged each other in happiness.

"Let's not celebrate now. We need to escape, Konan-san!"

Konan nodded and the two girls fled.

It wasn't long before the guards made their next shift and realised the disappearance of the two female Vasto Lorde.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Itachi smirked as he stared at his vibrant crimson eyes through the reflection of his mirror. When he was still a mere Vasto Lorde, he was unable to tame his unimaginable amount of power concealing within him; he was tantamount to a reciprocal of immense energy stored within him, unable to adjust and unleash his fullest potential. Because of that, he was incapable of defeating Danzo. Now, he had become an Arrancar and his almost boundless load of power was operative.

He didn't know why but he was finally in control of both his fate and power and he would use it, this time, with the appropriate approach. He had failed Sasuke twice, he would not commit to the same mistake again.

"I should head to the training ground to measure up my limits." Itachi headed to his destination, but his path was obstructed by a fuming Anko. She was quiet as she scrutinised Itachi keenly before she beckoned him to follow her.

Itachi obliged and trailed after Anko.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Dressed in a bright pink sleeveless shirt and black track pants, Anko placed a hand on her hip while grasping the sheath of her blade on her other hand. "I challenge you to a duel, Itachi Uchiha! Or should I call you captain of the seventh division of the assassination squad, Itachi taichou?"

"You still remember the past, don't you? I guess you remember the first day of our meeting, right?" Itachi smirked. "You believe I was your junior and you even have the guts to command me… until you realise that I was your commander. It hurts the ego, doesn't it?"

Anko gritted her teeth in frustration. "Brat!"

The female Arrancar roared before she charged at Itachi with an imminent onslaught readied to be delivered upon precise timing. Itachi simply shook his head disapprovingly before his lips broke into a smile of amusement. "You're still the same. So impulsive and reckless."

Without hesitation, Anko unsheathed her sword and pierced through Itachi; she was startled and perplexed over the fact that Itachi had refused to evade her assault. She couldn't even comprehend the notion of her defeating the seemingly undefeatable Itachi Uchiha as he collapsed onto the ground in a puddle of his own blood. Anko was cynical about his swift death.

Unexpectedly, her vision shattered like brittle glass and standing before her was a perfectly unscathed Itachi who was still grinning at her with amusement. "You're still the same. So impulsive and reckless."

Anko suddenly realised something; she had not sheathed her blade. _"What's going on? I thought I've just stab him! Is this an illusion?"_

Itachi was dreadfully quiet as he scrutinised Anko coldly.

Flexing her wrist and cracking her necks, Anko disappeared into a static blur before she reappeared behind Itachi with her palm aiming directly at the back of his skull. Tendrils of violet energy were consumed by the shining orb of suppressed power before it erupted into a beam of pandemonium at the motionless Itachi. "Take this! Cero!"

The laser beam struck Itachi at point blank range and the man was blown away as he slammed into the concrete wall. Anko chortled victoriously before her vision cracked in a spider-web fashion. Instantly, Anko was staring at an unharmed Itachi who was smiling at her with amusement. "You're still the same. So impulsive and reckless."

_"What's going on? I thought my Cero hit him! How is it possible! It can't be an illusion. I did use my Cero and I could feel a depletion of my total spirit energy capacity. It is not possible to induce me in such a powerful illusion! It's just not possible!" _Anko bit her lower lips and growled in frustration. "Come and fight me like a man, you sissy-looking, two-digit IQ dumbass!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes and they were sparkling bright red. "For your information, I'm not… sissy-looking. The correct word is feminine. And my IQ level happens to be 185."

Anko stuck her tongue out before she vanished into a current of wind and reanimated her frame beside Itachi with her leg inches away from his face. Consecutively, Itachi was kicked in the face and soared away from his former spot and crashed into the wall. Anko grinned haughtily before her sights of perception shattered once more. The purple haired woman stormed onto the ground angrily and yelled bloody murder at an unharmed Itachi who was grinning with amusement at her.

"You're still the same. So impu-"

"SHUT UP! Shut up! I hate you for being such a bitch! I'm gonna smoke your ass like a bitch you are!" Anko sped boisterously at Itachi and was wielding her blade with the intent to kill. Itachi only smiled merrily at Anko before black and white invaded her world. In an instant, everything stopped and Anko couldn't move; her body froze and Itachi was chuckling at her predicament.

"You're trapped in my illusion. No matter what you do, you cannot escape this universe." The master of illusion swiped his hand and the spell was dispersed. Anko panted tediously as she glared furiously at Itachi. "In my world, I control both time and mass. I have to admit, before I become an Arrancar, I can't control my powers to this extent. But now… I am finally in control."

"Then how about pain?"

Itachi widened his eyes.

Anko smirked at his reaction. "If I'm in pain… then most likely I'll be able to destroy this illusion. It's too easy!"

The purple haired woman clutched onto the steel of her blade and tightened her grip. Itachi tried to stop her but it was too late. Anko had drawn blood and everything had reverted back to normal. "Hah! Your stupid tricks are useless-"

"Futile." Itachi sighed as his eyes illuminated a sinister vermilion. The training ground was morphed into a beach with a warm, sunny weather and the crashing waves of the sea. Anko scanned her surrounding and noticed Itachi lying on a beach chair and was enjoying a suntan. Anko ambled cautiously towards Itachi and sat beside him.

Everything felt real. From the light plastic of the chair to the heat of the sun, nothing felt abnormal. Itachi removed his sunglasses and smiled. "I know that we have many misunderstandings between each other. Feel free to ask me anything you like."

"…I don't get it. You're shock when I suggest pain as a solu-"

"Pain is not a solution to dismiss my illusion." Itachi corrected. "I was shocked when you could even think of such an absurdity. Hurting yourself like a fool you are. Oh, you've always been a fool. Now give me that hand of yours."

Rummaging his pocket momentarily, the master of illusion picked out bandage and seized Anko's wrist. "It seems that your ability to learn things is still the same. Like an orang-utan."

"Orang-utan?" Anko yelled incredulously and was reluctant to let Itachi wrapped the bandage around her bleeding palm. "Whatever! Just tell me… why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

Anko rolled her eyes in irritation. "Massacre your entire family! Why did you kill them! What kind of heartless bastard you are to not even spare the innocent children of your own clan! You're a fiend!"

"You won't be able to accept the truth if I disclose it to you." Itachi was eerily impassive when he spoke while he tied a firm knot on the bandage. "Now that I'm not a shinobi, I have no obligation to hide the truth anymore."

"The truth?" Anko blinked.

"The truth of the Uchiha massacre… it was a direct order from the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"I'll be taking a stroll!" Naruto waved goodbye at Hashirama as he stood on the gateway while Shizune stood meekly behind her master. "We'll be back soon!"

Hashirama smiled benignly at the blonde. "Don't mess with Danzo. It'll be no doubt that he will send his goons to demolish my precious forest. I will not tolerate any evil who dares to step foot onto my forest without my consent."

"Understood! Bye!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

After Konan and Ayane were freed from their prison, they ran with all their might. The desert sands were heavy and every step they took decreased their stamina. Not to mention, Danzo had purposely constructed their prison with abnormal material that kept the insiders at minimum rate of spirit energy. That meant that Konan and Ayane's spirit energy would take a while for them to restore back to normal.

Therefore, they were at no condition to fight.

Ayane tripped over her footing and fell onto the dunes. Konan promptly seized her friend's wrist and threw Ayane's arm over her shoulder. "Get up, Ayane-san! We need to run before they catch us again!"

"I-I can't run anymore! Konan-kun…" Ayane panted. "You need to leave. Leave me be!"

"Never! Come! Get up!" Konan pulled Ayane to a standing position with her hardest. "Don't give up! We devise our plan together and we promise to escape together! I'm not leaving you be!"

"I… I can't run anymore!" Ayane stared at Konan with pleading eyes. "Konan-kun… just go! They're catching up! Run!"

"I'm not leaving you here to die! If we run, we run together! If we escape, we escape together! If we live, we live together!" Konan dragged her friend but was petrified when she sensed a few spirit signatures at a faraway distance, currently approaching them in rapid velocity. Ayane groaned. "Konan-kun, there is no way we can escape together… it's better for one person to live than to let t-two people to die… you must get away."

"Zip it! We will not die together! We can escape!"

"There's no time left… they're coming…"

Konan gritted her teeth and pulled the limping Ayane with her. "We will escape this wasteland, you hear me?"

"It's… no use." Ayane and Konan yelped when they fell onto the sandy ground. The blue haired Vasto Lorde spat a glob of sand out of her mouth and the purple haired Vasto Lorde moaned. "Konan-kun… just go."

"It's too late!" Nnoitra, along with his comrades, had appeared behind the girls and their shadows loomed ominously over Konan and Ayane. "You stupid bitches. You two have the guts to escape, huh?"

Konan growled. "S-Stay away from us, you scum!"

"Stupid bitch!" Nnoitra kicked the blue haired Vasto Lorde in her face and she skidded away from Ayane. Kushimaru Kuriarare, a slim but tall hollow who had a mask of a spider, hissed vehemently at Konan. "You should listen to us. Come with us quietly or we will bring you back with no hands and no legs."

"Danzo-sama will not be pleased if that happens, Kushimaru." Shin, a short hollow who had a mask of a beetle, announced.

"We should either have our… ways on these two babes…" Nnoitra grinned with perverse intent at the wounded Ayane and Konan. The girls held on each other in firm embrace, fearful of the imminent. "Or we can fuck them dry and then kill them…"

"Your ideas are the fucking same, you fucking retard!" Hidan yelled.

"Shut up, you fucking dipshit!" Nnoitra roared. "I'll do whatever I fucking want! Don't tell me what to do, Hidan!"

A bulky hollow that resembled a bull interjected. "Nnoitra-sama, you should listen to Hidan-sama's advice. Danzo-sama will not be pleased-"

"You shut up too, Tesla!" Nnoitra screamed before he threw his scythe behind him and it effectively pierced right before Konan, who was crawling away from the hostility with Ayane. "Stop thinking about running, bitch! It's pointless-"

"You shouldn't be rude to the ladies."

The group of hollows blanched in horror and recoiled backwards. When they switched their sights sharply at the intruders, they saw two humans standing before them. One was a blonde teenager who wore a casual black blazer with orange shirt underneath his jacket, beige coloured trouser and brown leather shoes. The other human was standing behind the blonde and was dressed in white spaghetti straps shirt with violet jean skirt and a pair of black sandals adorning on her feet.

"Humans? What are humans doing here in Hueco Mundo?" Shin was shocked.

"We should just exterminate these two pests." Kushimaru smirked.

Hidan nodded. "I fucking agree."

Nnoitra narrowed his eyes as he gazed upon the mysterious blonde; he was familiar and he swore he knew him somewhere.

Tesla darted towards the blonde impatiently before he delivered a dangerous fist. When his punch made collision, the sand erupted into geysers of chaos. However, Shizune who was standing on a considerable distance away from the commotion was unfazed as she strolled to the two female Vasto Lorde and tended to their injuries. "Here, let me help you."

"You should check on your friend…" Konan muttered. "He's most likely dead. No humans can withstand-"

"We are not humans." Shizune assured. "We are Arrancars. It's alright. Just remain quiet. The two of you need rest. I'll heal you now."

"H-Heal?" Ayane stammered. "But how? Your friend-"

"Like I say, everything will be alright. It will be over soon. After all, nobody has defeated Naruto-sama yet."

When the smoke stirred, Tesla was trembling in terror; the blonde had stopped his punch with a mere pinkie finger. "Is that a punch? I'm not sure about you but that doesn't hurt much…"

Naruto chuckled. "Let me show you what the meaning of a real punch is."

The blonde's arm shot into a static blur before he tucked his fist back into his pocket. Tesla was initially unable to understand what's going on but when he noticed a fist mark embedded into the middle section of his chest, he felt agony that he had never felt in his entire life; it was an unrivalled punch, packed with devastating strength that was strong enough to emit a rippling shockwave at the atmosphere. Naruto shook his head and raised three fingers. "I live my life honouring three principles."

The group of hollows gulped when Tesla vomited blood and knelt onto the ground.

"Never fight for the wicked. Never fight for greed and immorality. Never harm women." Naruto smirked. "Sorry for being nosy but… when I see guys like you picking on defenceless girls… I tend to get bossy."

Hidan had enough before he pounced onto Naruto. Kushimaru and Shin wasted no time to execute a sneak attack from behind Naruto's back. Nnoitra finally recalled. _"Shit! That guy… that guy is-"_

"Ley Inversa."

Naruto's enemies were all repelled away from a sudden powerful repulsion. Shin, Kushimaru, Hidan and Nnoitra were launched away and they crashed at the sand dunes, coughing blood in the process. Naruto smirked as he fondled his ring. "It will be nice if you may leave the girls alone."

Shin stood up, albeit groggily. "We cannot. Danzo-sama will not be pleased."

"So… you're following his order because you're afraid of him or you're following his order because he's worth being followed?" Naruto sighed. "Oh well. I don't have the time to talk to you anymore. Leave or I'll make it happen."

"Like hell we will! You can go to hell!" Nnoitra, blinded by rage, rushed forward. "Your power belongs to me! I'm the strongest! I'm always the strongest! Nobody can take that away from me!"

Naruto deadpanned. "Kneel."

As the command was articulated, Nnoitra felt his mobility robbed away as he collapsed into his knees. _"W-What's going on? I… I can't control my body!"_

"The rest of you… if you still have some fights in you, allow me to diminish those instincts in you."

Shin, Kushimaru and Hidan were gawking fearfully at Naruto, who was simply smiling subtly at them. "If you're incorrigible, attack me. If you have some sense in your brain, take your mates and leave."

The group of hollows gathered themselves reluctantly before they fled; their egos were blemished and their pride destroyed.

Naruto sighed before he walked towards Ayane and Konan, who were being encompassed by a dome of green radiance, courtesy of Shizune's healing powers. The blonde knelt onto the ground and smiled benevolently at the girls. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. This is Shizune, as you have both known for now. We mean you no harm. I am willing to provide the both of you sanctuary, that is… if you wish to be provided."

Konan and Ayane blinked dumbly.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Ulquiorra was perched on his back as he sat on his favourite spot of the couch, which he gave the evil eye to whoever dared to get near his preferred place. Sipping coffee in bliss, Ulquiorra placed his cup gently on the saucer and moved his chess pieces. "Yes. This is the way of life. No more morons scrambling into the living rooms, screaming their head off like a headless lunatic. No more idiots flooding the mansion by accidents. No more-"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Anko yelled dubiously from the hallway and the living room was blaring with her voice.

Ulquiorra sighed deeply. "Great."

Itachi was seen walking in alignment with Anko, chattering merrily with her. "That's right. From Nicolaus Copernicus's research, he defied the tantalising theory of the heliocentric cosmology and successfully reconstruct an iconic landmark to the world of science."

"Wow. So the Earth revolves around the sun? How interesting. It doesn't look like the Earth is doing so."

"Hence, the stereotypical flawed misperception of common perception." Itachi smiled but he was unaware that his conversation with Anko had unconsciously brought them into the living room.

Ulquiorra coughed aloud and it caught Itachi and Anko's attentions.

"Oh? Quiorra-baka? What are you doing here?"

"Well, an afternoon nap eludes me so I decide to challenge my mentality against the straining pressure of insomnia by participating in a game of chess."

"Is that why you have tear marks on your cheeks? Coz you cry coz you can't sleep?" Anko broke into laughter, but Itachi and Ulquiorra were apathetic.

The pale Arrancar shook his head. "Your manner of idiocy knows no bounds. So... the two of you've already lost that angry mojo fiasco?"

"Angry mojo?" Anko was flabbergasted by her surrogate brother's words.

Ulquiorra's shoulder slumped. "I come across that colloquial terminology from Harribel's book. Shizune suggests that my social skills are... lacking."

"You don't have any social skills to begin with!" Anko grinned.

Sighing heavily, Ulquiorra stood up and strolled to the kitchen. Itachi was perplexed by the pale Arrancar's sudden action and queried. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting a migraine." Ulquiorra deadpanned. "Figure I should just get some medicine. Peace out."

Itachi raised a brow. "What's with that."

"Most likely Harribel's book. Sometimes you gotta wonder, what the hell is she reading this whole time."

"Modern Language." Harribel answered behind Anko, causing her to jump in fright. "Great book. Details quite a lot about how people interact in the current era. Would you like to read it?"

"No?" Anko blinked.

"Oh..." Harribel shrugged. "So, the two of you've already lost that angry mojo fiasco?"

Itachi looked at Anko and nodded. "Yeah... if you put it that way. I told Anko-san the truth."

"The truth?"

"About the massacre that happened to the Uchiha clan. It was a total annihilation, well executed and the horror was perfect. I was actually jealous how he displays such flawless yet bloody massacre without alarming the whole village and performed all the killings in one hour." Anko sighed contently. "He told me it was the Sandaime Hokage who ordered the death of many innocent boys and girls, as well as a few jackasses. I don't mind the jackasses gone but it is just boring living in a village ran by an old man who was suffering some serious dementia."

"...I have no idea what you're talking about." Harribel deadpanned and strode past Anko. "I suggest you-"

"Stop! Don't say it! You'll hurt feelings." Anko pouted. "I ain't reading no books from you."

Harribel shrugged and left. "Your lost."

Anko sighed and looked at Itachi. "Where were we?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"N-NO!" Ayane jolted up from her sleep. The edge of her vibrant purple hair was dripping with sweat and her breath laboured. Staring curiously at her pair of slender arms, Ayane was perturbed. She ruffled her purple hair and touched her warm cheeks. There was no armour or jagged fangs on her face; she just had a smooth complexion, evidently when she brushed her fingers across her velvet skin.

The gleaming sun shined its ray of lights partially into the room, due to the dark curtains' blockage. Ayane widened her eyes in realisation. "W-Wait a minute... Hueco Mundo doesn't has any sun... so why?"

Ayane flipped her bed sheet and was startled to see a pair of legs; she was oblivious that she was dressed in an oversized polo shirt and white panties.

Stepping out of her bed, Ayane studied the room vigilantly before she ambled cautiously towards the window. Peeking meekly through the window, Ayane saw greeneries that she had never seen before. There were trees, blessed with a blissful autumn aura and the ground was floored with a pile of fallen leaves. Ayane shut the curtains and promptly exited the room.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto was lying in his couch in the lab, chewing a skewer while dozing off to almost oblivion.

Shizune emptied the chemicals into a flask and sighed. "Naruto-sama, hello?"

"What?"

"I'm busy here."

"So?"

"Help me. I'm doing all the work here."

"And I'm your boss. Now get working."

Shizune stuck her tongue out at Naruto and stormed into the storeroom to acquire more test tubes. When she returned, she saw a purple haired woman peeking through the glass door. Shizune placed a hand on her hip as she switched her sights at a dozing Naruto. Irritated by her master's nonchalance, the brunette strolled to the door, tapped a button and the door slid open. "Hello, my dear. What do you need?"

"I-I'm... lost."

Examining Ayane's outfit, which consisted only a polo shirt and panties, Shizune knew the purple haired woman hadn't adapted to her human instincts yet. "Yes, you certainly are. And if my calculations are accurate, which it will be, your friend will also be awaken by now. Come, I'll bring you to the wardrobe chamber to get your clothes."

Ayane nodded timidly and snuck a glance at a napping Naruto before she felt her cheeks heated up, courtesy of her sudden prurient curiosity.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Meanwhile, Samui was flushing crushed ice into a cup from a small machine she found in the kitchen. Harribel happened to past by the dining hall and saw what Samui was doing. Her interest piqued, Harribel walked towards her fellow blonde and queried. "What's that?"

"Oh? This? No idea. The instruction manual says this funky machine crushes ice."

Harribel was cynical. "Why will you make a machine that crushes ice?"

Samui shrugged before seizing a bottle of syrup and sprayed the red juice of sweetness all over the cup of ice. "Want a snow cone?"

"Sure." Harribel took the cup. "By the way, where's Anko?"

"Not sure." The busty blonde poured a tray of ice into the machine, her eyes fixated on her work while speaking with Harribel. "I think she's suffering another episode of psychotic rage. Itachi seems to piss her off easily."

"Hmm... they're getting along together pretty well."

"I suppose." Samui pressed the button and watched the machine did its magic. Harribel was simply enjoying her snow cone until a mysterious intruder entered into the kitchen. The two blondes blinked in sheer perplexity at the blue haired woman, who was only wearing an unbuttoned shirt and black panties, revealing her voluptuous midriff and cleavage. "I-Is this... uh... Heaven?"

"Yes." Harribel replied.

"No." Samui responded.

The tanned blonde stared at the pale blonde and tilted her head in confusion. "No?"

The busty blonde shook her head lightly. "No."

"Oh." Harribel dug her spoon into the snow cone and returned her attention at Konan. "No."

"Okay..." Konan held onto her hands and mustered up her courage. "So... where am I? Is this some sort of a prison or something?"

"You're in-"

Ulquiorra appeared behind Konan ghostly and grasped her shoulder. "This is purgatory."

The blue haired woman jumped in terror before retreating a few hasty steps away from the pale Arrancar, only to trip onto her footing and fell. Fortunately, her fall never made collision onto the ground as someone had caught onto her. When she opened her eyes, she saw a silver haired man staring at her with ludicrous hearts bursting comically from his eyes. "Who might you be, oh beautiful piece of happiness from heaven's creation?"

Konan somewhat was intimidated. "I-I'm Konan."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful-"

Before Tobirama could violate Konan's ample bosoms, he was shot by a flying kick from Samui and he crashed through the window. Even during his predicament, Tobirama was relief to be kicked by Samui's smooth pair of slender legs. Dusting her hands, the busty blonde smiled softly at Konan. "Sorry about that. PKT tends to love women... a lot."

"I can tell."

"You'll get use to it. He might be a hopeless pervert but... he's actually a very good guy if you get to know him." Samui winked at the clueless blue haired woman before ambling back to the kitchen counter. It was then Shizune ascended from the stairs and rushed towards the group. "What happen? I hear sounds!"

Harribel deadpanned. "If you don't, you're most likely deaf."

"N-No! There's crashing and glass shattering-"

"Newcomer got lost. PKT tries to pervert on her. Got kick by me." Samui smiled proudly.

"I see." Shizune sighed.

Nobody noticed that Ulquiorra had finished another cup of snow cone.

When Konan saw Ayane standing in uncertainty behind Shizune, she ran towards her and embraced her friend. "Ayane-san! You're alive."

"I'm glad you're alive too, Konan-kun."

"Let the reminiscence commence later." Shizune urged. "We need to get you two properly dressed up."

Konan and Ayane were baffled.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"How could you idiots let the two of them escape? They have no powers to retaliate and no strength to resist! What kind of nonsense is this?" Danzo threw rubble of rocks at a random direction. His subordinates winced as their master roared wrathfully. "Don't you know that the two of them are needles from a sea of haystack? Their beauties when they're alive are incomparable to many! And now you let them escape!"

"We can't help it, Danzo-sama!" Kushimaru blurted out frightfully. "A human-"

"Human? You're bested by humans?" Danzo growled. "Incorrigible buffoons!"

"No!" Nnoitra exclaimed. "He's not human! He's... He's Dios Del Apocalipsis!"

The audiences gasped and Danzo blanched in terror. "What? Why will you drag him into this?"

"He appears out of nowhere, sir!" Shin shivered in fear.

"Damn it! That nuisance is getting beyond troublesome! If we don't get rid of Dios Del Apocalipsis, I'm afraid our war with the Sisterhood will be a defeat." Danzo slammed his fists onto the armrest of his throne. "We must do something about it!"

"Don't worry." Everybody swerved their gazes at Madara, who was leaning against the doorway to the throne chamber. "I will get rid of the Sisterhood... myself."

Danzo couldn't help but grin.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"This toast is for the newcomers of our family!" Naruto hoisted a cup of wine. "Ayane-chan, Konan-chan, welcome to our family! I guess a formal introduction is required. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, head of this household."

Tobirama grinned and cheered haughtily. "I'm Tobirama Senju, one of the horsemen of apocalypse. They call me… Conquistador."

Ayane and Konan were flabbergasted. "C-Conquistador? The legendary Cuatro Jinetes Del Apocalipsis of Hueco Mundo… no way…"

"Yes way." The silver haired arrancar leaned closer to the dumbfounded girls and winked. "If you may, tonight, come to my room and I'll show you more about my conquest-"

Unable to finish his seduction, Tobirama was rewarded with a plate of turkey thrown at his face, courtesy of Anko's doing. The purple haired Arrancar exhaled an annoyed breath and huffed. "Call him PKT."

"PKT?" Konan raised a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Pervert King Tobirama." Samui took a sip from her tea. "And I'm Samui, by the way."

"I'm Anko Mitarashi! Nice to meet you."

Ayane and Konan bowed meekly. "N-Nice to meet you, too."

"Itachi Uchiha." The dark haired man announced monotonously.

"Ulquiorra." The pale Arrancar spoke apathetically.

"Yes!" Anko chirped delightfully as she pointed her fingers at both Itachi and Ulquiorra. "They're the Super Emo Bros!"

"Harribel." The busty Arrancar was hugging her teddy bear while she was introducing herself. "I don't mind showing you around the mansion if you don't mind."

Konan smiled in gratitude. "That will be very nice of you, Harribel-san."

"Hashirama Senju. I'm one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse, they call me… Death."

Ayane trembled fearfully after hearing Hashirama's declaration. "Muerte? Conquistador? Two members of the Cuatro Jinetes Del Apocalipsis are living here? With us? Under one roof?"

"I don't see why not." Hashirama was confused. "I mean you no harm, if that's your concern."

Shizune smiled. "Yup. I guess you've already know me. I'm Shizune. I'm Naruto-sama's assistant."

"Don't be afraid." Anko smirked predatorily as she licked her lips. "There is no need to fear, Ayane, Konan. I mean… we're practically living with the supposedly horrifying Dios Del Apocalipsis and we're still alive."

Konan and Ayane were horrified. "D-Dios Del… Apocalipsis? He's… real?"

"Is that so unbelievable?" Naruto rested his cheek on his clenched fist and pouted at Anko. "And do you need to describe me like I'm a monster or something? Cause I'm not!"

"H-Huh?"

"I don't go by that moniker anymore but…" The blonde's eyes radiated a vicious crimson as he stared lifelessly at Konan and Ayane. "I'm Dios Del Apocalipsis."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Mei was contemplating as she sat on her throne. The fateful meeting between the enigmatic blonde and her was confounding; she always believed that Dios Del Apocalipsis was a myth and the description of his immeasurable power was a fluke. However, that was all contradicted when she met Naruto. He was not as the legend had foretold; he was not a vile, malignant beast that everybody was speculating. He was a debonair gentleman and a righteous being, unfit to be classified as a hollow such as them.

Disrupting her thoughts, an explosion erupted and Mei was startled by the sudden ordeal. Emerging from the smoke and debris was a grinning Madara. "Hello, Mei-chan. We meet again."

"You!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Omake)

Tobirama was glaring fiercely at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, in turn, was scanning Samui with predatory eyes. Samui was lackadaisical by the entire fiasco as she calmly placed her card down. "Royal Flush, all spades. This is my victory!"

Ulquiorra couldn't help but smirk in victory. "It is true you got a Royal Flush, however, that Royal Flush consists of 5, 4, 6, 7, and 8. My Royal Flush, all spade, consists of 10, jack, queen, king, ace. I am the winner."

Tobirama whined as he threw his cards away. "Not fair. I always lose! This game sucks!"

"It's because your luck stinks, PKT." Samui giggled as Tobirama crossed his arms and pouted.

At that moment, they heard screams of fury, metal clashing and loud smashes emanating from the laboratory at the basement. "YOU WILL LEARN THE CONSEQUENCE OF DEFYING ME!"

Ulquiorra arched a brow. "That sounds like Naruto-sama. Did someone offend him?"

"We better go check it out." Samui suggested before they ambled towards the stairs and descended to the laboratory. When they arrived to their destination, they peeked through the glass windows and noticed a gigantic canon, constructed by advanced, complex technologies, situated at the ceiling and its aim was directed at a jar of pickles. "What's Naruto doing?"

Within the laboratory, Naruto was adorning on his safety goggles before typing a few keys on the keyboard. Flicking open a plastic container, Naruto pressed the big red button and the canon shot out a blinding laser beam of doom at the jar. Simultaneously, the entire chamber suffered a devastating explosion and Naruto was knocked away from the impact.

The blonde sat up and shook his head before crawling towards the crater embedded in the middle of his laboratory. Lying in the middle of the crater was the same jar of pickles in perfect, tiptop condition; there weren't even any scratches on it. Naruto knelt before the jar of pickles and pulled his hair. "NOOOOOO…!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Anko was licking her ice-cream when she saw Ulquiorra, Samui and Tobirama debating in some serious issue. Curiously, the purple haired Arrancar stopped them and queried. "Yo. What's with the tension?"

"The brat is pissed because he fails to open the pickle jar." Tobirama smirked.

"Naruto-kun can't open a jar of pickles?"

"Yeah." Ulquiorra replied impassively. "He tried to fry the jar of pickles by bombarding it with his newly invented laser canon."

"Lemme guess. He overdid it?" Anko snickered.

"You'll be… surprise." Samui shook her head as she placed a hand on her waist. "The pickle jar is unharmed. He's crying in his lab now."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"It's okay, my dear." Shizune stroked the sobbing Naruto's hair and cooed. "Everything will be over soon."

"B-But the jar! I-I can't destroy it! It's not fair!"

"Just let it all out, Naruto-sama. Just let it all out."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Omake 2)

"I have a confession I need to make!" Tobirama yelled.

Everybody in the living room who was watching television stopped what they're doing and stared laxly at the silver haired Arrancar.

"What is it? Just say already!" Itachi gritted his teeth in frustration while he was chewing his strawberry flavoured pocky. "Edward is dumping Bella! I cannot miss it!"

"I don't care about some second rate homo who drinks blood! I need to say it out! In fact, I got two confessions to make!"

Anko deadpanned. "We're not stopping you. I'm waiting for Bella to slap that bitch. Edward needs to know that dumping his girl just to protect her is not protecting!"

Konan shrugged. "But he's trying to prevent her for getting killed."

"No, no, no." Naruto argued. "People are getting too serious about vampires that don't exist! No! Vampires that have sparkling body during suntan is totally unreal! It just doesn't make any sense!"

"How do you know they don't?" Shizune interjected. "If you ask random humans from the streets whether hollows like us exist or not, they will most likely going to call the mental asylum to catch you."

"I want to make my point clear." Ulquiorra added his two cent in. "This movie is about a vampire whose beauty seems to be challenging that of God's and the admirations he's getting from his fans are... redundant... falls in love with his food. And then he becomes the creepy stalker from next door and spies on the girl in her sleep. After they realise their 'true love' for each other, they don't require a particular set of time to know each other well and the protagonist, without hesitation, discloses his true identity to the girl he claims to love while risking many innocent lives. And now the girl is depressing over the fact that she is one year older than her immortal boyfriend. Very... amusing."

"...Indeed." Hashirama nodded. "But too mushy though. The entire movie seems to revolve around girl likes boy, girl likes another boy, girl dumps another boy and girl wants to have intercourse with boy."

"Exactly!" Naruto clapped aloud. "And that's lame."

"B-But... I find it rather romantic." Ayane opinionated timidly.

"And that's what the movie is about! Romance! Check the genre, people!" Anko exclaimed heatedly.

"Alright, shut up!" Tobirama roared. "I'm trying to talk here! Show some respect!"

"Respect? You want respect?" Samui stood up and poked her finger provokingly on the silver haired Arrancar's chest. "Stop peeping on us when we're using the toilet, PKT!"

"Putting that aside, I'm talking here!"

"Fine! Shoot." Anko crossed her arms and everybody fixated their glare at a vexing Tobirama.

"...I hate chickens."

Naruto arched a brow. "But that's your favourite food."

"Yeah... I meant living and kicking... chickens."

"Oh." The blonde stroked his chin. "Why?"

"Cause I remember a horrible incident that happen to me when I was alive."

"What? The chicken makes you his bitch?" Anko snickered but widened her eyes in shock when Tobirama blushed in embarrassment. "No freaking way!"

Konan blinked. "That make senses. No wonder you're always fidgeting whenever Harribel-san and Ayane-san are preparing chickens in the kitchen."

"B-But why?" Ayane asked in curiosity.

_"How does chicken phobia relates to vampire?" _Ulquiorra pondered inwardly.

Hashirama took the opportunity to answer. "Because when we're young, a chicken who happened to be insane, chased after my brother all the way up on a tree."

Harribel arched a brow sceptically and questioned. "Pardon my interruption but... chicken can't climb trees."

"Thank god for that." Tobirama swallowed hard as cold sweats were forming on his temples. "Do you know that if you grab a knife and kill the chicken, it dies?"

"Genius." Ulquiorra remarked sarcastically. "Did you figure that out by yourself?"

Anko tapped her chin and cocked her brow. "What's the other confession?"

Drools started to drip from Tobirama's lips as he spoke. "I like Ayane-chan and Konan-chan's bouncy boobs!"

He was rewarded with a couch slammed at his face.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Yes! Chapter 7 is complete.

2011 is a tough year. My mom has cancer and my grandfather is hospitalised. I lost all of my mood, focus and concentration to write anymore. I just feel my writing is losing its... self. Anyway, I will still write more.

And yes, Konan and Ayane are rescued, in case my readers believe I'm a sadistic asshole who enjoys tormenting poor souls.

Pairings unconfirmed:  
1.)NarutoXAnko  
2.)NarutoXHarribel  
3.)NarutoXSamui  
4.)NarutoXShizune  
5.)NarutoXKonan  
6.)NarutoXAyane  
7.)NarutoXMei  
8.)NarutoXSoifon (Planning...)  
9.)NarutoXYoruichi (Is this even possible? I mean... it is happening in my Maelstrom Storms Heaven story but...)  
10.)NarutoXNel  
11.)NarutoXHarem

Please review


	8. Madara no More

Author note to HTM: Thank you! The power of youth shall bring me glory!

Author note to other supporting readers: Thank you for all of your support. It is because of you guys that I persist! Thank you. May the power of YOUTH be with you.

Last note: We are getting closer and closer to the canon plotline!

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Madara!" Mei roared wrathfully. "How dare you show yourself to me! This is my territory! My realm!"

"Why not, Mei-chan? After all… I did kill you well when you're still alive, eh?" Madara guffawed maliciously and his sinister voice echoed through the chamber. "Brings back memory, huh?"

"Enough!" Neliel galloped forward and tightened her grip on her lance. "At time like this, you shouldn't be supercilious. You're surrounded."

The dark haired Vasto Lorde snickered at the centaur. "Foolishness. I'm not supercilious. I'm just confident."

Yugito materialised behind Madara in a column of azure flames. "Your tyranny ends here. Prepare to meet your end, you fiend! You manipulate me with your vile technique… but I'm not under your control anymore!"

"Really?" The Vasto Lorde smirked.

Kurotsuchi stood before her mistress protectively. "Mei-sama, you do not need to taint your hand for this filth. We will handle him."

Madara laughed. "We'll see about that!"

Mei raised a hand and everybody was silenced. "Stop! This battle is between me and him. Nobody interferes!"

"Yes, bitches. Listen to the topdog here."

Gritting her teeth in exasperation, Mei released an ungodly amount of spiritual pressure. "Time to die, Madara."

Madara simply unleashed his own spiritual pressure, nullifying the opposing force. However, those who were near them suffered tremendous power slamming upon them.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Meanwhile, everybody in the mansion felt the tremors of colliding power occurring throughout Hueco Mundo. Anko looked up to the distant land and swallowed hard. "M-Mei-sama… it's Mei-sama's spiritual energy."

Ulquiorra moved another chess piece forward. "Check."

Itachi sighed as he countered his opponent's strategy by moving another chess piece. "Nice try but pocky is always better than cupcake."

Samui frowned in contempt at the nonchalant men. "Itachi, Ulquiorra, aren't you worried?"

"If I'm not wrong, Madara is Mei's enemy. There is nothing much we can do." Ulquiorra responded.

"To be honest…" Harribel cuddled her teddy bear and sniffed. "Only Naruto-sama and Hashirama-san are capable of fighting against Madara."

Anko arched a brow at the blonde. "You know him? This Madara guy?"

"Yeah. I've seen the battle between Hashirama-san and Madara before. It's… madness."

Hashirama manifested his frame in a static blur on a couch and smirked. "Madara is a monster. Whether he's alive or not, he will always be a monster. My only regret is that I didn't kill him when I have the chance. Now he becomes more of a monster than before. Regrettable. Truly regrettable."

"What should we do?" Harribel muttered.

"I'll go." Everybody twisted their attention at Naruto, who was leaning against the doorway with Konan and Shizune standing beside him. "Someone has to stop the war. Besides, if this drag on any further, our lives will be jeopardised as well."

"Do you need any help?" Hashirama queried.

"Do I?" Naruto smirked haughtily. "But I do need help on other stuffs. Itachi, call PKT to get ready. You, PKT and I will be leaving to the Sisterhood's hideout. The rest of you, protect the mansion at all cost."

"Understood." Hashirama nodded in acknowledgement.

Konan and Shizune bowed politely at their master as they bid farewell. "Have a safe journey, Naruto-sama."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled benevolently at his assistants and they were flustered miserably.

Noticing the faint tinge of pink adorning the cheeks of both Shizune and Konan, Anko felt a hint of jealousy swelling in her heart while she watched Itachi and Naruto ambled away. Tobirama seemed to be disappeared, not that she cared. The purple haired Arrancar caught sight of Ulquiorra's smirk of amusement and she flipped an offending finger at him. "Play your stupid chess or I'll let you taste the bitch slap of the platypus!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Where were you just now, PKT?" Naruto scratched his head as he stroll through the dry sand of Hueco Mundo's desert.

"I was caught peeping on Sexy Samui." Tobirama giggled buoyantly.

"That certainly explains the bruises on your face."

"Totally worth it."

The blonde sighed. "Don't you want to quit that? You know that's… creepy, right?"

"What? Peeping on beautiful, naked woman or abolish the pride of man? What will you choose?"

Naruto raised a questioning brow. "Can I choose none?"

"Choose one!"

"Geez, I don't know man."

"Exactly!" Tobirama interjected heatedly. "We shouldn't abolish the pride of man! It's not youthful to do that! Man should embrace themselves in a cornucopia of bouncy boobies and pussies! Yes!"

"But there is no need to peep on them." Naruto argued as he was starting to walk away from the silver haired Arrancar, who had stars beaming comically out of his eyes.

"Kid, I pity you. You just don't have a life! I'll bring you along and let you be indulged in true happiness next time." Tobirama raised a thumb-up at the blonde.

"No thanks." Naruto muttered. "I don't wanna get beat up on a daily basis."

"Worth it, I tell ya."

"Yeah. Thanks for the offer though."

Tobirama smirked cockily as he shrugged. "Your lost."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Mei descended towards the blazing ground in her glorious phoenix form and spat out dark flames at a smirking Madara. "Die!"

"Feisty, aren't you?" The humanoid Vasto Lorde evaded the assault and reappeared on the edge of a cliff. "After I'm done with you, your sisters are next."

"I will die then to let you do that!" The phoenix roared as she was levitating in the sky, glaring viciously at Madara.

"Oh, you ain't no saint. We all know that. You send countless spies to Danzo's lair, hoping to find his weakness. But the truth is, you're just sending all of them to their graves. And yes… Konan is most likely dead." Madara lied while he emphasised the last segment of the sentence with sickening vigour. "You lead your own, _beloved_ sisters to their grave. You're no different with me. To you, they're just tools for you to destroy your obstacles. You're a pathetic hypocrite."

"Shut up! You don't know me and my love for my sisters! Don't you judge me-"

"Struck a nerve, I see? Because that's precisely what this is all about. You send your sisters to their graves. You make them spy on Danzo and you didn't even stop Anko for fighting Orochimaru."

"They have their own freedom-"

"Oh please. Like I believe that crap. Like anybody will believe that crap of yours." Madara snickered.

"Don't think I know nothing of you, Madara. For power, you are willing to sacrifice your own brother just to gain immortality!"

"Don't you dare bring Izuna into this!"

"You're the true monster here, Madara."

Both Vasto Lordes collided in another clashes once again.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The girls in the mansion had gathered in Harribel's room in their usual girl's debate. Anko, seating on her surrogate sister's bed, sighed as she painted her toenail black. "I'm worried."

Samui who was painting her nails heaved a heavy breath out of her chest. "Yeah…"

"About Mei-sama or about Naruto-sama?" Konan queried while she sat on the couch, staring through the translucent window at the glowing moon.

"It's only natural that we're worried about Mei-sama but…" Harribel hugged her favourite teddy bear tightly. "I'm worried about Naruto-sama as well."

Ayane sighed. "I don't know much about Naruto-sama except he's kind… gentle and cute."

The girls sighed dreamily in unison.

"Listen up, Naruto-kun doesn't belong to any of you." Anko announced heatedly. "He will be mine, end of story."

"Oh?" Harribel narrowed her eyes viciously as she glared at the purple haired Arrancar. "So are you saying he belongs to you?"

"What if my answer is yes?" Anko smirked devilishly.

The girls unsheathed their blades and growled maliciously. "Then you've offended all of us."

"Bring it!"

Unexpectedly, Ulquiorra appeared behind Anko and muttered apathetically. "Under the jurisdiction of the policy that upholds the safety of the mansion, nobody is to unleash bloodshed or violence, even if perpetrator has a valid reason to do so."

Samui tapped her chin as she pondered momentarily before she replied. "Then we just have to unleash bloodshed and violence outside the mansion-"

"If I'm not wrong, this battle is over." Harribel smiled triumphantly as she shoved her teddy bear at the girls, earning her snarls in the process. "Naruto-sama gives me Naruki. It is a clear sign of his affection for me."

Anko clenched her fists in umbrage. _"That's right… Naruto-kun did give that stupid teddy bear to her! Her, of all people!"_

Konan's eyebrow twitched vigorously. _"It is only natural that a debonair gentleman such as Naruto-sama will do such a gracious thing to a lady. However… it will be pleasant if I can destroy… this Naruki."_

"Naruto-sama gives me a massage last night." Samui blinked. "Oh, no. He gives me a massage… every night."

The girls snapped their eyes sharply at the busty blonde. Anko was blatantly furious as she pointed an accusing finger at a nonchalant and somewhat cocky Samui. "Why didn't I know about that?"

Shizune gulped at the disputation and Ulquiorra had mysteriously vanished.

"Naruto-sama appreciates art. He loves my origami." Konan stated proudly. "He even keeps the paper fox I've made for him in his bedroom."

"Oh yeah? Naruto-kun gives me dance classes thrice a week!" Anko retorted.

"So?" Samui crossed her arms under her ample bosoms. "That doesn't mean he likes you or anything."

"Agree." Harribel nodded. "He simply wishes to strengthen your flaw, that's all."

"You know what? This argument is pointless! Let's end this in the training ground!" Anko yelled.

Konan, Harribel, Samui and Anko disappeared in a sonic resonance simultaneously, leaving Ayane and Shizune behind in the bedroom.

"D-Do you like Naruto-sama too?" The shy, purple haired girl queried.

"W-What? No. Of course not. He's just my master. Nothing more, nothing less." Shizune chuckled nervously and averted her eyes away. _"I guess… Naruto-sama will never fall for a plain girl like me."_

"Oh. Okay" Ayane was oblivious about the brunette's lies as she started to drool at her fantasy; nobody knew the violet haired girl was a closet pervert.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Mei panted as she glared daggers at Madara who only suffered minor burn marks. She had depleted her energy and was seething at the cocky smirk that still plastered on Madara's features. "What's wrong, Mei-chan? Tired?"

"Fuck you!" Mei flapped her blazing wings and roared with resentment. "Just die already! Cero!"

"I told ya already! It's useless." The beam of pandemonium pierced through Madara's torso. In a blink of an eye, Madara was standing behind Mei with a digit pointing at her. "Now it's my turn. Cero."

The laser beam phased through Mei's fiery body and the horsewoman growled. "Don't be a fool. There is no victor in this match. You can't harm me. I can't harm you. This battle is meaningless!"

Madara nodded. "Indeed, it is meaningless. However, that is only in terms of physical attributes. What about mentality?"

Mei narrowed her eyes.

"Heh. You might be overwhelming when it comes to a frontal battle but when it comes to a conflict on mentality… then you aren't up to my match." Madara grinned. "Allow me to educate you the difference between our power levels."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Itachi perked his head upwards and frowned. "Not good."

"Yeah, a spike of reiatsu is occurring there." Tobirama pointed roughly at their north and Naruto scowled. "That's where the Sisterhood's hideout is at. We better hurry."

Within split seconds, the three entities disappeared into a trail of air torrent.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Mei collapsed onto the ground and the aftermath was a catastrophic explosion and a devastating crater embedded into the ground. In the middle of the gigantic deformation was an unconscious redheaded beauty. Madara grinned as he was levitating in the air, enjoying the satisfaction of defeating a horseman. Neliel, Yugito, Kurotsuchi and the rest of the sisterhood gawked in terror as they saw their seemingly invincible leader pummelled into the ground.

"N-No way!" Neliel was quavering fearfully. "Mei-sama is supposed to win!"

"M-Mei-sama… defeated?" Kurotsuchi's mind had become blank.

Yugito didn't hesitate; in the midst of chaos, she charged forward at Madara blindly.

The sisterhood broke out of their trance and sped towards their enemy.

Madara was amused as his eyes flared a demonic crimson. "More fools for me to play with."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"How do you want to play this?" Konan deadpanned as she was gripping her weapon loosely. It was a Chinese jian with azure coloured hilt, a butterfly shaped guard and a blade that was sharpened lethally.

"Winner gets Naruto-kun!" Anko announced as she unsheathed her wakizashi.

"Don't be ridiculous." Harribel stashed her book onto her back pocket of her blue jeans and seized the hander of her claymore secured horizontally behind her back. "Even if you win, that doesn't mean anything. Naruto-sama doesn't fall in love with brutes like you, Anko."

"Oh? You're full of crap, Harribel. I'll say that you're afraid of me!" Anko stuck out her tongue provokingly at Harribel.

"Pardon me? Mind repeating that again?" The blonde Arrancar glared furiously at the cocky Anko.

"Just shut up and get this over with." Samui practiced swings with her rapier, which had a bronze cup hilt and a thin blade. "My shoulder is sore. After this is over, Naruto is so gonna give me a massage."

The three women twisted their attentions sharply at a smirking Samui as she finished her sentence with a tone of mischief. "In my roo-"

"Papier Regen." **(Paper Rain)**

An infinite stacks of papers were hovering in the sky as they were being crumbled and folded into numberless amount of aeroplanes. The sharp tip of the paper planes were directed threateningly at a calm Samui. "Schauplatz eins Massakers!" **(Scene of a Massacre)**

Samui evaded the horde of projectiles and leaped onto the other side of the training chamber. "Oh? I didn't know you speak German."

"For some inconspicuous reason, the natives in Hueco Mundo seem to like Spanish." Konan shrugged. "I just wish to be different."

"Well, be different and eat this!" Anko materialised behind a startled Konan and pointed a fist at her opponent's back. "Gran Rey Cero!"

Much to the purple haired Arrancar's chagrin, Konan's body was dispersed into thousands of paper flowers. Her attacks dispersed into fading ray of light.

"Damn parlour tricks!" Anko licked her lips and stared fiercely at her right before aiming her palm at her direction location. "Got you! Cero!"

Konan, who was regaining her form on a sequestered location, was spotted by a relentless Anko and gritted her teeth in exasperation as a blinding ray of violet light enveloped her. "Damn it."

The blue haired Arrancar suffered a disastrous explosion striking her point blank and black smokes arose from her midriff. Anko was simply grinning triumphantly and vociferated. "One down, two more to-"

"You don't honestly believe you can defeat me with that manoeuvre, do you?" Konan smiled iniquitously as she was standing behind her opponent, clutching onto Anko's shoulder firmly. "Let me show you how you should execute a cero perfectly."

"Ola Azul!"

"Revolver Cenizas!" **(Ash Revolver)**

Perceiving incoming danger, Konan and Anko blitzed away before their vacated site was crushed by a violent wave of compressed water and demolished by a barrage of ash spears. Reappearing a considerably distance away from the destruction, Anko and Konan frowned. "Well, well, well, oh it isn't Harribel and her abilities to create water. As well as Samui who possesses powers to control ashes. And then there is Konan with her ludicrous ability to make papers out of thin air and my ability to secrete poison. How interesting."

Harribel scrutinised her opponents and sighed. "This is getting pointless. Nonetheless, I won't lose."

A sea of grey ashes swirled around Samui protectively, as if shielding her from any attacks before it was agitated and charged ruthlessly at Harribel. "Just so you know, every particle of ashes is under my control and they're all tiny specks of blade fragments. If they overwhelm you… well, imagine being cut by billions of broken glasses."

"We'll see." The blonde Arrancar dashed away to safety.

Anko seized the opportunity and slammed her palm onto the ground. "Leviathan Mistica Veneno!" **(Mystic Venom Leviathan)**

The terrain that encompassed Anko was dissolving into a boiling swamp of purple poison. Channelling her spirit energy into the deleterious toxic lake, a shockwave rippled the flow of the venomous swamp before enormous snakes, covered with thick layer of poison, arose. Anko grinned as her opponents were flabbergasted by her prowess. "Witness one of my favourite techniques! Eat shit and die, _sisters_!"

"Very well then. I shouldn't hold back if this is your resolve." Samui closed her eyes and stabbed the ground with her rapier. "Ash Tigresa." **(Ash Tigress)**

Clouds of raging ashes that were whirling around Samui suddenly halted its momentum before merging into chunks of dust. Soon after, a colossus tiger composed of ashes stood behind a serene Samui, growling ferociously at its master's enemies. "I won't lose with this."

"It seems everybody is pulling the big guns out already." Konan sighed as she clamped her hands together in a prayer motion. "Hundert Schlachten Krane." **(Hundred Slaughtering Cranes)**

The rubbles on the decimated terrain were crushed and moulded into sheets of papers before they started to wrinkle. Folding in rapid velocity, a hundred of paper cranes were formed within split-seconds as they hovered in circles around Konan. Anko snickered and pointed an accusing finger at the blue haired Arrancar. "You're the only one here speaking German, Konan! We should kill you first."

"Oh? Racism, I see?" Konan smiled sweetly. "Come here. I'm going to gut you with my paper."

"Tiburones Asesinos De La Matanza." **(Killer Sharks of Carnage)**

The moisture in the air started to condense into water droplets and gradually evolved into a stream of liquid. It wasn't long before a sea of water emerged, hovering in the air as they convulsed angrily to animate the form of a gigantic shark. Harribel smiled as her shark had absorbed almost all the liquid vapour in the air. "Let's see what the three of you are capable of."

"That's my line!" Anko yelled.

Their respective attacks were thrown forward and they ramped at each other mercilessly, compelling a disastrous explosion to occur.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Ulquiorra, who was standing in a secured chamber, licked his lollipop while staring laxly at the four women trying to kill themselves. "They're equally matched, surprisingly."

Ayane sighed. "Naruto-sama will not be too happy about this."

Shizune agreed with a nod. "What should we tell him about this then?"

"Four girls trying to vent their angers on something." Hashirama responded stoically.

"No guts, no glory." Ulquiorra vanished into a static blur.

An awkward silence intruded.

Ayane decided to break the quietness. "Ulquiorra-san is weird."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Madara was chortling sinisterly as he watched the devastation that he had caused. The formidable Sisterhood was crumbling before him. He had to admit that Mei's overwhelming abilities were confounding; if he didn't possess any illusionary techniques as countermeasure, he would be dead. Such was the power of one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse. However, she might be overpowering, in the end, she could not resist against his might.

The dark haired Vasto Lorde bent down and caressed Mei's cheeks. "If you have listened to me obediently, Mei, I would have made you my wife. Such a pity."

Neliel twitched weakly and seized Madara's foot; she was grovelling on the sand, desperately trying to protect her fallen mistress. "I-I… won't let… you…"

"Neliel, don't be stubborn. You cannot stop me." Madara kicked her away and laughed hysterically. "All of you should just stay down and die!"

It was then Madara heard a distant vociferation.

"Oh my god! It's blazing hot here!"

The voice was familiar to Madara.

"Did someone just tear this place down with red hot fire? Everyday… we be burning not concerning what nobody wanna say! We be earning pussies turning cause we mind the porn we pray! Some got gold and sand and diamonds, all we got are sexy babes! Legalise it, time to recognise it yo!"

"PKT, don't you think that song is… inappropriate."

"Shut up, you undergoing-puberty brat! This is the amazing, the awesome, the handsome Tobirama-sama singing here!"

Madara widened his eyes in horror. _"Tobirama Senju, Conquistador of the Cuatro Jinetes Del Apocalipsis! Another damn Horseman. He's annoying when he's alive and he's more so when he's dead."_

Within seconds, three sonic blurs animated before the black haired Vasto Lorde.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Naruto scanned his surroundings and sighed at the casualties. "You must be Madara, huh? We meet again."

"You just won't die, don't you?" Tobirama sneered.

"Conquistador. Why are you associating yourself with Dios Del Apocalipsis?"

"My choice." The silver haired Arrancar snorted. "I like good pussies and I like good trees. Smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe!"

"You smoke weed?" Naruto was curious.

"Question is… how did you get weed from a wasteland like Hueco Mundo?" Itachi questioned.

"S-Shut up!" Tobirama whispered. "I'm trying to act cool here!"

"Good job." Rolling his eyes in irritation, the blonde retorted.

"Enough of this nonsense. Why are you here?" Madara growled.

"We know you're attacking the Sisterhood. It's really giving me a headache. All this war and shit." Naruto sighed. "Can't we all get along with each other?"

"Stay out of my business, Dios Del-"

"No can do. PKT." Naruto announced and Tobirama nodded with a grin curled up his lips. "Roger!"

Thrusting his palm forward, Tobirama muttered. "Beligerantes Tridente!" **(Warring Trident)**

Water molecules started to form a sphere of liquid on the centre of the silver haired Arrancar's palm before a trident erupted from it and soared towards Madara. The black haired Vasto Lorde tilted his head and dodged the approaching projectile. Tobirama simply grinned before he clenched his outstretched fingers. "Dragon Age."

Serpents started to morph out from the liquid composed trident and roared vehemently at Madara.

"I can practically do anything with water." Tobirama swiped his arm and the water dragons charged at the black haired Vasto Lorde. Madara growled with annoyance before he leaped away as the serpents crashed onto the sands, erupting geysers of violent water as aftermaths. Gritting his teeth in exasperation, Madara flew to the sky and pointed a digit at Tobirama. "Cero!"

The silver haired Arrancar didn't bother to avoid the menacing beam. It simply struck Tobirama on his chest. Madara snickered, assuming victory until he saw his opponent's wound was regenerated by water molecules. "Heh! Unlike you, my abilities ain't no illusion. You acquire illusions to best your opponents. What a lame move for losers like you."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! Always casting illusion and blah, blah, blah. You're afraid to fight head on, that's why! You die as a loser back in the world of the living. Turns out, even afterlife mocks you! You're always a loser!" Tobirama stuck out his tongue childishly at Madara. "Now die you fucker! Poseidon el Tridente!" **(Poseidon's Trident)**

"Damn it! Damn it all!" Madara roared furiously as a gigantic trident manifested above him; its sharp tip was aiming at the dark haired Vasto Lorde, preparing for an imminent onslaught. "You force yourself into this! Ilusoria Ojo de la Luna!" **(Illusionary Eye of the Moon)**

"Disipar." (**Dispel**) Itachi closed his eyes gently and Madara's power dissipated. The dark haired Vasto Lorde snapped his attention at a placid Itachi and growled. "Itachi! You dare betray Hanzo? Betray me? Since when did you become this powerful?"

"I was a newborn Vasto Lorde who cannot control my power. Even when I've reached the highest echelon a hollow could reach, I still cannot contain my power. Now that I have joined Naruto-sama, I am in control. I do not serve you anymore, Madara. Without your illusions, you are nothing." Itachi sighed before he snapped his fingers. Reality had resurfaced and Madara was pierced by the trident that had befallen upon him. Madara vomited blood and bared his fangs at his nemesis. "You'll pay… Tobirama… Itachi…"

"Ley Inversa…" An almighty shockwave was expelled from Naruto's palm and it hit a defenceless Madara, sending the dark haired Vasto Lorde sailing far away from their location. Dusting his hands, the blonde sighed. "Let's not waste anymore times. They need our help."

"Most of them are dead, Naruto-sama." Itachi responded.

"We'll save those who've survived then." Naruto lowered his head in empathy. Tobirama and Itachi scurried their ways to find those hollows who were still breathing while Naruto ambled towards a panting Mei. The blonde knelt beside the severely injured Vasto Lorde and lifted her head gently before placing it on his lap. "I'm sorry things turn out this way."

"S-Save… my sis…ters… please…" Tears swelled in the horsewoman's eyes as she seized the velvet fabric of Naruto's clothes. "Please… I'm begging you…"

"I will." Naruto smiled benignly. "You've done what you could. Rest now."

Mei nodded and shut her eyes, succumbing to fatigue.

Tobirama, for once, was not fooling around. He was sombre and scowled at the blonde. "Kid… most of them are dead… We can only rescue a few. They're the only ones who were still barely alive."

Itachi sighed. "Let's bring them back to the mansion."

Naruto nodded sadly.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A few hours later…)

Mei and the rescued hollows had transformed into Arrancars and were situated in gigantic cylinders, constructed to preserve life forms. The unconscious female Arrancars wore mask that pumped oxygen into them within the tanks, which were filled with illuminating blue liquid.

"This is the best we can do for them. Whether they live or not is up to their willpower to decide their fates." Naruto typed a few keys on his holographic monitor and sighed heavily. "Mei-chan's mind was infected by aggressive mental trauma. The rest of girls either share the same fate or suffer higher degree burns. What I do to solve the solution is easy, but not incessant. I form a wall in her mind. A dam to hold back the tide. Nasty, those illusions. It will be problematic if she recalls them. Shi-chan, please take care of them."

"I understand." Shizune nodded solemnly. "Naruto-sama…"

The blonde removed his lab coat and hanged it on his chair before he spun around with an arched brow. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving Mei-sama. She's my benefactor." Shizune's sights were downcast.

"I see." Naruto shrugged and ambled casually to the exit. "There's nothing to thank for. I save them because I want to. I'll come back in two hours time. Don't overexert yourself, Shi-chan."

The black haired Arrancar blushed and nodded meekly. "I know."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto sat on his leather chair in this study chamber, gazing quietly at the luminous moon hanging on the sorrowful night sky. Hashirama stood beside Naruto in formality and queried. "What is troubling you, my lord?"

"Tell me, Hashirama. Does my surname give you any recollection of your past life?"

Hashirama widened his eyes momentarily before he regained his composure and smiled. "Yes. My wife, Mito Uzumaki, is the ancestor of the Uzumaki clan. I believe you are either the descend-"

"I believe the word, Jinchuriki, gives you some reminiscence, huh?"

The dark haired Arrancar sighed. "Yes. If that's the case, you are my descendent as well."

"It's not every day you get to meet your distant relative." Naruto beamed.

"Pardon me, my lord, but how did you die?"

"Murdered. Didn't even get the chance to see a sunset." The blonde took a sip from his cup while Hashirama clenched his fists angrily. "I can't believe the villagers are so cruel. Who's the Hokage in charged? Please tell me, my lord. I will bring justice to those who have-"

"That's in the past. I don't care, I don't know. All I need to do now is to protect my family."

Smiling in relief, the dark haired Arrancar swiped his hair to the back of his shoulder. "Your compassion deserves more than mere praises. I wouldn't believe someone like you could be Dios Del Apocalipsis. I don't think any members of the Cuatro Jinetes Del Apocalipsis can best you."

Naruto chuckled. "Violence isn't everything. I'm curious, actually. Who's Guerra? You're Muerte, PKT is Conquistador and Mei-chan is Hambre. That makes up Death, Conquest and Famine. I have never heard about War's existence."

"I've heard he lives in solitude. His existence is absolute though."

"Interesting. The future is getting more and more interesting."

"Indeed it is."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto was toying with the bottle of ointment as he walked through the hallway to Konan's bedroom. He had heard that Samui, Harribel, Anko and Konan had instigated each other to the point of an all-out war. The blonde had inspected the training field and blanched in terror at the sight of the training ground's destruction; he had to fix everything once again. That was the fifth time that month and getting all those mandatory materials were a pain in the ass.

Reaching Konan's bedroom door, he knocked on it.

Nobody answered and the blonde decided to intrude. Poking his head out of the door, Naruto scanned the bedroom and was surprised that Konan was not in her chamber, recuperating from her strenuous battle. The blonde entered but was startled when the door closed itself. Twisting his attention to his back, he was surprised when a fairly naked Konan, who was only wearing her bra and panties, hugged him; her soft bosoms nuzzled on his firm chest and the blonde was getting uncomfortable.

Naruto blushed deeply and tried to struggle himself off Konan's death grip but to no avail was he capable of freeing himself. Chuckling nervously, Naruto arched a brow. "Er… Ko-chan, what's the meaning of this?"

"You saved me, Naru-sama. I haven't gotten the chance to repay my debt." Konan's lips were so closed to him that he could feel her warm breath. "And I never enjoy owing people with unpaid debts."

"I-It's okay! I don't really mind if you don't pay me anything."

"No, no, no!" Konan placed a finger on Naruto's mouth. "Even if you don't mind it, I mind."

_"Why did I always end up in this kind of situations? H-How should I get myself out of this?" _Naruto smiled uneasily as he managed to wriggle out of Konan's clutches. "Ko-chan… we shouldn't be doing thi

"Doing what?" Konan licked her lips seductively and sat on her bed. "You're thinking too much, Naru-sama."

"Uh... okay?" Naruto scratched his head with embarrassment.

"I need to ask you something, Naru-sama." Konan pointed a finger at the wardrobe beside the blonde. "And you can put that ointment there. Thanks."

The blonde did what he was told and smiled cheerfully at the blue haired woman; she was indeed the epitome of beauty. "Your gravity defying powers… and your name… do you know anybody call Nagato?"

"Nagato?" Naruto was puzzled. "No. Not really. Why?"

The blue haired woman sighed and shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing. I have a friend who happens to have similar abilities such as yours. But still… thank you for saving Ayane-san and my life."

"No biggies. You're just lucky that I pass by that area. Since you have the ointment, I guess my job is done here. Good night."

"W-Wait."

Naruto spun around, only to be petrified by reality. Konan landed a sultry kiss on the blonde's moist lips and her tongue was exploring his mouth cavity. Time seemed to pause as the blonde, who didn't wish to admit, was enjoying the sensational passion. Pushing Naruto softly away, Konan winked at the stunned blonde. "You're too much of a decent man. I'm glad you're the one who saved me, Naru-sama."

"O-Oh…" The blonde ambled out of the blue haired Arrancar's chamber; he was still unable to comprehend his conundrum.

When Naruto had stepped out of Konan's room, he was snatched away by a pair of tanned, slender arms.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Madara coughed weakly as he tried to crawl away, desperately clinging onto his life. As he reached out for the distant land, he was obstructed by an entity. Madara looked up and smiled at the silhouette. "S-Sasuke…"

"Madara."

"Help… me…"

Sasuke was a humanoid Vasto Lorde with a mask that resembled a python with twin horns protruding from the top of his head. His right hand was in the shape of a sabre while his left arm had claws for fingers. His tail was long with a rattle on its tip and his overall form vaguely resembled a typical Vasto Lorde. His crimson eyes stared lifelessly at a defeated Madara. "No. You've lost your usefulness. The moment you seek help from me is the time when you're about to die. It is time for me to take the mantle."

"Don't… be foolish… Sasuke! Without me… you won't be what… you are… you ungrateful… bigot…"

"That's my line." Sasuke raised his sabre. "I follow you because I need more power to surpass my foolish elder brother. I am grateful to him for giving me strength… but his feeble attempt to protect me from the losers in Konoha is redundant. Right now, you are weak and I am powerful. You shall be my stepping stone, Madara-_sama_."

"No… don't do it! You'll regret this! Think of what you can learn from me?"

"There is nothing much I can learn from you. Goodbye, we shall not meet again." The sabre descended and Madara's cry of agony was unheard; his soul was simply absorbed away by a smirking Sasuke.

"With this power… I will be one step closer to become king of Hueco Mundo. Then, and only then will I have the necessary power to destroy Soul Society…"

Sasuke laughed diabolically.

Hanzo emerged from the darkness, smirking at Sasuke's cruelty. "Madara is your master, Sasuke. Don't you feel remorseful? Don't you regret killing him? After all, he has been taking care of you , even when you're alive. He gives you the opportunity to become powerful."

"To me, he is just a tool." Sasuke grinned devilishly and was enveloped with ecstasy by the overwhelming power swirling within him. "He gives me strength, that's all. I don't need to be grateful. He's willing in the first place. I just accept his proposal and gain the powers that I need to surpass my older brother, Itachi."

"Then do you want to know where your elder brother is then?"

Sasuke scoffed. "I know that weakling is serving under you."

"Oh, no. That's not true." Hanzo chuckled when the dark haired Vasto Lorde stared at the conqueror, bemused by his discovery. "Initially, I send him to spy on Dios Del Apocalipsis. In the end, he betrays me by assaulting Madara. If my minions didn't inform me about this, I will be kept in the dark. He has changed side. Joining the enemy instead."

Sasuke crossed his arms and tilted his head, facing the bright moon. "Itachi, in the end, you're just a disappointment. I have surpassed you, Itachi. Now, I will surpass Dios Del Apocalipsis."

Hanzo shook his head. "Dios Del Apocalipsis is beyond you, Sasuke. Even I am no match to him."

"Don't sink my level down to yours, Hanzo. I will kill Dios Del Apocalipsis and become king of Hueco Mundo. Don't interfere or I'll kill you as well, Hanzo."

"I understand." Hanzo smirked. _"Go, boy, do what you need to do. You're just a pawn in my board anyway. You might have the chance of beating Dios Del Apocalipsis. And even if you didn't, you can at least injure that nuisance fatally. That will be the time when I strike!"_

Sasuke cracked his neck and flexed his claws. "I'm going to try my new powers out. In a hundred years time, I will return. I need to feast myself with all the souls I can get. I know Dios Del Apocalipsis has given up fighting. His powers will degrade and mine will rise. When the time is right, I will come back and take his head."

"What about Itachi?"

"He is of no concern to me. However, if he gets in my way, he will be annihilated. You too." Sasuke growled menacingly at Hanzo. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The conqueror was emotionless.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Minato Namikaze, General of all captains from the Zero Division, was sighing heavily as he studied his family photo with his wife. Kushina stepped into the main hall of their mansion and was concerned by Minato's palpable sorrow. "Minato-kun? What's wrong?"

"Kus-chan… have you ever considered what happen to our boy, Naruto?"

The redhead sat beside her husband and rested her head on his shoulder. "I've been thinking about him every moment of my life, Minato-kun. We never make contact with him, even when you seal our chakra into him. I'm scare…"

"Don't be." Minato sighed. "He'll be fine. He might be actually a shinigami in Soul-"

"It's just not possible! I have been monitoring the academy for centuries! Nobody named Naruto has enlisted into the academy. I'm really afraid that he might become a… a…"

"Shh… It'll be alright. Our son has our genes and blood. He'll survive. No matter what, he's our boy." Minato grinned cheerfully.

"I hope it will be. Kami-sama, please don't make our boy a hollow!" Kushina cried. "Anything but that!"

She should've wished that centuries ago.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Omake)

"This cupcake doesn't belong to you." Ulquiorra growled as he snatched his precious away from Ayane's grip. The girl swallowed hard and nodded. Surveying the kitchen, the girl noticed a packet of pocky on the counter.

Marching towards the sweets, Ayane reached out for the packet but it was seized away by an apathetic Itachi. "No one touches my pocky."

"O-Oh-"

"No one!" Itachi raised his volume and it worked the magic; the purple haired girl ran away.

The moment Ayane stepped out of the kitchen, Tobirama had pounced on the helpless girl and grabbed a handful of soft skin from her breasts. "YES! Boobies!"

"Hyah!" Samui appeared out of nowhere and blitzed a kick at the pervert's face, sending the silver haired pervert crashing through several concrete walls. Dusting her pants, Samui frowned at a sobbing Ayane. "Ayane, you need to learn to defend yourself from idiots like them. I'm really wondering how you make it to the level of a Vasto Lorde in the first place."

Seating up groggily, the purple haired Arrancar watched as the busty blonde stormed towards Tobirama and continued her torture. Ayane sighed and scratched her hair. "W-What should I do? I-I'm not fitting in like how Konan-kun is doing. At least she's now working with Naruto-sama in his lab as his assistant. I'm…"

"Coming through!" Ayane blinked dumbly before she twisted her attention to her right, only to see Anko skidding through the main hall with a skateboard. "Move bitch, get out of the way!"

Ayane nodded hastily and leaned flat on the wall while Anko zapped past her. The purple haired Arrancar gazed across the hall and noticed several flowers blooming beatifically. Ayane walked towards the pot of flowers and smelled the fragrance of the roses. Smiling in content, Ayane touched a crimson petal and felt its velvety texture. Suddenly, Hashirama materialized in a sonic blur beside Ayane and pushed her hand away. "Don't touch that! This Rosa Gallica, or should I refer it as the Rose of Provins, is only native to a part of Europe. Do you know how long I took to find this species of roses? Two months! Please do not touch it and read the sign next time!"

Ayane caught a glimpse of a sign fixated on the wall beside the flower and she read it aloud. "Do not touch the flowers. Sniffing is permitted though. Oh… S-Sorry…"

The girl fidgeted and ambled away.

The purple haired Arrancar strode aimlessly around the mansion and reached the library. She saw Harribel seating quietly on a couch, reading a book while sipping her tea. Smiling buoyantly, Ayane approached the blonde woman. Before she could speak, Harribel pointed a finger at the sign 'Shut the hell up' beside her. Ayane dropped her head in defeat and walked away.

Ayane strolled in swirls around the mansion and accidentally knocked onto something. When she looked up, she saw the benign set of cerulean eyes gazing upon her. "Ayane-chan? What's wrong?"

The girl choked in her sobs of sorrow before she hugged Naruto firmly. "I-I don't like this place, Naruto-sama. Everybody is so mean to me."

"Yeah…"

"Naruto-sama is the only person who will understand me."

"So… do you hate everybody?"

Ayane sniffed and nodded. "Yeah… they're all big jerks."

"Well then, why don't you kill all of them?"

The purple haired Arrancar gasped. "W-What? I-I don't hate them that much."

"Nonsense." Naruto's iniquitous smile widened. "All these people want to do nothing but to take everything away from you. What's wrong with getting a little even with all of them. Destroy everything that stands in your way. Do not hesitate, show no mercy."

Resolve of certainty sparkles in Ayane's crimson eyes as she stared at Naruto as if staring at God himself. "Y-Yes… yes!"

"Then take your blade… and go forth… my apprentice."

_To be continue_…

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Omake)

"N-Naruto-sama! Harder!" Samui moaned in bliss as her fellow blonde was atop of her, applying pressure on her sensitive spots.

"You're so tight, Samui-chan!" Naruto groaned.

"Don't stop! Don't stop! No! Naruto-sa- Ahh!"

"You like it hard, don't you?" The blonde grinned as worked his magic on Samui, who was being pleasured senseless.

The busty blonde was covered in a layer of sweat as she lied naked on the bed, her chest heaving and ecstasy roamed her mind. "Oh god! Harder! Harder, baby! Don't you stop, lover boy!"

"You're such a screamer. Who knows the expressionless Samui-chan would love this kind of things."

Meanwhile, outside of Samui's room, Anko, Harribel and Konan were horrified by the unfolding events. The three girls were aroused and furious at the same time; they didn't realise their noses were bleeding. It wasn't long before the girls collapsed into oblivion from loss of blood and drifted off to their fantasies.

Back in the room, Naruto dusted his hands and smiled. "Job done. How's the massage?"

Samui sighed contently. "Your skills are top-notch as usual. You really know how to treat a girl right."

"I guess." The blonde blushed at Samui's seductive innuendo and hastily left the room, only to stumble across Anko, Harribel and Konan sleeping on the doorway and were muttering his name.

"Why are they sleeping here?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion while Samui giggled behind him.

"What a silly boy."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Omake: Episode 2 of Jar Pickles: Attack of the Jar!)

Itachi stared sternly at the jar of pickles. He knew Naruto was hospitalised after he suffered fatal mental stress, due to the fact that his laser canon that could decimate a building into nonexistence was unable to destroy the jar. Flaring his eyes a malevolent vermillion, Itachi muttered. "Absolute Hypnosis."

The jar of pickles rested harmlessly on the dining table.

"Look into my eyes and feel the terror of my might." Itachi exclaimed.

Coincidentally, the black haired Arrancar saw his reflection through the clear glass from the jar. He saw his own eyes and witnessed his vision blurred with red moist. "NOOOOO…! My eyes! It burns!"

In actuality, his eyes were bleeding and Itachi dashed out of the room, screaming fearfully about devilish pickles and God's jar.

The jar of pickles was unscathed and remained at tip-top condition.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Yosh! Youth power EXPLODES!

Beside Mei, guess who've survived?

I make a few reference from the songs, Move Bitch by Ludacris, We be Burning by Sean Paul and Shake that by Natt Dogg and Eminem.

It seems the pairings are forming.  
1.) NarutoXAnko  
2.) NarutoXHarribel  
3.) NarutoXSamui  
4.) NarutoXShizune  
5.) NarutoXKonan  
6.) NarutoXMei  
7.) NarutoXNeliel  
8.) NarutoXSuggestion  
9.) NarutoXHarem

Some people are suggesting me to pair Ulquiorra up. I'm actually thinking Orihime.

Oh well, please review!


	9. War Is Here!

Note: Hello. Okay, everybody is starting to… get cautious of me because of my hatred against flames. Constructive criticism is always welcome and I know I have to resolve an important issue. My grammar and tenses. They piss me off and when you're a writer, you'll understand; your mind will believe your work is great with only a few flaws but that's not the case. However, many people urge me to get a Beta-Reader. This I need to rant.

Firstly, I did go and request for several listed Beta-Readers in fanfiction for help. However, nobody replies. Is that my fault? Out of twenty invitations, nobody replies. Are you kidding me?

Secondly, when I request for Beta-Reader through my stories, I get plenty of benevolent souls who wish to help me. However, no offense, I cannot just accept all of your requests. I need to know who the best is. I know I'm picky but I have no other choice. Some people wish to help me but you've sent letters with broken English to me. How do you expect me to trust you when you are not better than me? What I need is somebody who has profound knowledge for English as a subject. And then there are those people who are writers as well; I read their stories via Fanfiction and some segments of their paragraph lack obvious punctuation and others have grammatical errors that are unforgivable.

So, what do you want me to do, my fellow readers? I'm not looking down or patronising any of you. I'm stating facts here. If you're me, what will you do? Send one hundred letters to Beta-Readers who don't reply to you and then ask somebody, who misses their own punctuation in their own stories, to help you?

*Sigh*

Come on. Face the facts here. Readers only get to talk. I do the stuff for years, relying on myself to improve my English. And this is the best I can go. I'm tired of asking for people who don't reply to your invitation. I'll fight this war alone.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto was thrown into Harribel's room and landed onto her bed. The blonde blinked dumbly and stared at Harribel who was only wearing a translucent red tunic and black panties. Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, Naruto quavered. "W-What is the meaning of this? Harri-chan, what's with you?"

"What's with me?" Harribel threw a book at the blonde. Naruto stared at the book that was lying beside him on the bed and he widened his eyes in terror. "K-Kama Sutra? Where did you get that?"

"I didn't know you keep something so naughty in the library, Naruto-sama." The blonde woman ambled towards Naruto; her eyes were glowing lustfully and she leaned against Naruto. "I have read everything in that book, Naruto-sama. I've memorised everything in that book. I must say… I've learned many things. Now then… I must punish you for being naughty."

"Naughty? What did I do?" The blonde was incredulous.

"You do nothing. That's why it's naughty." Harribel licked her lips provocatively as she lied atop of Naruto's body. "You'll pay for making me wait, Naruto-sama."

"Pay? Like what? My ramen?"

The seductive smirk adorning on Harribel's features widened. "Your virginity."

"W-What-"

The door slammed open abruptly, startling the blonde in the process; Harribel was gravely apathetic at the intruder. "Hold it there, sister!"

"What do you want, Anko?" The female blonde flexed her fingers. "You have ruined the mood! The books said that the mood must be there!"

"Mood my ass! You're just stealing Naruto-kun all to yourself!"

Naruto was suffering an anxiety attack as the showdown of deathly glares commenced between Anko and Harribel. "Girls… we can talk out of this."

"There is nothing to talk about it. Choose now, Naruto-kun!" Anko demanded. "Me or that woman!"

Harribel diverted her lascivious attention at Naruto lying beneath her and purred. "You know you're mine."

"You're not going to do whatever you want to do with Naruto-sama!" Samui materialised her frame at the commotion and pointed a finger at Harribel.

Ayane and Shizune stood behind Anko at the doorway and arched their brows. "What's with the ruckus?"

Ulquiorra manifested his frame into the chamber and deadpanned. "We all should embark our ways with the art of pacifism. Please refrain from any-"

Anko punched the pale Arrancar in his face and stormed forward, only to realise that Naruto had disappeared from his spot. The girls assayed the room and found no traces of the blonde and they were aggravated. Poor Ulquiorra was lying on the ground, barely conscious and he was stupefied when their glares were allocated at him.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Whatever you say, Hanzo. My answer is final." Guerra, the Horseman of War and member of the Cuatro Jinetes Del Apocalipsis, glared at the Vasto Lorde standing before him. "The Hollow's Graveyard is my territory. The idea of letting you step foot in my land is already considered a sin to me. I've said to Danzo and I've said to Madara, I will not join any of you. Go back, Hanzo. Or I'm going to resort to violence. You won't like me when I'm angry."

"You're fairly talkative today, aren't you? War, you know better than I do. Your fellow Horsemen, Muerte, Hambre and Conquistador are all living with Dios Del Apocalipsis. The balance of power is too hectic. Besides, my intelligence has fed me information of the death of Madara Uchiha. You will join me-"

"Shut up." War stood up. He was a stoic individual who had unkempt red hair and a racoon mask that concealed his face. The kanji for love was imprinted on the forefront of his mask and though lithe, compared to other horsemen, he had a murderous aura much potent than Muerte. What was unique about his appearance was a gourd that was strapped behind his back, which he was often seen carrying. "Leave, Hanzo. I will not repeat again."

"Very well." The entity disappeared.

War looked at the moon hanging on the night sky and sighed. "How many years have passed since I become what I am today? I have achieved so much power… and for what? I have killed and shed so much blood… and the emptiness in my heart still exists. What must I do to end this miserable life?"

"You can end it honourably if you join me."

The redhead averted his green eyes and stared impassively at the dark haired Vasto Lorde smirking deviously at him. "So Hanzo is right. Madara is dead. What do you want, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I am surprise, Subaku no Gaara. To think that… Cuatro Jinetes Del Apocalipsis's Guerra… is you?" Sasuke sighed. "Nevertheless, you will-" The sands beneath Sasuke's feet rose suddenly and enclosed the dark haired Vasto Lorde within a cocoon. "W-What is this?"

"I rarely spare people's lives. Leave now… you're no match against me."

"You will join me, Gaara!" Sasuke bellowed. "I intend to destroy Dios Del Apocalipsis and claim his head as a trophy-"

Unexpectedly, Gaara, the everlasting quiet man, was chortling manically at the soporific glow of the moon. After War had calmed down, he smirked at Sasuke. "You? At the level of your power, you wish to destroy Dios Del Apocalipsis? Even I don't dare to think to meet his level with my current power, what makes you think you can kill him?"

Sasuke unleashed a wave of spiritual pressure, successfully dissipating the sands that were imprisoning him. Gaara was unfazed and retained an impassive outlook. "Your spiritual powers have increased dramatically. Even so, you're no match against Dios Del Apocalipsis."

The dark haired Vasto Lorde growled. "You ingrate! You dare mock me?"

"I'm speaking the truth. You haven't even seen what he can do. Trust me, knowing what he is capable of will only terrify you. There is no limit to his powers, unlike you. Now leave. I don't have the patient to tolerate your useless persuasion."

Fuming with anger, Sasuke darted away.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Mei opened her eyes abruptly and was confused as she stared a dark ceiling. She thought she had died in the hands of the despicable Madara. However, she was perplexed; she only remembered engaging Madara in combat but she was clueless of the entire fight. It was as if she had no memories. Surveying her sights at the dark chamber, Mei felt foreign by the luxurious chair and coffee table decorated at the side of the room, a study desk situated in front of her super king size bed and curtain concealing the windows.

The door was opened and she was immediately alarmed. Without hesitation, the redheaded beauty charged to the door and hid behind it. Naruto poked his head into the chamber and took a peek around before he stepped into the room, only for a pair of arms to strangle him in a chokehold. "Who are you and what is this place? Where am I? Answer me or I'll kill you!"

Naruto gulped. "Uh, before you try to kill me, do you notice something?"

"What?"

"Look at your hands."

Reluctantly, Mei stared at the lustrous tone of her skin and gawked. "W-What is this? What did you do to me?"

"I evolve you into an Arrancar. Like me." Naruto interjected quickly before Mei got temperamental. "Do you feel extraordinary power swirling within you? Do you feel your powers have sharpened or have your spiritual pressure skyrocketed?"

The redhead blinked and closed her eyes. _"It's true… my spiritual pressure has risen twofold but it feels like it is still suppressed… and it's as if my powers are in control. When I'm a hollow, I always feel my powers are uncheck. I don't even dare to tap onto all of my powers. But now…"_

"Well?" Naruto was sweating.

Mei pushed the blonde away and glared furiously at him. "What is an Arrancar? Where am I?"

"Firstly, an Arrancar is hollow who regains his or her humanity. Of course, Arrancars are more powerful than ordinary hollows. We don't need to eat souls too. The hunger that you feel is the hunger to eat human food." Naruto beamed.

"Human food?"

"You'll see when dinner comes." Naruto smirked jubilantly. "Secondly, this is Castle Paradise. And you're living in my mansion. I say this to everybody and I will say it to you too. You are not obligated to live with me. If you wish to leave my mansion, feel free to do so. Nobody will stop you."

"I don't care about living in this mansion or whatsoever. Where are my sisters?"

"Uh… yes, amnesia. It does make sense…" Naruto muttered.

Mei seized his collar and growled vehemently. "What are you talking about? What amnesia? What doesn't make sense! Tell me!"

"Uh… it's complicated. Madara…" Naruto swallowed hard; he didn't know how to drop the tragedy onto her. "Uh… Madara has destroyed… the Sisterhood."

Mei was in a trance. Her grip had softened and she collapsed onto the ground, staring at the ground lifelessly. It was then Naruto realised Mei was fairly naked and her voluptuous curves were exposed; the blonde was trying his best to stop his nose from bleeding as he had realised that the redheaded beauty's bust was bigger than other girls that he had met. Naruto shut his eyes and knelt down, trying to navigate his hand to grasp Mei's shoulders as means for consolation.

However, he had fondled something huge and soft. Opening an eye weakly, Naruto yelped and retracted his hand away from Mei's breast. The blonde sighed and empathised with the redhead's despair. She had lost almost everything she swore to protect and more than half of her sisters were slaughtered. Tears started to swell within her eyes as she sobbed into her hands. Naruto didn't know what to do to resolve her dilemma.

Heaving a heavy sigh, the blonde draped a shaky hand over her shoulders and smiled uneasily. "Uh… er…"

Unexpectedly, Mei embraced the blonde and cried into Naruto's chest.

The boy chuckled nervously and stayed on that spot.

"My sisters… the sisters I care about… all dead…"

"They're not all dead. Uh… Anko-chan is alive. Konan-chan is alive. Harri-chan is alive. Samui-chan and Shizune-chan are alive as well. And three other girls too."

"I lost more than hundred of my sisters' lives!" Mei screamed.

"When I was alive… my father locked me up in a coffin… he tried to suffocate me alive!" The redhead clenched her fists fiercely. "But I melt the entire casket with my powers… and I killed him! I killed those who tried to hurt me! When I become a hollow… I decide to gather girls who have suffered similar fates such as mine. I protect them… feed them… make them feel protected. I do everything for them… and Madara has taken everything away from me! I have nothing to live for… Nothing!"

Naruto stroked her soft auburn hair and whispered soothingly into her ear. "When I was just an infant, I was murdered in my crib. And then I become what I am today. No matter what, if you give up living, I'm sure your deceased sisters will never forgive you."

Mei snapped her attention at a stoic Naruto and gritted her fangs. "You don't know anything-"

"If they love you, they will never let you take your own life, that I know. They fight for you. They live for you. They die for you. You're spitting on their graves if you give up now!"

The redhead gasped. "I…"

"Stand tall! You're Hambre, Horsewoman of the Cuatra Jinetes Del Apocalipsis. You're one of the strongest hollow in Hueco Mundo! Be proud of that!" Naruto shook the sobbing Mei's shoulder and stared benevolently at the distressed woman. "If you can't bear the pain, I'll bear it with you."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Gaara, the Horseman of Apocalypse, sat on the soft sand of Hueco Mundo with a leg neared his chest. His gourd fastened on his back and he stared expressionlessly at the moon. Suddenly, an army of Hollows rose from the ground, accompanied by a legion of Gillians tailing behind the horde. They were charging ferociously at Guerra, attempting to take his life. Gaara sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. "Pitiful. I guess breakfast is served."

Leading the army was Hanzo, a Vasto Lorde who adorned himself with the mask of a Salamander. "You'll regret not joining me, War!"

The horseman was stoic. The redhead simply placed a hand on the sandy ground and smirked. "Sangrienta Arena: Arena Movediza de la Condenacion." **(Bloody Sand: Quicksand of the Damnation)**

The desert started to ascend and its shadow blanketed the countless enemies who were petrified to see their imminent doom. A humongous tidal wave rushed forward as the command phrase was articulated and the sandstorm devoured thousands of hollows in a whole. Without hesitation, Gaara slammed his palm onto the sand bed and a sinister grin crept up at his lips. "Sangrienta Funerales: Todos Los Aniquilacion Creacion." **(Bloody Funeral: All Creation Annihilation)**

A shockwave erupted and it embedded a gigantic crater into the sand, causing disastrous quakes to awake within the desert. Almost halves of the legion died within minutes. Gaara was simply fascinated by the bloodshed he had unleashed. Mercilessly, Gaara raised an arm and spread his fingers wide opened. "Fools. Do you think fighting me in a war is plausible? Do you think fighting me on a terrain fills with sand guarantees your victory? Naïve! I am Guerra! Sand is my essence of life. War is my reason for living! Blood is why I am here! I'll end all of you! Sangrienta Fang Rey: La Espada de Hades!" **(Bloody Fang King: Sword of Hades)**

Clouds of sand manifested above the remaining horde of hollows. Enormous blade's tips emerged dangerously from the brown mist and they stationed threateningly within the hovering clouds. Gaara grinned as he brought his hand down. "Sangrienta Funerales: Requiem de Una Masacre Sin Amor." **(Bloody Funeral: Requiem of a Loveless Massacre)**

The blades descended and pierced the ground, spilling gallons of blood on the battlefield as the entire army was destroyed in an instant.

Gaara smirked and opened his mouth. "Come! All of you pathetic souls. Let me taste it!"

A mass of dark gas floated in the air before it flew into War's mouth. Consuming all of the souls from the corpses of all the fallen hollows, Gaara licked his lips. "Nice. It is their funeral to think that I am to be defeated with ease. Such fools- Mpph!"**  
**  
Gaara recoiled from the abrupt impact and nursed the slight crack at the side of his mask. "What the…"

"Don't think I'm dead yet, Gaara." Hanzo blew the smoke from his fist and anathematised War. "I'm not done yet!"

Instead of grunting typically, Gaara was smiling maliciously at Hanzo. His fangs were baring at his enemy and the sand on the ground was stirring violently. "You have anger the wrong Horseman, Hanzo. To think you have bypassed my ultimate defence… You are not going to die pretty. Sagrienta Arena: Cosechadora!" **(Bloody Sand: Harvester)**

Spikes from the ground arose and they stabbed an unprepared Hanzo's body, puncturing countless holes on his frame. Gaara snickered as he heard Hanzo's scream of agony. "That's right! Yell! Scream! Cry! And die! Cero!"

Dropping his jaw opened, a vermillion orb manifested in the epicentre of Gaara's mouth before he fired it. An effulgent, colossus beam of pandemonium discharged at a defenceless Hanzo and engulfed him; the devastating outcome caused powerful tremors to shake Hueco Mundo as Gaara's cero collided onto the ground. When the smoke was cleared, an abyssal hole was plunged into the ground of Hueco Mundo.

_"Monster! Die!" _War clutched his head and groaned. "No… I'm not a monster…"

_"It's the sand! Get away from him!" _Gaara collapsed onto the ground. "Memories… no! Not monster!"

_"Don't look at him! He's inauspicious!" _Tears fell from the redhead's eyes. "No… I'm not a monster…"

_**"You're a monster, Gaara. You always will be." **_Gaara shook his head. "I'm not a monster…"

_**"You're a monster… you're a monster… you're a monster… you're a monster…"**_The redhead tried to shove the voice away from his head but to no avail was it leaving him alone. Soon, Gaara stopped agitating and sighed. A malefic smile tugged at his lips as he muttered. "I am… a monster."

Gaara's manical laughter soon filled the night sky.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Anko wrapped an arm around a pillar to balance her footing and growled. "What's with this earthquake all of a sudden?"

"And this spiritual pressure…" Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes calculative. "No doubt, it's emitted by a powerful source."

Itachi stared through the window and sighed. "It's a Vasto Lorde."

Meanwhile, Shizune and Konan were in the basement, typing a few keys on a holographic keyboard. Biting her lips, the brunette swallowed hard. "This is not good. A powerful hollow has shown up in the radar. This spiritual pressure is too strong. The computer is unable to measure the total quantity of the hollow's spirit energy. This only means one thing…"

The blue haired woman twisted her attention frostily at Shizune. "You mean…"

"Ah…" Shizune nodded. "Another Horseman of Apocalypse has finally shown himself. Mei-sama is Hambre, the Famine of Apocalypse. PKT is Conquistador, Conquest of Apocalypse. Hashirama-sama is Muerte, Death of Apocalypse. There is only War of Apocalypse."

"We have no data of this horseman though." Konan blinked. "In fact, not much people in Hueco Mundo know of him. They even believe that he may be a possible candidate to become Dios Del Apocalipsis."

"Is he that strong?"

"Yes, apparently." Naruto said from behind the girl's back, jolting them in fright in the process. Konan and Shizune were confused nevertheless. "Naruto-sama, do you think he is stronger than…"

"He is definitely a Noble class Vasto Lorde. There are only a few Vasto Lordes in Hueco Mundo who have achieved the rank of a Noble. He is no doubt powerful. But still not strong enough to match my spiritual pressure." The blonde sighed. "I hope he doesn't attack us though. It will be troublesome if he decides Castle Paradise is a good place for him to destroy. I can't protect the mansion while fighting a powerhouse, especially a member from the Cuatra Jinetes Del Apocalipsis."

The girls nodded.

"How's Mei-sama?" Konan asked.

"Her mentality is stable." Naruto tapped his chin. "Not fit to move about though. How's Neliel? I heard she…"

Shizune sighed sadly. "Neliel suffers worst out of the survivors…"

As if on cue, the door slid open automatically and Neliel, garbed in a white gown, stared curiously at Naruto. The blonde swirled around and saw a beautiful, green haired woman beaming at him. "W-Who… you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, head of this househol- Ooff!"

Neliel interrupted Naruto's speech and jumped at him, hugging the blonde in a tight hug. "Naruto-niichan!"

Blinking in confusion, the blonde stared awkwardly at the girl. He twirled his head at the Konan and Shizune. "You're not serious, right?"

Konan nodded. "Unfortunately, we are. Her mentality is now stuck at that of a five year old child."

The blonde sighed and stroked Neliel's smooth hair while the green haired woman nuzzled her cheek on Naruto's chest. Shizune shook her head sorrowfully. "The scan has shown that Madara's illusions have inflicted severe trauma on poor Neliel's mentality. The once fearsome centaur warrior, Neliel the Lance, is now reduced to… to this form. She still has all of her powers but I don't think she knows how to use them."

"I understand what I should do." Naruto sighed. "This war… must stop."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~**  
**(A few hours later…)

Hidan was crippled and his mobility was robbed away by the devil himself. Danzo's entire army was reduced to almost nonexistence in one night. Crawling towards the throne of his master, Hidan called out weakly. "J-Jashin-sama…"

Nnoitra leaned against what's left of a crumbled wall and nursed his injured torso. "Damn it… that's not possible… such power… such power… how is it even possible…"

Naruto's visage was emotionless as he stood in the middle of the chamber, surrounded by fallen soldiers of Danzo's troops. He was unharmed, hell, he wasn't even sweating. When he had arrived into Danzo's lair, he had destroyed the front entrance. When countless of hollows attacked Naruto, he didn't even move an inch. He simply stood there and all of his assailants were repelled away by an ungodly gravitational force, obliterating all of them in the process.

The legion of hollows was relentless.

And they were slaughtered in a blink of an eye.

Danzo was seething as he glared at Naruto with utmost rage; he despised the blonde for destroying his decades of work and most of all, he scorned Naruto for being stronger than him.

"I told you, didn't I? I won't let you destroy the peace in Hueco Mundo." Naruto crossed his arms and smirked. "I told you I will stop you if you screw up, right?"

"Peace?" Danzo laughed. "Are you listening to yourself? This is Hueco Mundo. Peace is not important. Only order and control!"

"I guess it is pointless talking to you. I won't kill you though. I will make you repent for all of your sins." Naruto grinned wickedly. "I will spare your life and make you watch your creations… fall. Remember this, Danzo… all oppositions are useless against overwhelming power. Gran Destruccion Del Mundo." **(Grand Destruction of the World)**

A few seconds later, Danzo's stadium, as well as his hideout, was pummelled into the dunes, dissipating into nothing but dust.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Mei was in a state of utter confusion; her sight is jarring and her sense of cognition was failing her. Never had she experienced the pain of being burn in flames as her body was supposedly completely immune to heat. However, she was unable to adjust her overwhelming powers. Stumbling unconsciously into a white chamber, Mei clutched onto her head and screamed. _"Can't… control my powers… too much to hold on onto… I… I need more __**power.**__"_

Rippling shockwaves scattered throughout the entire room as Mei relinquished her untamed power. Her hair was covering in vibrant fire and her spiritual pressure burned the chamber's indestructible walls.

Tobirama and Hashirama, who were standing in the other room, surveyed Mei's power. The dark haired Arrancar narrowed his eyes. "Her powers are skyrocketing."

"Is that her released form?"

"No…" Hashirama shook his head. "She isn't even reaching to her maximum capacity. That much of power storing within her needs to be released."

Itachi materialised in a sonic resonance beside the brothers and crossed his arms. "I have created hallucination in order to lure her into the training chamber. The walls would not be affected by her power."

"I don't think the walls are going to sustain the pressure if she releases all of her power." Tobirama concluded. "Itachi, you are the next person in Hueco Mundo whose power is matching that of a Noble class Vasto Lorde. However, you haven't even witnessed the extent of a Noble class Vasto Lorde's power. The truth is… all Noble class Vasto Lorde's fighting capability is beyond that of a shinigami captain's prowess. Right now, Mei is standing at a level of a shinigami captain. That is why it will be troublesome if she releases her powers here."

Hashirama imputed data onto the computer via the holographic keyboard and was confounded. "This isn't good. At this rate, she's going to melt the entire room."

Meanwhile, Mei's aura was a mirage of an inferno. The ground she stepped onto was blazing in scorching heat, turning her pathway into black ashes. The red haze emitted from the edge of Mei's lips had begun to melt the ceiling of the training facility. Her eyes were ignited into a pair of glowing flames and a pair of brilliant wings, emanating hot fire, sprouted out from Mei's back. Mei roared wrathfully as her spiritual pressure escalated to unbelievable level.

As she spread opened her fingers, an oversized claymore, coated by cascading lava and had a guard that resembled a pair of phoenix wings, along with a gigantic blade with ancient language enchanted vertically on the middle of the blade, materialised in her grip. "Sekai o Tokasu, Lava Phoenix!" **(Melt the World, Lava Phoenix!)**

"Oh shit!" Tobirama screamed. "Itachi, do something!"

"I can't. Mei-dono's power has triumphed over me more than anything. My illusions will become nothing to her." Itachi was sweating.

Hashirama sighed. "I guess we have no choice. We have to subdue the phoenix's rage ourselves. Be careful, brother. Hambre's power has surpassed the Conquistador. Don't drop your guard. We're fighting someone at our calibre."

Mei now donned onto a battle helmet with a beautified phoenix crest placed on the forefront of the headgear. There were crimson plated armours situated on her shoulder, her chest and her overall physique and white capes made by pure silk were clipped at most portions of her attire. Within her right grasp was a gigantic, circular shield with heavenly coatings and composed with superb durability. She wielded a lance that emanated flames within her left hand. Mei's true form resembled that of a goddess of war.

Tobirama shrugged. "She's not as strong as the kid. We can handle her… I think."

Lava splattered all over the training field, destroying anything with its melting properties.

The brothers gulped. "This will be one crazy night, I can feel it."

"You think?" Hashirama rolled his eyes.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Anko, Harribel and Samui rushed to the training field and was forced to cover their face instinctively with their arms. "What's going on? First an earthquake and now this?"

Itachi stood beside the girls and sighed. "Don't interfere. Hashirama-dono and PKT are taming Mei-dono's power. If Mei-dono doesn't know how to harness her powers properly, she might kill us all one day without knowing it. If you get in there, you're toast."

"Well… that's comforting." Samui said. "At least we don't get toast like those two guys do. I hope PKT get his ass toast though."

"Mei-sama's awesomeness is so awesome… it's making me blind!" Anko sighed dreamily.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto ventured back to his castle. He could feel raw power surging from a close distance and his instincts were compelling him to investigate the source. He was disturbed when he felt a mysterious presence lingering behind his back. Swerving to his back, Naruto smirked at the redhead who was seating atop of a pyramid of sand. "Hello. You must be…"

"They call me Guerra." The redhead grabbed a handful of sand and watched it cascaded onto the ground. "You're Dios Del Apocalipsis."

The blonde tucked a fist into his coat's pocket and smirked. "I'm honoured for you to know of me so much."

"I know little of you though." Gaara voice was gradually distorted. **"**But I kn**ow everything about you, Kyubi!"**

Naruto widened his eyes and suddenly clutched onto his head, convulsing with agitation. The blonde dropped his head and knelt onto the ground. The gust of wind blew in between the horseman and the god of all hollows. Naruto tilted his head upwards abruptly and a sinister smile plastered on his features. The blonde's once cerulean eyes were twisted into a menacing vermilion and Gaara could feel the escalation of Naruto's power. **"Little brother, I didn't know you will be here."**

**"I was here. I was always here. My host has been trying to suppress me for a while but your presence has given me the opportunity to bring myself up here. So… I've heard about your exploits. Nothing flattering. To be honest, I think it's just a pile of garbage."**

**"Cut the bullshit, little brother. Where are our sisters and brothers? Where are they? Why are you the only one here?"**

Naruto growled and his elongated fangs were bared. **"Where are our siblings?"**

Gaara scoffed. **"Are you an idiot? You have been here far longer than I am. How would I know if you don't?"**

**"Watch the tone, little brother!"**

**"Ah, shut up, Kyubi. You and I know better that you can't hurt me here, especially when this place is filled with sands! And for the last time. I do not know where the rest of our family is. I have been trying to find them too but Hueco Mundo is a plane of existence that stretches to eternity. Finding them is like trying to find my dick in a whore house!" **Gaara studied his nails insouciantly and grinned. **"You cannot defeat me. Not when my power is boundless in this land."**

**"You have become arrogant, little brother."**

**"No. I have become stronger, big brother."**

Gaara slammed a palm onto the sand and yelled. **"Sangrienta Funerales: Todos Los Aniquilacion Creacion."**

Naruto smirked and hoisted a finger. **"Against overwhelming power, all resistances are meaningless! Creacion de la Destruccion Cero!" (Creation Destruction Zero)**

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Slamming a fist onto the ground, Tobirama yelled. "Poseidon Fuerza!" **(Poseidon Force)**

Geysers of hot liquid emerged from the ground and dashed towards the opposing tsunami of magma before both forces clashed together. A demonic Mei was grinning ominously at a troubled Tobirama before she darted forward and speared through the smokes before she unleashed a barrage of kicks at the silver haired Arrancar. Blocking a few strikes from the redhead, Tobirama retaliated and punched at Mei's face, only for his fist to phase through blazing heat.

Retracting his arms away in affliction, Tobirama growled. "Damn it, her entire body is made up of flames. The true power of a Noble Arrancar is to mould their respective elements into their bidding. Water and Fire. We are nemesis…"

"Don't fret, brother." Hashirama landed onto the ground beside the silver haired Arrancar and sighed. "Both of us can do something to her, I'm sure of it! Let's go with _that_."

"Alright." Tobirama thrusts his hand forward and a sudden burst of liquid cannon blasted at Mei's direction. "Eat this! Poseidon Mortal Tridente!" **(Poseidon Deathly Trident)**

"Your silly tricks don't work on me. Nothing works against overwhelming power! Meteoros Vuelo Caotico!" **(Chaotic Meteors Flight) **Mei's fingers ignited into flames before a malicious sphere of steaming lava manifested and threw it at the offending assault. The collision caused a rippling shockwave, sending horrifying tremors throughout the entire chamber. Without delay, Tobirama leaped into the sky and columns of water smashed at Mei from all locations. "Poseidon de Misiles Nucleares!" **(Poseidon's Nuke Missile)**

Hashirama pinned a finger onto the ground and muttered. "Segador de la Redencion." **(Redemption of the Reaper)**

Darkness enveloped Mei in a black dome and Tobirama exhaled an air of relief. "Yeah, man. Finally, nobody can get out of that-"

Mei roared wrathfully and her imprisonment was shredded into black pieces. Hashirama sighed and stood up. "This isn't good. Her powers are still rising exponentially. And her power is slowly outclassing you, brother. We need to do something before she reaches her full potential."

"Ah shit." Tobirama scratched his head and stared at his hands. "I think we should just pull out our full power to subdue this crazy bitch."

"I can't agree with you more." Hashirama hesitated. "But it will destroy the mansion. We have to stop her without releasing our Zanpakuto."

"Nothing works on her, you idiot!"

"Shut up!" Mei grunted. "After I murder the two of you, the others shall perish with you. Your blood will cease my hatred."

"Uhh…" Tobirama scratched his head and chuckled. "Can my water cease your hatred?"

Restlessly, the redhead charged forward.

"Ah… I guess not."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Mito Uzumaki, are you certain about this?" Minato questioned warily.

"I am. I'm ready for this mission. I volunteer to enter the realm of the hollows and investigate the existence of the fabled Dios Del Apocalipsis. Knowing information about our enemies will prove beneficial for us in the future." Mito said in a matter-of-fact tone. "We should strike now."

"Very well. We'll prepare the portal soon. Remember, once you enter Hueco Mundo, you have only two hours to locate Dios Del Apocalipsis. In these two hours, whether you pass or fail this mission, you will automatically be pulled back to our dimension, for precaution's sake." Minato clicked his pen and sighed. "Do not engage the objective. Spy on Dios Del Apocalipsis. Monitor his behaviour and movements. Record his actions in detail. If the situation worsens, you are permitted to fight him."

Mito nodded. "I understand."

"Okay, then we should go now."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Omake: Jar Wars Clone Wars)

Tobirama threw the jar onto the floor angrily but nothing could shatter the jar. The jar just won't quit being stubborn. It just won't open no matter what. Tobirama decided to channel water molecules within the cap, hoping it could loosen the cap.

Nothing worked.

It was too stubborn!

"No choice! You force me in this! I don't want to do this but you lead me no choice!" Tobirama tossed the jar into the air and jerked two fingers from both hands forward. "Thousand years of pain!"

When his fingers collided against the jar's butt, his bones were twisted and Tobirama collapsed onto the ground, weeping painfully. "MY FINGERS! IT HURT! ARGH!"

Ulquiorra had seen everything. Disappointed with Tobirama's incompetence, Ulquiorra pointed a digit at the jar. "Trash! Nobody here is powerful enough to destroy a feeble jar? What nonsense. I'll end it! Cero!"

The beam of doom was shot out from Ulquiorra's finger but when the ray clashed against the jar, its reflective material bounced the attack back at the pale Arrancar, sending him smashing through five walls and flying off to the other side of Hueco Mundo.

At the end of the day, the jar was unharmed.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Yep! This chapter is finished.

pairings undecided as of yet:  
1.) NarutoXHarem  
2.) NarutoXAnko  
3.) NarutoXHarribel  
4.) NarutoXShizune  
5.) NarutoXSamui  
6.) NarutoXNeliel  
7.) NarutoXMei  
8.) NarutoXKonan  
9.) NarutoXAyane  
10.) NarutoXSoifon  
11.) NarutoXYoruichi

Please review


End file.
